You Can Lean On Me by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: VOCÊ PODE CONFIAR EM MIM: Bella Swan, é uma estudante de psicologia, que se voluntária para o serviço social para o seu projeto da faculdade. Ela costumava ver as pessoas como casos, mas ela pode tratar Edward Cullen, apenas como um dos garotos de lá, bem como seus outros casos ou ela vai ajudá-lo a se recuperar?
1. Primeira Vista

**VOCÊ PODE CONFIAR EM MIM**

**Autora:** _Amoet_

**Tradutoras:** _Lary Reeden e MiliYLJJ_

**Beta:**_ Kessy Rods_

* * *

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - Primeira Vista**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eu não sei porquê eu concordei com Alice sobre este plano. Minha melhor amiga tinha tido uma ideia sobre eu me voluntariar no Serviço Social para o meu projeto de sociologia. Eu sou uma garota universitária, me graduando em Psicologia, enquanto a minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandon, se graduava em Design. Ela era uma garota energética com cabelo preto espetado e olhos azuis. Ela pode ser pequena, mas nunca a subestime. Ela tem um poder de persuasão sobre você... bem, ela tinha sobre mim. Nós duas estudávamos na UMD* na North Dartmouth, Massachusetts.

_*UMD – Universidade de Massachusetts Dartmouth_

"Ser voluntária no Serviço Social? Você está falando sério?" Perguntei isso a ela em nossa pausa para o almoço. Estávamos no jardim do campus com nossos sacos de refeições. Eu estaria livre depois do almoço, enquanto Alice ainda tinha mais uma aula.

"Bem... você foi uma lástima tentando encontrar o tema para o seu projeto, enquanto todos os seus colegas já têm o seu tópico. Por que você não tenta ser uma voluntária e talvez você possa encontrar alguém que poderia ser o seu objeto de pesquisa?" Alice me questionou de volta.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Às vezes eu odiava ter de considerar outras pessoas como objetos, mas isso era a verdade. Eu escolhi essa área porque eu gostava de aprender sobre as pessoas e por quê elas agiam da maneira que elas faziam. Quais coisas os influenciavam? Qual era a história por trás de tudo isso? E para esse tipo de coisa, eu bem precisava analisar e aprender a pensar que as outras pessoas eram objetos de estudo.

Olhei para o papel amarelo na mão. Era uma propaganda pedindo que as pessoas se voluntariassem em um lugar chamado 'Nossos corações'. Era um lugar para viciados em drogas ou outros que tiveram problemas sociais e eles estavam recebendo terapia. Eu sabia que era um desafio para mim, porque eu nunca tinha lidado com este tipo de comportamento social antes, mas era também um bom tema. Não havia muitos alunos da Psicologia que optavam por lidar com este assunto em particular e eu poderia ser a única a ter essa sorte... bem, se eu sobreviver àquele lugar.

"Então, o que você acha?" Minha melhor amiga questionou, seus olhos dançando em ansiedade.

Eu suspirei. "Eu não sei, Alice. Você não acha que é algo perigoso? Um lugar cheio de pessoas que têm problemas sociais e eu só apareço por lá e tento ajudá-los emocionalmente? Certo!"

Alice suspirou. "Bella, nesse lugar ainda tem outros profissionais. Além disso, se fosse um lugar perigoso, como você disse, eles não iriam pedir por voluntários, certo?"

Ela tinha um ponto aqui.

"Basta fazer uma visita no lugar, você vai? E então você pode decidir.", Alice continuou.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você é tão agressiva às vezes, assim como no ensino médio."

Alice e eu somos melhores amigas desde o ensino médio. Nós duas frequentamos a Escola Forks High antes de irmos para a faculdade juntas. Meus anos de escola foram uma tranquilidade, mas os de Alice foram o oposto. Ela estava ocupada envolvendo-se em atividades comunitárias, enquanto eu apenas fui uma ávida leitora. Eu nunca gostei de lugares lotados, mas eu me interessei por Psicologia. Estranho, né?

Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha apenas um ano. Minha mãe me levou para morar em Phoenix e se casou novamente quando eu tinha acabado de terminar o meu primeiro ano. Eu sabia que ela queria privacidade no período recém-casada, então eu decidi ir morar com meu pai em Forks, uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington. Meu pai trabalhava como chefe de polícia lá, portanto, nenhum menino se atreveu a mexer comigo. O que foi um bônus, eu acho.

Conheci Alice no meu primeiro dia na escola e nós imediatamente nos tornamos boas amigas. Ela sempre me fez participar dos eventos escolares, embora neste caso eu tive que me cuidar por mim mesma. Uma vez que Alice tentava me juntar com Michael Newton, o famoso _quarterback_; mas eu não tinha que ser uma vidente para saber que Mike sempre esteve interessado em mim desde o meu primeiro dia em Forks High. Eu culpo o meu lado psicóloga por desconfiar que a sua intenção era só para me levar para a cama. Eu nunca namorei e nem tive qualquer interesse nos garotos. Eu acredito que eu não encontrei a pessoa certa ainda.

O som do 'beep' parou o meu devaneio e olhei para Alice. Ela abriu o seu BlackBerry e revirou os olhos.

"Desculpe, Bella, mas o meu parceiro de design me pediu para ir para a classe imediatamente. Vejo você no dormitório", ela disse enquanto se levantava do banco.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Boa sorte".

Ela bufou e agitou as mãos. Eu a vi caminhar até o prédio, enquanto eu ainda estava sentada no banco. Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o papel amarelo novamente. Eu franzi os lábios e peguei minha bolsa.

Eu estacionei o meu antigo carro em frente ao edifício. Um banner vermelho gigante com as palavras 'precisamos de voluntários' escritas em letras brancas me acolheu. Eu respirei fundo e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Meu cabelo era castanho escuro, mais parecido com a cor mogno, e às vezes ele tinha a sua própria vontade. Eu olhei para o espelho retrovisor e tentei domar o meu cabelo. Olhei rapidamente para o meu reflexo. Rosto em forma de coração, com olhos castanhos e pele pálida. Nada de especial.

Eu saí da minha caminhonete, o carro que o meu pai me deu quando eu me mudei para Forks. Ela era uma caminhonete Chevy 1953. Meu pai comprou o carro do seu amigo, Billy Black, um nativo americano da reserva. Seu filho, Jacob Black, era meu amigo, mas eu sabia que ele gostava de mim mais do que como um amigo. Ele confessou seu sentimento por mim uma vez, mas eu disse que seria melhor se nós fossemos apenas amigos. Jacob ficou ferido no início, mas depois ele gradualmente compreendeu e nós ainda permanecíamos melhores amigos até hoje.

Fui até a recepção, onde havia uma mulher sentada com uma pilha de papeis na mesa. A mulher tinha cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, e ela usava camisa e calça jeans. Ela parecia ocupada organizando todos aqueles papeis.

Eu limpei minha garganta. "Desculpe-me, senhora."

A mulher levantou a cabeça e sorriu quando me viu. "Sim, posso ajudá-la?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "Uh... Eu só quero perguntar sobre o programa de voluntariado e, talvez, se você ainda tem alguma vaga disponível."

"Oh," Ela parecia surpresa e vasculhou alguns papeis até que ela me deu um formulário.

Peguei o papel e vi que era um formulário de inscrição para o programa de voluntariado.

"Você pode preenchê-lo agora. Basta tomar o seu tempo", ela disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me sentei e em uma cadeira em frente a ela. Eu peguei a minha caneta do meu estojo e comecei a escrever algumas informações básicas sobre mim, como o nome, data de nascimento, local de nascimento, endereço, formação escolar e número de telefone. Eu entreguei o formulário de volta para a mulher uma vez que eu terminei de escrever as informações.

"Então... Isabella..."

"Bella", eu a interrompi.

Ela sorriu. "Bella... Eu vejo que você é uma estudante de Psicologia. Acho que é por isso que você quer ser voluntária neste lugar."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Sim e não, senhora. Bem, sim, porque isso me ajudaria em meu estudo e não porque eu só quero fazer algo durante o meu recesso da faculdade." Eu estava esperando que ela acreditasse em mim. Eu nunca fui uma boa mentirosa.

Ela riu. "Ah... eu tenho certeza disso." Ela estendeu a mão: "Eu sou Katherine Collins, a propósito. Você pode me chamar de Kate."

Eu apertei a mão dela, "Prazer em conhecê-la, Kate."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Então, você quer conhecer ao redor das instalações?"

Eu sorri. "Eu adoraria."

Kate se levantou da cadeira e chamou um homem com cabelos de cor areia e olhos castanhos. O homem se aproximou de nós e sorriu para mim. "Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu marido, Garrett Collins. Garrett, esta é Bella. Ela acaba de se candidatar para voluntariar neste lugar."

O homem, Garrett, estendeu a mão e me cumprimentou, "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Obrigado por se voluntariar. Kate realmente precisa de ajuda."

Eu ri. "Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Garrett. Ficarei feliz por ajudar você e Kate".

Garrett substituiu Kate na recepção enquanto ela me levou para uma turnê curta do edifício. Kate me disse que o edifício era antigo, mas o proprietário queria fazer algo pelo prédio e então decidiu fazer deste edifício um local para serviço social. Kate e Garrett já trabalhavam neste lugar há três anos. Este era o quarto ano deles.

"O que torna este lugar tão especial que você ainda é voluntária aqui já há quatro anos?" Perguntei isso por curiosidade a ela. Quero dizer, este lugar estava cheio de pessoas com problemas, pelo amor de Deus.

Kate sorriu. "Você vai ver."

Ela me levou para uma sala grande e ela abriu a grande porta de vidro. Dentro da sala, havia muitos adolescentes e adultos. Eles estavam separados em grupos e pareciam agitados, presos em seu próprio mundo. Meu coração se apertou quando eu os vi. Todas essas pessoas... eles deveriam estar sendo felizes e estarem desfrutando de suas vidas, mas eu não precisava adivinhar que nem todas as pessoas tinham esse privilégio.

"Alguns deles se viciaram em drogas, porque eles se encontravam deprimidos. Outros por problemas familiares, problemas escolares, algo como isso. E alguns deles se deprimiram por alguma outra situação particular", explicou Kate. Ela apontou para uma menina com o cabelo vermelho. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira com um livro grosso em suas mãos. "Essa menina... o nome dela é Margaret. Ela tem um QI de 160. Ela se sente deprimida porque ela nunca foi capaz de estar no mesmo nível escolar que as meninas normais de sua idade. Ela é tem 16 anos, mas ela já terminou o ensino médio. "

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério?"

Kate assentiu com tristeza. "Ela fica isolada e foi ainda pior quando seus pais não souberam o que fazer. Margaret tentou se matar uma vez e agora ela está recebendo terapia aqui três vezes por semana."

Olhei para Margaret e o sentimento de compaixão surgiu em mim. Eu queria ajudar essas pessoas, mesmo que eu não fosse capaz de ajudar muito. Eu nunca fiz trabalho voluntário ou tive experiência com este tipo de pessoa antes, mas eu gostaria de tentar. Talvez eu pudesse aprender alguma coisa com elas. Eu só esperava que a minha capacidade de entender as pessoas me ajudasse nisto.

"Então, quando eu começo?" Perguntei a Kate novamente quando recomeçamos a andar ao redor do prédio.

"A temporada será aberta na próxima semana e vamos ligar pra você fornecendo os detalhes", Kate me respondeu.

Olhei ao redor do prédio, mais uma vez, quando eu peguei um vislumbre de um rapaz com cabelos cor de bronze em uma janela do segundo andar. Ele estava olhando para mim e eu tremi um pouco sob o seu olhar.

"Este é Edward," Kate disse pra mim.

Eu olhei para ela. Kate também estava olhando para a janela e eu voltei a olhar para cima para onde o rapaz estava. Ele ainda estava lá, vestindo uma camiseta escura e calça jeans. Mesmo de longe, eu poderia dizer que Edward era um homem de boa aparência.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntei a Kate em voz baixa.

"Problemas familiares. Seu pai sempre muito ocupado enquanto sua mãe estava deprimida. Ele se tornou hostil e se meteu em um problema sério no gerenciamento da raiva. Nós o colocamos separado dos outros porque ele tentou ferir um dos garotos aqui. Todos têm medo dele." Kate me explicou.

Uau, este lugar era interessante, de fato.

E então eu vi Edward se virar e desaparecer da janela. Eu me virei para Kate novamente. "Ninguém nunca chega perto dele?"

Kate suspirou. "Alguns poucos. A maior parte são os profissionais. Não se preocupe... os voluntários não vão lidar com casos assim."

"Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?" Perguntei novamente.

Kate deu de ombros. "Pelo que eu ouvi, ele está aqui há dois meses. Ele era um menino maravilhoso e encantador antes de tudo isso acontecer. Ele estudava medicina, mas desistiu." E então ela olhou para mim. "Você vê, Bella... nem todas essas crianças são ruins. Eles são inteligentes e brilhantes. Eles simplesmente não sabem como lidar com momentos difíceis e seus pais não podem ajudá-los também. Você pode experimentar isso por si mesma quando o programa começar."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia disso, mas a má reputação por vezes influenciava o que as outras pessoas pensavam sobre eles. Eles ainda tinham a chance de um futuro melhor, eu me senti mal momentaneamente por julgar tudo isso tão precocemente.

Kate sorriu e estendeu a mão. "É muito bom conhecer você, Bella. Estou tão feliz que você está disposta a se voluntariar aqui. Nem todo estudante de Psicologia faz coisas assim."

Eu ri levemente e apertei sua mão. "É muito bom conhecer você também, Kate. Estou muito feliz de poder ajudar."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu vou fazer uma ligação pra você fornecendo os detalhes."

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem."

Eu olhei para a janela onde Edward estava anteriormente e então caminhei novamente com Kate. Este programa de voluntariado seria interessante, de fato.

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Olá Fic nova eu estarei auxiliando a Lary nessa nova jornada, ao que tudo indica um Edward furioso está a caminho! Aguardemos_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_N/T: Não tenho data certa pra atualizar essa fic, a original é finalizada. E hum é isso :)_

_Espero que gostem._

_Lary Reeden_


	2. Nossos Corações

_**Capítulo 2 - Nossos Corações**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Depois de ter uma breve conversa com Kate e Garrett, voltei para o meu campus. Durante minha viagem de volta, eu estive pensando muito. 'Nossos Corações' era um lugar interessante, mas como poderia aquele lugar ser da forma como era? Kate não me contou tudo sobre o lugar, ela acabou falando somente o básico. Talvez eu pudesse procurar algumas informações antes de voltar para o meu dormitório? Eu tinha certeza de que Alice não estaria em casa até escurecer.

Eu parei meu carro no estacionamento do campus e puxei meu celular. Olhei para o relógio na tela. Eram 15:30. Eu suspirei. Alice definitivamente não estaria em casa ainda. Abri o aplicativo de mensagens e digitei uma mensagem de texto para ela.

**Eu estou na biblioteca. Coisa de pesquisa. Até logo. B**

Eu coloquei meu telefone de volta na minha bolsa e saí do meu carro. Alguns alunos que tinham acabado de chegar das suas aulas podiam ser vistos no jardim e no edifício. Andei em direção à biblioteca e me senti aliviada quando percebi que ela não tinha fechado ainda. Alguns estudantes ainda estavam lendo ou fazendo uma discussão de grupo em algumas mesas. Entrei e fui direto para a área de multimídia. Sentei-me em um dos espaços vazios e liguei o computador. Eu abri a página na internet e digitei 'Nossos Corações' na caixa de busca.

Vários links e revistas apareceram na tela e eu comecei a minha pesquisa. 'Nossos Corações' era propriedade de um médico chamado Wills Gerandy. Ele era médico sênior do hospital local. O edifício foi de seu pai. Ele herdou depois que seu pai faleceu. Aparentemente, ele não tinha tempo para manter o edifício e decidiu usá-lo para os serviços sociais. Ele fundou 'Nossos Corações' juntamente com alguns de seus colegas e dos voluntários que o ajudam, eles oferecem serviços ao longo de cada ano. Alguns dos nomes de seus colegas eram Dr. Bertha Adams, Dr. Tommy Mc Grath, Dr. Kelly McCollins e Dr. Carlisle Cullen, assim como outros nomes de funcionários administrativos. Eles eram todos os especialistas e me surpreendeu que eles ainda tinham tempo para irem até o lugar. Eu me perguntei se eles tinham tempo para si mesmos ou até mesmo para a sua família.

Eu estava lendo um dos jornais com a entrevista de Dr. Gerandy que relatava algo sobre seus pacientes quando Alice chegou na biblioteca. Ela parecia exausta, mas seus olhos ainda dançavam com entusiasmo. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Ei, você ainda está aqui?" Ela me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e voltei para o monitor de LCD. "Eu só fiz algumas pesquisas sobre o lugar do serviço social. Ele é chamado de 'Nossos Corações' e é de propriedade de um cirurgião, Dr. Wills Gerandy ".

Alice assobiou em voz baixa. "Uau, interessante."

Revirei os olhos.

"Então, você vai fazer o programa de voluntariado, certo?"

Eu exalei. "Bem... este lugar parece legal. Ele não é um submundo para terroristas ou um lugar secreto para os agentes, então eu acho que vou dar a este lugar uma chance."

Ela sorriu. "Eu sabia que você diria que sim."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você sempre sabe."

Alice riu e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. "Vamos lá. A biblioteca vai fechar em breve."

Eu concordei e peguei minha mochila antes de sair da biblioteca com Alice.

"Você já encontrou alguém para saber mais sobre aquele lugar?" Alice me perguntou depois que terminamos de ter o nosso jantar fora e voltamos para o nosso quarto. Nós dividíamos um quarto no dormitório e nossos limitados itens, objetos e pertences, mas era acolhedor o suficiente.

Deitei-me na minha pequena cama e olhei para o teto. "Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar, Alice." Eu olhei para a minha melhor amiga. "Eles são tão jovens, tão brilhantes, mas eles devem ficar aprisionados naquele lugar. É apenas... é um desperdício."

Alice também deitou na cama e virou o corpo para olhar para mim. "A vida não é sempre bonita, Bella. Acho que esse lugar abriu os teus olhos um pouco."

Eu sorri severamente. "Um dos voluntários me contou sobre essa garota... Margaret. Você pode acreditar que ela tem um QI de 160? Ela tem apenas 16 anos, mas já terminou a escola."

As sobrancelhas de Alice dispararam. "Uau!"

Eu ri levemente.

"Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso. Então eu não teria que ter suportado os miseráveis anos da escola," Alice murmurou.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o teto novamente. "Bem, isso é o lado bom, mas o lado escurecido é que ela se sentia isolada, porque ela não tinha amigos. Sentia-se sozinha e eu acho que os pais dela a empurraram direto para a faculdade. Ela pode ter um QI alto, mas ela ainda é uma menina de 16 anos." Eu tentei olhar pelo lado da psicologia.

"Ah... Sinto muito por ouvir isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça e de repente a imagem do rapaz de cabelos bronze passou pela minha mente. Seu olhar profundo e sua figura alta com a camiseta escura e calça jeans assombraram a minha mente. Principalmente quando me lembrei da história que Kate contou, me lembrei que ele era um menino encantador e maravilhoso antes de ser uma pessoa hostil. O que o fez ficar assim? O que aconteceu com sua família?

"E também há um rapaz" eu disse a Alice.

"Um rapaz?" Da minha visão periférica, eu podia dizer que ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Seu nome é Edward. Ele está separado dos outros jovens, porque ele tem problemas de controle da raiva. Eu o vi de pé perto de uma janela, e ele estava olhando pra mim." Ainda me lembro do arrepio que eu senti quando nosso olhar se encontrou. Parecia que ele estava olhando diretamente para a minha alma.

"Ele é perigoso?" Alice disse em voz baixa.

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eles disseram que Edward só é tratado por profissionais. Eu não acho que ele terá a chance de estar perto dos voluntários".

Alice assentiu. "Quando você começará?"

"A abertura será realizada na próxima semana. E você sabe que na próxima semana é o recesso da faculdade, o que vai ser realmente uma boa oportunidade." Eu sorri e olhei para Alice. "Obrigada por me dizer sobre este programa."

Minha melhor amiga sorriu. "Não tem problema, Bella."

"E você? Você está voltando para casa para Forks neste intervalo?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela zombou. "Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. Acho que vou te fazer companhia."

Suspirei sonhadora. "Oh, Alice... o que vou fazer com você?"

Ela revirou os olhos e bateu no meu rosto com um travesseiro.

A semana passou em um borrão. Eu me encontrei com meu professor e disse a ele sobre o meu plano para o projeto. Ele só me deu alguns conselhos sobre como escolher o meu tema e também sobre o tema em si. Alice ainda estava ocupada com seus projetos e ela mal passou algum tempo comigo no dormitório. Normalmente eu ia para a cama em um quarto vazio e ela já estava lá quando eu acordava. Kate ligou para mim na tarde de quinta-feira e me informou sobre os detalhes para o início no sábado. Perguntei a ela se teria muitos voluntários envolvidos e ela disse que seriam 15 voluntários, incluindo eu. Ela me pediu para eu ir para o prédio por volta das oito, pontuando isso porque a apresentação será realizada pelo proprietário. Aposto que era o Dr. Gerandy.

Sábado chegou e eu acordei cedo. Alice ainda estava dormindo quando eu terminei o meu banho e me troquei. Eu escrevi uma nota e a coloquei em sua mesa de cabeceira, dizendo a ela que eu tinha saído para participar da cerimônia de abertura às 8h00. Peguei minhas coisas e saí do dormitório. Eu caminhei até o estacionamento e entrei em minha caminhonete. Eu liguei o motor e dirigi saindo do meu campus.

Minha caminhonete chegou ao meu destino cinco minutos mais cedo. Eu vi várias pessoas, principalmente na minha idade, na frente do edifício. Kate acenou com as mãos quando ela me viu e me deu um leve sorriso. Eu saí da caminhonete e fui na sua direção.

"Você está no horário", ela me disse.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu preciso agradecer por isso. Foi um milagre nesta manhã o meu carro não ter dado nenhum problema."

Kate riu e me passou um papel. Eu peguei da mão dela e li o roteiro do dia.

08.15 – 09.00 - Cerimônia de Abertura

09h15 - 11.00 – Perspectivas

11.00 – 13.00 – Almoço

13.15 - 1.500 – Introdução

15.15 – 16.30 – Tempo livre

Wow! Agenda cheia.

Kate conduziu todos nós para uma grande sala que já estava preparada para a abertura. Havia apenas um simples palco com um enorme banner escrito 'Voluntários, sejam bem-vindos' e algumas cadeiras para o público. Havia também algumas cadeiras próximas ao palco, eu imaginei que era para o pessoal administrativo ou para os voluntários permanentes, como Kate e Garrett.

Depois que todos nós estávamos sentados em nossas cadeiras, Kate abriu a cerimônia com um discurso curto. Apenas no final, eu vi três homens e duas mulheres entrarem na sala. Eles pareciam velhos o suficiente e eu soube imediatamente que provavelmente eles eram os médicos que auxiliavam neste lugar. Eu reconheci o Dr. Gerandy do seu perfil que eu tinha lido ontem na internet e de todas as pessoas que estavam sentadas ali, um homem me chamou a atenção. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e eu acho que eu já o vi em outro lugar antes.

Kate apresentou todos os médicos e então eu soube que o loiro era o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Minha atenção foi trazida de volta para o evento, quando o Dr. Gerandy caminhou até o palco e nos deu o seu discurso. Ele disse a sua gratidão a todos nós, os voluntários, e esperava o melhor para o nosso trabalho de equipe.

Após o discurso de Dr. Gerandy, a abertura se encerrou. Kate nos levou para uma sala menor, eu acho que era uma sala de reuniões. Ela nos disse para nos sentarmos e nos apresentarmos. Eu levantei a minha mão quando ela chamou meu nome e esperei por mais um momento depois dela terminar de verificar a todos nós. Haviam dez do sexo masculino e 5 voluntárias do sexo feminino. Eu estava tão feliz que nenhum dos meus colegas estava aqui. Eles estavam mais interessados em si mesmos e em seus passeios pelo shopping ou provavelmente em alguma festa.

"Obrigada por suas participações no programa deste ano. Nossos Corações sempre faz esse tipo de evento ao longo de todos os anos, quando o nosso lugar fica lotado de jovens que precisam de ajuda. Seu trabalho aqui é para nos ajudar a ajudá-los e fazer algum trabalho técnico. Este programa será realizado por dois meses e poderá ser prorrogado em algumas ocasiões. Isso não é uma regra. Você pode voltar no próximo ano ou não. A escolha é sua. Mas, este lugar vai dar a você uma lição muito importante sobre a vida e espero que você possa valorizar a sua vida depois que você vir a realidade disto aqui."

"Também temos alguns profissionais, então não se preocupem se vocês sentirem que vocês não podem ajudar um dos jovens. A área de vocês é apenas no primeiro andar, enquanto o segundo e o terceiro andar são proibidos. Esses são lugares para os casos mais intensos e não é local para os voluntários. "

Mais uma vez, eu me lembrei do rapaz cabelos cor de bronze. Ele estava no segundo andar, quando eu o vi. Seu caso era tão sério?

O restante da informação foi preenchida com algumas bases técnicas. Tínhamos que estar aqui às 8h00 de segunda a sábado e sairíamos depois das 3 no período da tarde. Era o tempo livre que teríamos, podíamos optar por ficar e conhecer melhor os jovens ou apenas ajudar a equipe aqui. No meu caso, eu imaginei que iria escolher a primeira opção.

Kate nos liberou para o almoço às 11h00 e, como o programa já havia começado, nós almoçaríamos com os jovens. Eu andei com os outros voluntários pelo corredor. O grande refeitório já estava cheio com os jovens e eu reconheci alguns deles quando Kate tinha me levado para o curto passeio do outro dia. Sentamos nas mesas longe o suficiente deles e eu os assisti comer. Eu não podia acreditar que eram jovens com problemas. Eles pareciam relativamente normais por fora, mas quando eu tive a chance de olhar para um dos olhos daqueles jovens, eles estavam vazios e meu estômago se apertou.

"Eles são jovens adoráveis, não são?" Eu ouvi alguém sussurrar ao meu lado e eu me virei para olhar para a pessoa.

Eu vi uma garota da minha idade, com óculos e cabelos castanhos. Seus olhos escuros estavam cheios de compaixão e eu sorri um pouco. Eu me virei para olhar para trás, para os jovens. Eles ainda estavam desfrutando da sua comida.

"Sim, eles são", eu respondi a ela.

"Você é Isabella, certo?" ela perguntou.

Eu sorri e olhei para ela. "Bella. E você é..."

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Oi, Bella. Sou Angela. Prazer em conhecê-la."

Eu apertei sua mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la também, Angela."

E então, de repente, a sala ficou em silêncio. Tanto Angela quanto eu viramos a cabeça e vimos o Dr. Cullen com o rapaz cabelos bronze. Engoli em seco ligeiramente. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu o tinha visto mais de perto. Seu cabelo era rebelde com uma cor incomum de bronze, ele tinha uma definição acentuada da sua mandíbula e as maçãs do rosto salientes, seus olhos eram lindamente verdes. Ele usava uma camiseta cinza com jeans claros e como eu previ, ele era lindo. Ele parecia alheio ao seu redor e colocava um pouco de comida em sua bandeja. Antes dele sair com o Dr. Cullen, ele olhou em torno do grande refeitório. Ele parecia estar à procura de algo ou alguém.

E então seu olhar caiu sobre mim.

Eu parei de respirar.

Ele estava olhando para mim, o mesmo olhar intenso de quando ele fez há uma semana atrás.

Eu não podia me mover.

Ele me olhou por um momento antes de o Dr. Cullen o cutucar no seu ombro suavemente e eles saíram da sala.

"Por que ele estava olhando para nós? Ouvi dizer que ele tem um problema intenso.", Angela sussurrou para mim.

Pisquei várias vezes e exalei lentamente. Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha prendido a respiração por muito tempo. Olhei para a porta onde o rapaz tinha saído com o Dr. Cullen. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Dr. Cullen e Edward, eles tinham a mesma feição e a mesma postura. Será que eles eram parentes?

"Eu gostaria de ter essa resposta.", sussurrei, mais para mim do que para ela.

* * *

_**NOTA DA TRADUTORA**_

_Ai meninas, me corroendo por mais, quero esse encontro ou sei lá até eu parei de respirar quando percebi que ele entrou no refeitório fiquei imaginando uma cena de acesso de raiva, ou sei lá, fiquei feliz que não pelo menos!_

_Diz olá_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_


	3. Os Hales

_**Capítulo 3 - Os Hales**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eu comi o meu almoço com uma sensação inquietante. A imagem do rapaz, quero dizer Edward, ficou repassando na minha mente. Eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia que eu estaria aqui hoje. Mas por que ele me olhou assim? E devo acrescentar que ele apenas olhou para mim, não para qualquer um dos outros voluntários. Será que ele sabia que a minha intenção neste lugar não era apenas para ajudar?

Após o almoço, a equipe nos solicitou para dar assistência aos jovens. Todos nós nos separamos para encontrarmos com os jovens que precisavam de nossa ajuda. Surpreendentemente, eu tive a chance de ficar com Margaret esta tarde. Ela era uma menina doce e brilhante. Eu me lembraria de ler mais sobre o convívio social antes da próxima oportunidade de ter outro momento com ela novamente. Eu estava acreditando que Margaret seria a candidata mais adequada para o meu projeto, porque o caso dela era bem interessante. Como alguém tão inteligente pode tomar uma decisão precipitada em querer acabar com a própria vida. Basicamente, quanto mais inteligente a pessoa era, a sua mentalidade amadurecia assim como a sua maturidade. Margaret era um caso diferente e era por isso que era tão interessante.

Eu passei a minha tarde com Margaret, apenas ouvindo a sua história e, por vezes fazendo piadas com ela. Eu disse a mim mesma, mais uma vez, ela provavelmente parecia saudável por fora, mas ela estava quebrada por dentro. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito que os olhos dela estavam refletindo tristeza quando ela falou sobre seus pais ou de sua família. Eu só esperava que a minha presença pudesse fazer com que ela se sentisse muito melhor, por ela saber que ainda tinha alguém ali que a queria ouvir.

Eu fui para casa às 5 da tarde, depois de dizer adeus a Margaret e prometer a ela que eu voltaria na segunda-feira. Dei tchau a Angela também, a única voluntária que eu conheci neste dia. Eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecer os demais, porque eles estavam todos ocupados com seus próprios jovens. Alice estava desenhando alguns esboços em nosso quarto quando cheguei em casa.

"Então, como foi seu primeiro dia?" Ela me perguntou, sem retirar os olhos do esboço.

Eu exalei e me joguei na minha cama. "Cansativo, mas interessante. Tive a oportunidade de conhecer Margaret."

"Ah... a menina QI?"

Eu sorri um pouco. "Sim, a garota do QI. Ela é incrível e uma doce menina. Ela poderia se tornar o meu projeto".

Alice se virou e olhou para mim. "Poderia? Existe outra pessoa?"

Eu olhei para o teto. Eu não sei por que meus pensamentos se mantinham derivando de volta para Edward. Kate estava certa, no entanto. Todos os jovens tinham medo dele. O refeitório ficou em silêncio absoluto quando ele chegou. Mas, quando ele olhou para mim, eu senti algo emanando dele. Talvez houvesse algo em mim que o deixou interessado? Eu tremi.

"Eu encontrei Edward hoje."

"Edward? O rapaz que você me falou antes?" Alice me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do teto.

"Eu pensei que os voluntários não lidariam com casos como o dele?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, não lidamos. Ele estava no refeitório, quando nós fizemos o nosso almoço também. Um médico estava com ele o tempo todo."

"Sou eu ou você está interessada em fazer dele o seu projeto?"

Eu franzi os lábios. "Ele poderia ser um projeto bem interessante."

Eu pude ouvir o suspiro de Alice. "Bella, eu sei que você sempre quer ter boas notas. Mas, se colocar em perigo com alguém com esse tipo de histórico apenas para conseguir um A* não é uma atitude sábia."

_*Nos Estados Unidos o sistema de notas é diferente. Uma nota A equivale a 10._

Revirei os olhos e olhei para ela. "Não é assim."

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Então, me diga o que é."

"Eu só senti como se... ele fosse diferente." Minha voz falhou no final.

Desta vez foi Alice quem revirou os olhos. "Bella, todos os jovens de lá são diferentes. Bem, literalmente".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Além disso, eu estava no meu primeiro dia ainda, eu teria mais dias para vir. Eu estava interessada no caso de Edward, mas Alice estava certa. Não valia a pena o meu potencial risco para um A.

"Então, você está livre amanhã?"

"Sim. Só preciso estar lá de segunda a sábado. Domingo é o meu dia livre. Por que a pergunta?" Perguntei a ela curiosamente.

Alice sorriu timidamente. "Vamos fazer o nosso momento de meninas então. Isso será ótimo, antes que você venha com todo o seu 'aconselhamento' aliás", ela citou a palavra aconselhamento fazendo aspas com os dedos.

Revirei os olhos.

Alice com sucesso me arrancou da minha cama no dia seguinte. Ela insistiu para nós irmos fazer compras no shopping. Ela disse que precisava ver a nova tendência da moda. Sim, certo!

Eu acompanhei Alice a uma loja de vestidos e sem rumo caminhei entre as roupas sofisticadas quando eu acidentalmente esbarrei em alguém que acabava de sair de um vestiário.

"Ei! Olhe por onde anda!"

Uma voz feminina me disse em tom áspero.

Corei. "Desculpe, eu não vi você." Eu olhei para a mulher loira de olhos azuis. Ela era linda e eu imediatamente me senti insignificante.

Ela me olhou e depois jogou o cabelo. Eu quase virei meus olhos.

"Da próxima vez mantenha os olhos abertos", ela disse para mim ainda em tom áspero, mas ela não olhou para mim. Engraçado! Ela me disse para manter os olhos abertos, mas ela nem olhou para mim quando ela falou comigo. Eu quase sorri. Esta mulher era uma egocêntrica. Ela podia parecer uma fortaleza por fora, mas ela era fraca por dentro. Cara! Eu amo a psicologia.

Eu sorri com remorso. "Eu realmente sinto muito."

Ela bufou e se afastou de mim.

Suspirei e comecei a procurar Alice. Eu não acho que eu poderia ficar nesta loja por mais tempo. Eu procurei por Alice inúmeras vezes antes de achá-la diante do caixa. Ela estava com um homem alto, loiro e eles pareciam estar tendo uma intensa conversa. Eu exalei alto e caminhei até ela. Alice riu feito uma criança quando me aproximei dela.

"Você terminou?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Alice virou-se para me ver e sorriu. Seus olhos se iluminaram em felicidade. "Ei, Bella! Só vou pagar por essas roupas. Ah, eu quero que você conheça Jasper." Ela se virou para o homem loiro. "Jasper, esta é a minha melhor amiga, Bella."

O homem loiro sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Olá, Bella, eu sou Jasper Hale," Ele me disse com um forte sotaque sulista. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

Eu sorri e apertei a sua mão. "Olá, Jasper. Sou Bella Swan. É bom conhecer você também."

"Ei, Jazz. Você já terminou? Eu estou com fome."

Reconheci a voz e quase fiz uma careta quando eu vi a mulher loira que eu acidentalmente trombei anteriormente. Isso ia ser interessante.

Jasper olhou para a mulher. "Sim, Rosalie. Por que você não vem até aqui por um momento? Eu quero que você conheça essas senhoras."

A mulher loira, Rosalie, caminhou para nós com uma expressão de tédio. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela me viu. "Oh," ela disse sem rodeios.

Jasper sorriu, ignorando a expressão azeda dela. "Alice, Bella, esta é a minha irmã gêmea. Rosalie Hale."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. Gêmea?

Alice sorriu. "É muito bom conhecer você, Rosalie."

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Sim. Igualmente." E então ela se virou para Jasper. "Eu estou esperando no carro." Ela se virou sem dizer mais uma palavra para nós.

Jasper suspirou. "Eu sinto muito. Ela sempre age assim com pessoas novas." E então ele sorriu para Alice. "Eu vou ver você em breve, Senhorita Brandon."

Alice riu.

Jasper se virou para mim e acenou com a cabeça. "Foi bom conhecer você, Bella."

Eu sorri. "O mesmo pra você."

Ele se virou e se afastou de nós. Virei a cabeça para Alice e estreitei os olhos. "Eu vou ver você em breve, Senhorita Brandon? O que ele quis supostamente dizer com isso?"

Alice corou ligeiramente. "Bem... ele esteve de certa forma... pedindo o meu número."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu não posso acreditar. Você encontrou um encontro no shopping."

"Ei! Ele é um cara legal," Alice se defendeu.

"Ele é, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da sua irmã gêmea. Eu não posso imaginar que você estava combinando de sair com ele enquanto eu tive que lidar com a sua irmã gêmea. Muito obrigada, Alice," eu disse em tom agudo.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor, Bella. Isso não pode ter sido tão ruim assim."

Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto Alice pagava por suas roupas no caixa. Eu tinha certeza de que não seria a primeira vez que me encontraria com os Hales.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Pai dos Mau-humorados o que foi essa Rose? Grosseira define bem a pessoa!_

_Bella toda inclinada a fazer do Edward um projeto! Bella somos nós quem dizemos: "Seria tão interessante" _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B: **__Olá! Lary me pediu pra betar essa fic e eu vim com prazer! Eu já a li toda e posso assegurar a vocês que é linda. *-* Vocês vão amar esse Edward com problemas de gerenciamento de raiva, hohoho. Parei de falar sobre isso. E essa Rosalie pé no saco e grosseira? Tão diferente do irmão... *suspira*_

_Nos vemos no próximo, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews! :*_

_Bjs!_

_Kessy Rods_


	4. Primeiro Encontro

_**Capítulo 4 - Primeiro encontro**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

O resto do meu domingo se passou sem incidentes. Devo agradecer a Alice por fazer os meus pés ficarem totalmente exaustos. Ela parecia feliz desde que ela tinha se encontrado com Jasper. Ela não parou de cantarolar músicas aleatórias, mesmo depois que chegamos ao dormitório. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que, se Alice começasse a namorar o cara que ela conheceu no shopping, mesmo que isso não fosse da minha conta, eu não achava que eu poderia a encontrar com Rosalie novamente e ter uma conversa civilizada com ela. Devo dizer a Alice para se manter um pouco mais calma só para que eu pudesse dormir um pouco, porque eu precisava chegar cedo em Nossos Corações amanhã de manhã.

Felizmente eu consegui entrar no prédio cinco minutos mais cedo, tal como quando a cerimônia de apresentação foi realizada. E depois da curta orientação para o dia, Kate e os outros voluntários mais antigos nos disseram para ajudar os jovens. Eu tive a chance de me encontrar novamente com Margaret e aprender mais sobre a sua personalidade. Eu era mais como um agente duplo aqui. Uma amiga para Margaret, mas também uma estudante que precisava fazer o seu projeto de estudos para outras pessoas. Deixei Margaret com outros jovens para almoçar quando o pessoal nos disse que era a hora do almoço.

Eu estava escrevendo as minhas anotações quando Kate me ligou e pediu minha ajuda para levar alguns documentos no segundo andar.

"Todo mundo está ocupado e eu só consegui encontrar você, Bella. Você pode entregar esses papeis ao Dr. Cullen lá em cima?" Kate me pediu e entregou uma pilha de papeis.

"Eu pensei que o segundo e o terceiro andar eram proibidos para os voluntários," eu disse a ela quando eu peguei os papeis da sua mão.

Ela parecia exausta, não era de se admirar, porque ela tinha que ter certeza que todos os jovens estavam fazendo as suas sessões de terapia, enquanto ela tinha que supervisionar o nosso trabalho.

Kate sorriu timidamente. "Eu sei, Bella, mas eu preciso estar no refeitório agora. Garrett e as equipes precisam da minha ajuda. Além disso, a sala do Dr. Cullen é bem próxima à escada assim você não vai encontrar com os jovens que têm casos mais intensos."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Tudo bem."

Kate sorriu agradecida. "Obrigada, Bella."

Eu sorri de volta e comecei a subir as escadas. Eu exalei e subi os degraus cautelosamente. O segundo andar era tão silencioso, era muito diferente do primeiro andar. Meu batimento cardíaco aumentou e eu rezei em silêncio. Eu não precisava fazer uma cena aqui.

Quando cheguei ao segundo andar, de repente, o prédio pareceu ficar mais silencioso pra mim. Todas as portas estavam fechadas, exceto uma porta que estava aberta pela metade. Andei devagar e olhei através da porta, mas eu não poderia encontrar qualquer sinal do consultório do Dr. Cullen. Continuei a andar e parei no fim do corredor. Havia uma grande janela e quando eu cheguei lá, eu vi o cenário abaixo e percebi que era o mesmo lugar em que eu vi pela primeira vez Edward.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha quando percebi que eu estava bem onde ele estava naquele dia. Ele estaria neste andar naquele momento.

Engoli em seco. Eu sabia que vir aqui seria uma má ideia pra mim. Eu posso ser uma estudante de psicologia, mas para se estar próximo de alguém que tem problemas mentais isso ainda não era suficiente. Eu apertei os papeis na minha mão com força e decidi voltar para o primeiro andar. Eu me virei e quase gritei quando vi que um homem estava de pé atrás de mim.

Todos os documentos em minha mão voaram para o chão e eu quase caí de joelhos, mas o homem me segurou firmemente pela minha cintura e me manteve de pé. Eu inconscientemente me apoiei em seu ombro, tentando controlar os meus erráticos batimentos. Seu aperto era tão forte, mas tão terno e ele era tão quente. Eu lentamente olhei para o rosto do homem e engasguei quando eu vi que era o rapaz de cabelos bronze.

O homem era Edward.

Meu batimento cardíaco permaneceu irregular. Meu lado consciente me disse para fugir de seu abraço, enquanto o meu outro lado me disse para ficar onde eu estava. Ele estava olhando para mim com seus olhos verdes penetrantes e nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Eu juro que eu podia sentir o seu coração bater no meu peito. Ele me olhou profundamente com uma expressão curiosa, enquanto eu tentava não me contorcer em seu abraço.

"Edward, solte ela!"

Eu ouvi a voz de um homem atrás do seu ombro e olhei para o homem loiro. Eu o reconheci como o Dr. Cullen.

Edward ainda me segurava com força, como se ele estivesse com medo de me deixar ir.

"Edward!"

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante antes de ele puxar seus braços da minha cintura e dar alguns passos para trás. Ele me olhou por um momento antes dele se virar e entrar na sala que eu vi que estava entreaberta anteriormente.

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça brevemente.

Dr. Cullen se aproximou de mim e começou a recolher os papeis espalhados no chão. Eu cai de volta ao presente e rapidamente recolhi o resto dos papeis.

"Sinto muito, Dr. Cullen. Eu não deveria estar aqui", eu disse em remorso entregando a ele os papeis. Eu tinha certeza que as minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas agora. Engoli em seco. "Eu já tinha dito não a Kate, mas ela disse que estava muito ocupada e..."

"Está tudo bem", ele exclamou com um sorriso. "Não foi culpa sua. Eu deveria manter Edward em um quarto, mas eu o deixei fora do seu próprio quarto." Ele estendeu a mão. "Eu sou o Dr. Carlisle Cullen. E você é ..."

Eu sorri. "Bella, senhor. Bella Swan."

Ele riu. "Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. Não se preocupe. Este tipo de coisa não vai acontecer de novo no futuro."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Obrigada, Dr. Cullen."

O médico loiro me deu um leve sorriso também. "Por favor, me chame de Carlisle." E então ele me olhou com curiosidade. "Você é a estudante de Psicologia, certo?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, eu sou."

Ele riu de novo. "É uma grande honra tê-la aqui conosco, Bella. Nós não vemos muitos alunos de Psicologia como voluntários em nosso lugar. Nós temos um psiquiatra aqui, mas às vezes é bom ter uma jovem psicóloga também." Ele gesticulou para mim: "Você já teve o seu almoço?"

Corei. "Não, ainda não."

Ele sorriu. "Deixe-me colocar esses papeis e podemos conversar."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Dr. Cullen me levou para uma sala e tivemos o nosso almoço. Era uma sala cheia com arquivos e livros. Várias mesas com cadeiras e LCDs estavam colocadas em cantos diferentes. Cada mesa tinha um nome no topo. Dr. Cullen me levou para a sua mesa e eu me sentei em frente a ele. Nós comemos o nosso almoço e conversamos casualmente. Ele era um homem humilde, embora ele tenha se formado em Harvard e tenha conseguido o seu diploma de mestre, não muito tempo depois que ele assumiu os turnos no hospital local. Ele se juntou ao Dr. Gerandy quando ele estava começando a sua carreira e eles se tornaram melhores amigos. Ele também foi o primeiro médico que apoiou em ajudar o Dr. Gerandy ao fundarem 'Nossos Corações'.

"É um lugar encantador, Carlisle," eu disse a ele quando ele terminou a sua história.

Carlisle sorriu. "Obrigado, Bella."

"E todos esses jovens... como é que eles vem parar neste lugar?"

Ele suspirou. "Dr. Gerandy tinha alguns pacientes que seus filhos tinham problemas de comportamento. Ele pensou em construir um lugar que pudesse ajudá-los, e ele se lembrou deste prédio. Ele era de propriedade de seus pais, que deram a ele depois que eles se foram."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Certo, o artigo que eu li realmente estava me dizendo a verdade.

"Nós estamos ajudando muitas crianças aqui", ele continuou. "A maioria deles recebe a segunda chance para viverem uma vida normal novamente. Alguns deles às vezes tornam-se voluntários deste lugar."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Carlisle sorriu quando viu a minha expressão chocada. "Sim, Bella. Kate e Garrett foram dois jovens saídos daqui, eles se recuperaram. Eles se conheceram aqui, se apaixonaram e eu tenho certeza que você sabe que eles são casados agora."

Eu pisquei. "Eu... Uh... sim... é só que eu não esperava que eles tivessem sido problemáticos uma vez." Honestamente, eu acreditei que Kate e Garrett eram boas pessoas, embora eu tenha ficado curiosa para saber por que eles se ofereceram para fazer trabalho voluntário neste lugar tantas vezes. Eu acho que eu sei o porque agora. Mesmo que eles tenham tido problemas, este lugar os tornou pessoas melhores. Eu pensei brevemente se 'Nossos Corações' poderia ajudar Edward assim também.

Carlisle riu levemente. "Eles são boas pessoas, Bella. Mas, eu acho que não é sábio te contar o porquê eles vieram pra cá."

Eu sorri. "Eu entendo."

"Então, algum motivo especial para você se voluntariar neste lugar?" Ele me perguntou.

Engoli em seco. "Uh... sinceramente, senhor... Eu só quero passar pelo meu recesso acadêmico." Eu fiz uma careta interiormente.

Carlisle sorriu conscientemente. "Ah, estou vendo... mas, uma garota bonita como você não gastaria o seu tempo ajudando nesta situação rodeada de problemas sem um motivo real."

Ouch.

Suspirei em derrota. "Eu sou uma mentirosa ruim, não é?"

Desta vez, o homem loiro riu. "Não, você não é, Bella. É que o seu rosto foi tão fácil de se ler." E então, ele riu. "Então, por que você esta aqui, Bella?"

Eu brincava com meus dedos nervosamente. "Bem... eu tive problemas sobre o tema do meu projeto de faculdade e minha melhor amiga me contou sobre este programa do 'Nossos Corações', assim eu decidi fazer uma tentativa." Eu suspirei. "Mas, honestamente, eu só passei dois dias aqui e eu já pude ver que esses jovens são especiais. Eles são temas interessantes, mas ainda assim eles são... especiais."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu entendo, mas você terá que decidir, ou você vai tratar o seu caso clínico como um caso clínico ou não em qualquer aspecto. Essas crianças são vulneráveis no seu interior. Se eles souberem que a sua intenção é apenas para você fazer o seu projeto, eles ficarão de coração partido."

Engoli em seco. "Eu sei disso, Carlisle."

Ele acrescentou. "Ou... se você pudesse encontrar uma maneira de tratá-lo, tanto como um objeto de estudo quanto como seu amigo isso seria bom. Você pode ser seu amigo, enquanto você permanece objetivamente o tratando como o seu objeto de estudo."

Acredite em mim, eu estava pensando nessa parte.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

Carlisle sorriu. "Obrigado por almoçar comigo, Bella, e eu realmente sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu antes. Garanto a você que os jovens com casos intensos não vão conseguir sair dos seus quartos sem supervisão."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem." Meu coração pulou uma batida quando os olhos verdes de Edward passaram pela minha mente. "Ele não me machucou. Ele só me ajudou a não cair nos meus próprios pés." Eu não conhecia Edward, mas eu achei que eu precisava salvá-lo de ser tratado de forma equivocada depois que Carlisle o pegou me segurando.

"É apenas uma precaução, Bella. Edward é conhecido por seu comportamento repentino. Nós não sabemos quando ele perde a paciência", Carlisle explicou. Eu não sei porque, mas eu vi os olhos de Carlisle brilharem com tristeza no momento em que ele falou sobre Edward.

"O que aconteceu com Edward?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Carlisle suspirou e olhou para a janela. Seu olhar se voltou sonhador. "Edward era um garoto brilhante. Ele era inteligente e carinhoso, mas ele se transformou lentamente na forma como ele é hoje por causa do seu pai."

Silêncio.

E então Carlisle se virou para mim. Sorrindo fracamente. "A hora do almoço acabou, Bella. Você deve voltar para os jovens."

Pisquei várias vezes. "Uh... sim... com certeza." Levantei-me da cadeira. "Obrigada, Carlisle."

"Não por isso, Bella."

Eu saí da sala em profunda reflexão. Todos estes problemas me fizeram pensar. O que exatamente aconteceu com Edward? E Carlisle... ele parecia saber alguma coisa, mas ele não queria compartilhar isso comigo.

Desci as escadas depois de olhar rapidamente para o quarto onde Edward caminhou de volta. Mais uma vez, eu pensei que Edward podia ser um estudo de caso interessante.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora**_

_Ah isso não foi um encontro, isso foi um esbarrão queria tanto que eles tivessem conversado um tiquinho a mais! Tanto mistério louquinha pra saber mais dele._

_Bjos e até_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B: **__Algo me diz que Edward não é exatamente o que pensam *assobia* Deixem suas reviews! _

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	5. Os Cullen

_**Capítulo 5 - Os Cullen**_

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Voltei para o salão principal no primeiro andar, após deixar Carlisle Cullen. A hora do almoço já havia terminado, por isso a maioria deles já não estavam no refeitório. Alguns dos voluntários ainda estavam aqui, incluindo Kate e Garrett. Kate rapidamente se aproximou de mim quando viu a minha chegada.

"Bella, você está bem? Eu soube o que aconteceu com o Dr. Cullen. Sinto muito por pedir-lhe para ir até o segundo andar. Você se machucou?" ela me perguntou, preocupada.

Eu brevemente olhei por cima do ombro de Kate para ver Garrett e outros olhando para mim com expressões curiosas. Sorri um pouco e olhei para Kate. "Eu estou bem, realmente. Não foi nada tão grave..."

"Não foi nada grave?" Kate quase gritou comigo. "Eu só te pedi para ir até o segundo andar e um dos jovens quase a machucou. E isso não é nada grave."

"Kate, por favor", eu a interrompi. Isso tem que parar. Eles deviam ouvir a verdade, e não apenas alguns rumores sobre o que aconteceu comigo e eu não poderia deixá-los pensar mal sobre Edward. "Eu não estou mentindo. Eu estou bem. Aquele rapaz..." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Edward... bem, ele só tentou me ajudar a não cair em meus próprios pés. Ele não me machucou."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Ele não tentou?"

Eu quase virei meus olhos. "Não, ele não tentou."

Houve um momento de silêncio antes de Garrett se aproximar de nós e sorrir calorosamente para mim. "Estamos felizes em saber que você está bem. Eu prometo que essa coisa não vai acontecer novamente."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu realmente não me importo."

Garrett sorriu novamente. "Mais uma vez, peço desculpas, Bella. Você pode voltar para os jovens agora. Acho que Margaret estava procurando por você."

Eu ri levemente. "Tudo bem."

Deixei todos eles no refeitório e voltei para a sala onde eu podia encontrar Margaret. Alguns dos jovens estavam na sala enquanto alguns deles deviam estar em terapia. Eu vi Margaret sentada no canto da sala, com um livro nas mãos. Eu sorri e rapidamente tomei o meu lugar ao lado dela. Ela ergueu o rosto e sorriu para mim.

"Ei, Bella", ela me cumprimentou.

"Ei, Margaret. Sinto muito, estou um pouco atrasada. Eu precisava fazer algumas coisas." Eu disse a ela, uma meia mentira.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem."

Eu balancei a cabeça e tirei minhas anotações e comecei a escrever o texto do meu projeto. Margaret parecia absorvida em seu livro e a chance era pequena para nós termos uma conversa. Eu estava ocupada me esforçando para fazer minhas anotações quando de repente Margaret falou para mim em voz baixa: "É verdade que você acabou de se encontrar com Edward?"

Minha mão parou e eu levantei a minha cabeça para olhar para o rosto dela. "Desculpe-me?"

Os olhos cinzentos de Margaret olharam para mim com curiosidade. "Alguns dos jovens aqui me disseram que você encontrou Edward no almoço. Acho que isso explica por que você não estava aqui na hora do almoço. O que aconteceu?"

Eu suspirei. Não desta vez. "Antes de eu contar a minha história, eu quero saber o que você já ouviu falar dos outros."

Margaret brincava com a bainha da sua camiseta. "Bem... eles disseram que Kate lhe pediu para ir até o segundo andar para ver o Dr. Cullen e Edward estava lá e tentou feri-la antes do Dr. Cullen separar você dele."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Onde ela ouviu sobre essa história e, o mais importante era como pode esta versão estar se espalhando entre os jovens?

"Então, é verdade? Ele não te machucou, não é?" Ela me perguntou de novo, desta vez mais curiosa.

Eu cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e olhei para ela. "Se essa história fosse verdadeira e Edward tivesse me machucado, você vê algum sinais de machucado pelo meu corpo?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Margaret piscou várias vezes. "Hum... não", ela respondeu em voz baixa.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Então, você deve perceber que essa história não é verdadeira. A verdade é que Kate me pediu para ir até o segundo andar e eu fui um pouco desajeitada, então eu quase caí em meus pés, mas Edward me ajudou. Ele me segurou e assim eu não caí e então o Dr. Cullen nos viu. Ele pediu para que Edward voltasse para o seu quarto e o Dr. Cullen me pediu para fazer companhia pra ele no almoço."

"Uau".

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Uau?"

"É sério, Bella? Edward é perigoso. Ele quase matou um dos jovens aqui antes do Dr. Cullen sedar ele. Ele nunca mais foi permitido vir para o primeiro andar sem supervisão novamente.", disse Margaret.

"Eu o vi no refeitório no meu primeiro dia", me lembrei da primeira vez que eu o vi mais de perto.

Margaret assentiu. "Eu já o vi várias vezes também. Embora Dr. Cullen sempre esteja com ele."

Eu franzi os lábios. "Eles são próximos? Quero dizer... Dr. Cullen e Edward. Eles parecem ter uma conexão."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu não sei sobre isso. Os voluntários permanentes e os funcionários nunca falam muito sobre os jovens de casos mais intensos. Acabamos por ouvir rumores."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Só rumores, incluindo a história que você me perguntou anteriormente?"

Margaret corou ligeiramente e eu ri.

"Os rumores podem ser verdadeiros ou podem ser opostos da verdade," eu disse de novo pra ela. "Você está vendo por si mesma que eu estou bem. Por favor, informe aos outros jovens que essa história não é verdadeira. Especialmente a parte de Edward."

Margaret corou novamente. "Eu sinto muito."

Eu ri. "Está tudo bem, Margaret. Não há nada a se perdoar." Eu suspirei. "Os rumores de que você citou... o que são?"

Ela sorriu. "Bem, tudo que eu posso dizer é que o Dr. Cullen é parente de Edward."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Um parente? Como o quê? Pai e filho ou tio e sobrinho?"

Ela encolheu os ombros novamente. "Isso foi tudo o que ele nos disse. Talvez você possa perguntar a Kate e a Garrett ou algum outro funcionário sobre isso. Ele já estava aqui quando cheguei a este lugar."

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativa.

Um parente? Fazia sentido. Minha curiosidade picou. "Você disse que Edward é perigoso. O que foi exatamente que aconteceu naquele momento?"

Margaret deu de ombros. "Eu não vi toda a cena. Eles já o tinham levado para longe de nós quando eu cheguei. O garoto... o seu nome é Jeremy." Ela apontou para um rapaz que estava sentado com um homem com cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, suficientemente próximos a nós.

Apertei os olhos. Jeremy parecia um menino de 17 anos com cabelos escuros. "O que aconteceu com ele?" Perguntei a Margaret, sem retirar os olhos dele.

"Drogas. Um caso típico," Margaret respondeu em tom aborrecido.

E então o homem com o rabo de cavalo levantou a cabeça e encontrou o meu olhar. Ele sorriu e eu tremi. Meu instinto disse que este homem não era uma boa pessoa para se ter uma amizade e eu não queria chegar perto dele. Eu rapidamente virei a minha cabeça de volta para Margaret."Então, não há explicação sobre o por quê Edward atacou Jeremy?"

"Ele nunca quis falar sobre isso", ela interrompeu. "Jeremy tem que lidar com a terapia duas vezes mais do que o restante de nós."

"Margaret? Está no horário da sua sessão de terapia." Uma voz de mulher interrompeu a nossa conversa e eu virei a minha cabeça para ver uma mulher de meia idade ao lado da nossa mesa. Eu sorri para Dra. Bertha Adams, uma das médicas daqui.

Margaret revirou os olhos e fechou o livro. Ela olhou para mim. "Eu te vejo por aí, Bella. Você ainda virá aqui amanhã, certo?" Seus olhos me olharam cheios de esperança.

Meu coração se apertou e eu segurei as suas mãos. "É claro que eu venho. Agora, vá com a Dra. Adams e seja boa com ela."

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. Eu sorri de volta e bati em suas costas. "Obrigada, Bella."

Eu lancei meu abraço e toquei a ponta de seu nariz. "Não por isso, Margaret. Vejo você amanhã."

Margaret riu e se levantou da cadeira para seguir a Dra. Adams. Eu as assisti ir embora e voltei para as minhas anotações. Eu continuei a escrever sobre o meu projeto antes de eu sentir a presença de alguém ao meu lado.

"Olá".

Eu parei de escrever e olhei para ver o homem com o rabo de cavalo em pé na minha frente. Eu suprimi a sensação de frio na espinha quando vi o seu sorriso.

"Sim?"

"Eu acredito que nós não fomos apresentamos ainda. Meu nome é James. E você é..."

Engoli em seco. "Hum... Bella."

Ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei com cuidado. Seu polegar acariciou a minha mão e eu puxei a minha mão da sua imediatamente. Este homem não era bom, por que ele estava aqui estava além de mim em primeiro lugar. Ele sorriu e apontou para a cadeira que Margaret tinha sentado anteriormente.

"Posso?"

Olhei para James brevemente. Pelo menos se ele tentasse fazer algo comigo, eu estaria em um lugar público. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado. "Então, Bella... o que você acha desse lugar?"

Eu nervosamente brinquei com a caneta na minha mão. Seu olhar e seu comportamento realmente me deixavam desconfortável. "Hum... o lugar é agradável e os jovens são maravilhosos", eu respondi prontamente.

Ele sorriu. "E o que dizer dos voluntários?"

Dei de ombros e tentei o meu melhor para manter a calma. "Eu só conheci uma menina. Seu nome é Angela."

Ele inclinou seu corpo na cadeira vindo em minha direção e me olhou com seus olhos azuis. "Então, eu não conto?"

Eu riu nervosamente. "Bem, não até 20 segundos atrás."

James sorriu. "Sinto-me honrado que eu tenha sido o primeiro homem que teve a chance de me apresentar a você. Você quer ir a uma boa cafeteira comigo depois de terminarmos aqui?"

Pisquei várias vezes e olhei para as minhas anotações. Eu precisava pensar em uma desculpa. Sinceramente, eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele. "Sinto muito, mas estou ocupada hoje à noite. Talvez da próxima vez."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não se preocupe. Eu tenho tempo."

"E sobre o jovem? Seu nome é Jeremy, certo?" Tentei mudar de assunto.

James riu. "Ele já voltou para o seu quarto. Ele disse que não se sentia muito bem. Posso entender, no entanto. Não é fácil lidar com um trauma de ser quase morto por um dos jovens daqui."

Era difícil.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. "Eu ouvi dizer que você é a única que teve a sorte de conhecer este Edward. Diga-me, Bella. Ele machucou você ou ele a ameaçou caso você nos contasse o que ele fez ou disse algo como isso antes do Dr. Cullen salvar você?"

"Você não tem ideia do que você está falando," Eu assobiei pra ele.

James levantou as mãos e recostou-se na cadeira. "Hey, eu só quero proteger você, baby. Você vai me agradecer mais tarde." Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. "Bem, eu vou aceitar qualquer tipo de gratidão que você queira me dar."

Apertei os olhos e rapidamente juntei as minhas coisas da mesa. "Primeiro, guarde esse sonho para si mesmo." Me levantei da cadeira e olhei pra ele. "Em segundo lugar, meu nome não é 'baby'".

Eu rapidamente saí da sala e me encontrei com Kate para dizer tchau a ela. Entrei na minha caminhonete ligando o motor. Eu só queria ter um bom banho antes de me aconchegar debaixo do meu cobertor e ouvir algumas músicas do meu iPod. Eu dirigi saindo do estacionamento e continuei a viagem para o meu dormitório. Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje e foi um milagre que eu ainda conseguia pensar com clareza, principalmente quando eu tive que lidar com James. Edward era a primeira coisa em minha mente. Parecia que ele tinha muitas camadas que ninguém nunca tinha tentado quebrar. Eu tremi novamente quando me lembrei de seus olhos verdes. Aqueles olhos não pertenciam a alguém que poderia matar outras pessoas.

Suspirei de alívio quando finalmente estacionei no estacionamento do dormitório. Desliguei o motor e saí da caminhonete. Fui até o prédio e direto para o meu quarto. Alice estava pulando na cama quando ela me viu.

"Ei, Bella. Adivinha quem eu encontrei hoje?" Ela me perguntou alegremente.

Eu pisquei. "Uh... eu não sei?" Saiu mais como uma dúvida, em vez de uma resposta.

Ela bateu palmas. "Eu encontrei Jasper."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Você se encontrou com Jasper? O cara do shopping?"

Alice balançou a cabeça furiosamente. "E adivinhe? Rosalie também estava lá, mas ela estava com alguém."

Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Vá em frente."

Os olhos azuis de Alice brilharam maliciosamente. "Ela estava com Emmett Cullen."

Eu congelei.

"O que você disse?" Eu estava com medo de que havia algo errado com a minha audição.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu disse que apenas conheci Emmett Cullen e adivinha o quê?"

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes e olhei novamente para a minha melhor amiga. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele é filho do Dr. Cullen."

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora**_

_Só eu quero pegar o Edward e guardar no potinho? Gente quero e preciso de mais informação dele! Dizem que estamos conectados por 8 elos de correntes, certo? Essa fic prova isso tah todo mundo conectado hahaha_

_Enfim, _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ _

**N/B: **_Eu e a Mili queremos guardar o Edward num potinho. Essa história dele tá muito misteriosa, e esse James? Ainda bem que Bella teve um pressentimento ruim com ele e vai se manter longe, também não confio nele..._

_Então, deixem suas reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	6. Primeiras palavras

**Capítulo 6 - Primeiras palavras**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Como você sabe?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Por sorte eu acho. Além disso, eu sou uma estudante de Psicologia, sua boba."

Alice revirou os olhos. "Sim, certo."

Peguei minhas roupas limpas do armário e peguei a minha necessáire de higiene pessoal. "Segure a sua história até que eu termine o meu banho."

Alice levantou as mãos. "Tudo o que você mandar."

Eu sorri e rapidamente fui para o banheiro. Eu tomei um banho maravilhoso que relaxou a tensão do meu corpo. Eu me esforcei bastante para não me lembrar da minha conversa com James e eu apenas tentei me lembrar dos meus momentos com Margaret na tentativa de apagar a má memória. Terminei meu banho e troquei de roupa. Alice ainda estava esperando pacientemente por mim em sua cama, traçando as linhas de um desenho em seu caderno de croquis.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Sentei-me ao lado dela. "Então, qual é a sua história?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram e ela colocou seu caderno em cima da cama. "Eu fiz uma curta viagem de compras esta noite..."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Uma curta viagem de compras?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Por favor, me escute?"

Eu ri levemente.

Ela limpou a garganta. "OK, vamos continuar. Então, eu estava fazendo esta pequena viagem e me encontrei com Jasper em uma das lojas lá. Nós conversamos informalmente e, em seguida, sua irmã gêmea, Rosalie, veio até nós com um cara enorme."

Eu olhei para ela, incrédula. "Um cara grande?" Honestamente, eu não podia sequer imaginar que tipo de homem poderia estar ao lado de Rosalie.

Alice balançou a cabeça e apertou os lábios. "Ele é um jogador de futebol na sua faculdade."

"Ah, eu entendi", eu sorri. "As loiras sempre acabam com um jogador de futebol."

Alice riu levemente ao ouvir a minha piada. "Enfim..." ela mudou de assunto: "O grandalhão se apresentou e fiquei surpresa quando soube qual era o seu sobrenome. Imediatamente me lembrei de você e então eu perguntei a ele sobre 'Nossos Corações'. Ele disse-me que o Dr. Cullen é o seu pai."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Era Emmett... qual é o seu relacionamento com Rosalie Hale?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Pelo que eu vi, acho que eles são namorados. Eles sempre estão juntos."

"Uh-huh. Mas, ela estava sozinha na primeira vez que a vi", eu disse.

"Emmett disse que ele teve um grande jogo, portanto, ele não poderia fazer companhia a Rosalie da última vez," Alice me respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativa. "Dr. Cullen e Emmett são pai e filho. Então, isso significa que eles são parentes de Edward."

As sobrancelhas de Alice dispararam. "Edward?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu meio que tive um encontro com ele na hora do almoço."

"Oh!" Alice me olhou com curiosidade. "O que aconteceu?"

Suspirei e deitei na cama. "Um dos voluntários permanentes me pediu para entregar alguns papéis para o Dr. Cullen no segundo andar. Eu disse não no início porque desde a primeira orientação, no primeiro dia, fomos informados de que o segundo e o terceiro andar eram proibidos para os voluntários. Mas, ela disse que todo mundo estava ocupado e eu era a única que ela poderia pedir ajuda."

Fiz uma pausa. Minha memória vagou para o evento da hora do almoço.

"É claro, eu não poderia dizer não. Eu esperava encontrar o Dr. Cullen rápido, e então eu não teria que ficar no andar por muito tempo. Mas, eu acho que eu sempre atraio problemas. Quando me virei e quis voltar para o primeiro andar, Edward já estava lá atrás de mim."

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Nada aconteceu, se é isso que você quer me perguntar. Ele só me ajudou a não cair com os meus próprios pés. Então Dr. Cullen estava ali e solicitou para que Edward voltasse para o seu quarto."

"E o que você achou dele? Agora que você o conheceu? Bem, não exatamente que tenha sido um longo momento, mas vamos dizer que você o viu mais de perto," Minha melhor amiga disse lentamente.

Ainda me lembrava de seus olhos. Ele me olhou profundamente, e havia um traço de solidão lá. Que ele a escondia dos outros. Ou foi por causa do que ele tinha feito ou porque o Dr. Cullen pediu para que ele voltasse ao quarto. Eu ainda podia encontrar um cara encantador ali dentro.

"Ele transpareceu ser... sozinho."

Alice bufou. "Sério, Bella. Eu posso imaginar isso. Você está preso naquele lugar sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia, exceto pelos médicos e os profissionais. É um milagre se ele ainda tiver sanidade."

"Eu sei disso", eu disse a ela. "Apesar do lugar não ser uma prisão. Ele não é permitido ir para o primeiro andar, só sob supervisão."

"Então," Alice me perguntou com cautela. "Você ainda quer ser voluntária naquele lugar depois do que aconteceu com você?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu suprimi o tremor quando me lembrei de James e seus olhos brilhantes, eu não queria contar a Alice isso. Eu tinha certeza de que eu poderia lidar com ele sozinha. Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, eu quero. Comecei a planejar o meu projeto."

Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram. "Oh, você já encontrou o seu tema?"

Eu sorri um pouco. Por mais que a minha curiosidade sobre Edward continuasse me incomodando dentro da minha mente, eu precisava lidar com a verdade. Ele estava fora do meu alcance. "Você pode dizer isso. Margaret é uma grande garota."

Alice riu. "Então, é verdade que ela tem um QI de 160?"

Eu sorri e respondi a pergunta dela com cautela. Não era ético falar sobre isso com os outros, incluindo a minha melhor amiga, a respeito do meu estudo de caso. Além disso, eu estava pensando sobre o que o Dr. Cullen tinha me dito anteriormente. Seria bom se eu pudesse me relacionar com Margaret tanto como meu estudo de caso, bem como a minha amiga. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, mas eu poderia tentar. Alice me contou sobre o resto de sua pequena viagem de compras até que ambas adormecemos.

Após a cena com Edward, eu não me encontrei com ele novamente no refeitório nem com o Dr. Cullen no mesmo espaço com os outros adolescentes. A semana passou em um borrão com o meu trabalho como voluntária. Parecia que Kate confiava em mim mais do nos outros voluntários. James ainda me dava arrepios e eu o evitava da melhor forma que podia. Mais uma vez, eu estava me perguntando por que ele estava aqui, em primeiro lugar. Meu relacionamento com Margaret estava se aproximando e, finalmente, ela descobriu que eu era uma estudante de Psicologia. No começo eu estava com medo que ela fosse me evitar, quando ela soubesse que ela tinha se tornado o meu de caso, mas Margaret pareceu não se incomodar em nada com a verdade. Ela disse que estava gostando do tempo que passava comigo, porque esta era a primeira vez que alguém realmente tinha ouvido ela.

Eu não perguntei sobre Edward a Margaret e eu não perguntei sobre ele para Kate ou Garrett. Pareceu que, depois do que tinha me acontecido no início da semana, eles tinham sidos proibidos de falarem sobre esse assunto. Por mais que eu estivesse ocupada com meu programa de voluntariado, às vezes eu estava pensando em Edward. Como ele era? Se ele estava bem? Será que os médicos e os profissionais o tratavam bem após o Dr. Cullen me pegar com ele? E se Alice disse a verdade sobre o filho do Dr. Cullen, eu nunca mais o vi no 'Nossos Corações' desde o meu primeiro dia. E a coisa mais importante era, eu nunca vi ninguém da família de Edward além do próprio Dr. Cullen. Meu coração se retorcia com esse pensamento.

Hoje marcava uma semana desde a última vez que vi Edward, Kate me pediu para ajudá-la novamente. Ela me pediu para dar alguns arquivos a Garrett, que estava no refeitório. Caminhei pelo corredor carregando uma pilha de papéis, quando senti meus ombros estavam sendo empurrados por alguém. Eu rapidamente virei a cabeça para ver a pessoa e eu estremeci quando vi que era James.

"Ei, Bella. Você está ocupada?" Ele me perguntou em voz baixa. Ele se inclinou perto demais para o meu gosto.

Eu desembrulhei os seus braços do meu ombro e caminhei mais rápido, mas é claro que ele podia me seguir facilmente. "Sim, eu estou, e agora, por favor, me deixe em paz."

De repente, James agarrou meu braço e me puxou para o seu corpo. Engoli em seco e agarrei meus papéis firmemente. Era a única coisa que separava os nossos corpos de se tocarem e, acreditem, tocá-lo era a última coisa em minha mente.

"Por que a pressa? Esta é a hora do almoço. Nós poderíamos ter o nosso almoço juntos", ele disse novamente e levantou a mão para afagar o meu cabelo.

Eu tremi. "James, estamos em lugar público. Não faça nada estúpido ou..."

Ele riu sombriamente. "Você vê alguém além de nós dois, baby?"

Engoli em seco e nervosamente olhei ao redor. Eu passei muito do meu tempo neste lugar e eu não sabia por que pela primeira vez eu me encontrei com este salão... vazio. Eu estava começando a hiperventilar.

James sorriu. "Todos eles já estão no refeitório. Estive os observando por um tempo e eu estive observando você, é claro. Eu sei que você está me evitando."

Engoli em seco e James de repente me prendeu à parede. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular. "Por favor... não..." Eu implorei.

"Nós podemos fazer isso da maneira fácil ou da maneira mais difícil, Bella", ele disse de novo e começou a acariciar minha bochecha. "Você sabe... eu gosto de você. Você é diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci. Inocente, pura..." E sua mão começou a esfregar meu braço e eu comecei a tremer. Ele sorriu novamente e inclinou meu queixo e então eu estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos azuis maldosos.

"Não se preocupe. Vou ser rápido", ele disse novamente e se inclinou no meu rosto.

Eu o olhava em horror e comecei a empurrá-lo, mas, aparentemente, os meus movimentos só o encorajaram a se aproximar de mim. Eu soluçava enquanto eu tentava fugir dele e orei que alguém pudesse me ajudar até que eu senti alguém me afastar de James. Mesmo em meu choque, eu pude ver que James já estava deitado a vários metros de mim e então eu virei a minha cabeça lentamente para ver Edward de pé na minha frente. Ele não olhou para mim, mas eu podia dizer que seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva. Sua mandíbula se apertou e ele cerrou os punhos.

"Seu filho de uma..."

James não pode terminar as suas palavras, porque de repente Edward se lançou para a frente em James socando o seu rosto com o punho. Por um momento, eu estava lá em transe observando os dois homens lutando um contra o outro até que eu pude sentir o fraco cheiro de sangue. Minha cabeça começou a girar um pouco. Eu nunca gostei do cheiro de sangue em toda a minha vida e eu me inclinei novamente contra a parede para me impedir de desmaiar.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e eu pude ver que os rostos de James e Edward estavam sangrando e minha parte consciente se firmou. Por mais que eu não gostasse de James, eu não poderia deixá-lo sofrer assim e Edward... principalmente Edward. Ele já passou por tanta coisa. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer com os dois.

Eu coloquei os documentos com pressa no chão e rapidamente me aproximei de ambos. "Parem com isso! Edward! James, parem!"

Sem pensar, eu segurei o braço de Edward com toda a minha força e de repente ele parou de bater em James. Minha respiração era superficial e virei meu corpo me contorcendo quando percebi que estava meio que abraçando Edward. Ele virou a cabeça devagar para olhar para mim e meu coração capotou quando vi seus olhos. Ele me olhou com curiosidade e eu pude ver que uma de suas sobrancelhas estava sangrando.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ouvi uma voz masculina e virei a cabeça para ver um cara grande com cabelos escuros correndo em nossa direção seguido por Carlisle. Eu quase dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu não achava que eu poderia segurar Edward por mais tempo se ele quisesse dar um soco em James novamente.

O grandalhão ajudou James a se levantar enquanto Carlisle segurou o braço livre de Edward. Ambos os seus rostos estavam cobertos de hematomas e sangue. Estremeci ligeiramente.

"Eu realmente não devo deixá-lo pra fora do seu quarto," Eu ouvi o Dr. Cullen falar com Edward.

Eu rapidamente virei a minha cabeça para o ver olhando para Edward intensamente. Edward fez o mesmo, mas ele não disse nada. E então Carlisle se virou para mim. "Bella, você está bem?"

Me tirei do meu modo torpor e balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Carlisle se virou para Edward. "Venha comigo." E ele olhou para o grandalhão. "Leve-o para Garrett, Emmett. Ele saberá o que fazer."

Eu engasguei um pouco.

Emmett?

Virei-me novamente para olhar o grande cara e ele piscou para mim. "É bom conhecer você, Bella. Deixe-me levar este cara para Garrett e podemos conversar. Enquanto isso, por que você não me espera na sala dos funcionários?"

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. Emmett começou a levar para James longe e eu rapidamente reuni os papéis e os peguei de volta do chão. Fui até a sala dos funcionários no final do primeiro andar. Bati na porta semi-aberta, porém ninguém estava lá. Eu lentamente abri a porta e entrou. Eu coloquei os meus documentos em uma das mesas dos funcionários e me sentei no sofá. O espaço estava tranquilo e eu podia ouvir a voz dos adolescentes no refeitório à distância. Eu não poderia imaginar que tipo de rumor se espalharia depois do ocorrido. Eu fiz uma careta quando eu pensei que tipo de perguntas Margaret me faria.

A porta finalmente se abriu e vi Emmett sorrindo para mim. Ele se sentou no sofá e estendeu a mão. "Oi, Bella. Eu queria que nós nos conhecêssemos em uma situação melhor. Eu sou Emmett Cullen."

Eu cuidadosamente apertei sua mão. "Bella Swan."

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "É um nome bonito."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Obrigada."

"Eu espero que o que aconteceu antes não se transforme em algum trauma. Meu pai já tinha planejado afastar James deste lugar e eu acho que o que aconteceu há pouco foi a sua decisão final," ele me disse.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu não queria me intrometer, mas eu não gosto dele. Ele é simplesmente assustador."

Emmett riu. "Na verdade, James foi considerado culpado de um caso de assédio e, aparentemente, o seu advogado foi muito bom e ele foi condenado a participar de serviço social. Agora o porquê dele ainda estar por aqui eu não posso entender."

Sim, o mesmo que eu.

"Eu disse ao meu pai para não aceitá-lo. Mas, meu pai, sendo o meu pai, não me escutou", continuou ele, e seus olhos brilharam com tristeza.

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade. "Eu não vi você desde o meu primeiro dia aqui. Você está aqui para ver Edward?"

Emmett sorriu melancolicamente. "Sim, eu sinto falta dele. Eu sinto falta das suas piadas, do seu carinho..."

"Vocês dois são próximos?" Eu perguntei com cautela. Para primos, a relação deles me pareceu ser muito próxima e era algo que eu não conseguia compreender facilmente.

Emmett riu levemente. "É claro que somos próximos, Senhorita Swan." Seus olhos brilharam com humor. "Ele é meu irmão."

Eu congelei e quase parei de respirar.

Um o quê?

Eu pisquei. "Ele é seu irmão." eu repeti suas palavras anteriores.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"É sério?"

Emmett riu novamente. "O quê? Você não acredita em mim?"

"Ah... não... eu não quis dizer isso. É só que vocês dois são... diferentes." Minha voz vacilou no final.

Ele sorriu genuinamente. "Ele é três anos mais novo que eu. Edward é mais compassivo do que eu. Ele se preocupa com os outros, enquanto eu, por vezes, não me importo muito. Foi por isso que o que aconteceu com a nossa mãe o afetou tanto."

"O que aconteceu com a sua família?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

Emmett suspirou e se inclinou contra o sofá. "Nós éramos uma família feliz, em primeiro lugar. Meu pai é um médico e mamãe era arquiteta. E bem meu pai vivia muito ocupado, ele mal passava seu tempo conosco. Eu fui para fora para a faculdade e deixei Edward lidar com isso."

Ele fez uma pausa.

"Nossos pais foram lentamente se distanciando e Edward encontrou a mamãe tentando se matar um dia. Ele culpou o nosso pai e de repente ele se tornou muito violento. Ele não confiava mais em ninguém e nosso pai, por fim, o colocou em terapia aqui neste lugar".

Respirei fundo. "Eu sinto muito em ouvir isso."

Emmett riu. "Nah... eu costumava a ter esse sentimento com relação a esse tipo de tratamento." E então ele olhou para mim. "Mas, para ser honesto, eu vi algo nos olhos de Edward hoje. Ele pareceu estar... vivo... mesmo que por apenas um momento, e eu imaginei que isso foi por sua causa."

Pisquei várias vezes. "Huh?"

Emmett sorriu. "Mais uma vez, me desculpe por causar tantos problemas para você. Você pode ter o seu almoço agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Honestamente, eu percebi a mesma coisa que Emmett percebeu. Eu senti algo em Edward quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus.

"Bella?"

Olhei para Emmett. "Eu posso ver ele?" Pelo menos, eu queria saber se ele estava bem. Ele me ajudou, afinal de contas.

Emmett olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Eu não acho que é a melhor ideia, Bella."

"Por favor", eu disse suplicante. "Ele me ajudou, Emmett. Pelo menos eu quero dizer muito obrigada para ele."

Os olhos de Emmett se apertaram. "Você já o viu perder a paciência e você ainda quer ver ele?"

Engoli em seco. "Ele não vai me machucar."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Você tem certeza disso? Você não o conhece, Bella."

"Você conhece?" Eu apontei para trás. Se ele realmente conhecesse Edward, ele deveria saber que Edward já tinha tido chance para me machucar.

Emmett estreitou os olhos e eu continuei olhando para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou: "Droga de estudante de psicologia".

Eu sorri vitoriosa e ele revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem. Siga-me."

Sorri abertamente e me levantei do sofá. Segui Emmett pelos corredores, do edifício principal e me dirigi para a sala dos médicos. Ele parou na porta e se virou para mim: "Espere aqui".

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele entrou na sala. Eu me mexia nos meus pés por um momento antes da porta se abrir e Emmett sair com Carlisle. Sorri para os dois homens. Eu jurei que Carlisle quase revirou os olhos. "Nós vamos estar no final do corredor, se você precisar de nós", ele disse para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e ele passou por mim com Emmett em seu reboque. O grande cara só me deu uma leve piscadela e eu sorri para ele. Eu respirei fundo e voltei minha atenção de volta para porta meio aberta. Eu lentamente a abri e meu coração se retorceu quando vi que Edward estava sentado na cama de costas para mim. Parecia que ele estava olhando para a janela e via os adolescentes interagindo lá fora.

Entrei no quarto e apertei minhas mãos. Meu coração ficou errático novamente e eu só desejava que eu não dissesse nada que pudesse fazê-lo se alterar novamente. Eu estava ao lado dele, mas ele não olhou para mim.

Engoli em seco. "Hey," Minha voz falhou.

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu sorri um pouco. "Eu só queria dizer obrigada por me ajudar." Olhei para as sobrancelhas ensanguentadas. Havia um rastro de sangue seco e eu me forcei a não pensar sobre isso. "Sinto muito se você se machucou. Essa não era a minha intenção. Acho que sempre atraio problemas." Eu ri de mim mesma.

Ainda assim, não houve resposta.

Eu suspirei. Seu silêncio não me ofendia. Eu estava me acostumando a obter este tipo de tratamento como estudante de psicologia. Olhei para a mesa ao lado e vi uma toalha e uma bacia lá. Bem, pelo menos eu poderia mostrar-lhe a minha gratidão. Peguei o pano molhado e o torci para que a água caísse na bacia. Eu cuidadosamente limpei a ferida e eu estava muito concentrada no meu trabalho, até que ouvi uma voz aveludada falando comigo.

"Você é bonita".

Minha mão parou e eu lentamente olhei para o rosto de Edward. Seus olhos verdes estavam olhando para mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar para trás.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora **

_Como assim o capítulo acaba aqui? Viu eu conheço a sensação profundamente quanto vocês!_

_Nos apoie aqui e diga um Oi estamos precisando de apoio, pq a vida real tem cobrado alto o seu preço! _

_Bjos meninas_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**N/B: **__Que hora infeliz pra acabar o capítulo, hein autora? Aff! Mas enfim, o que acharam? James se foi, graças! Comentem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_

_O próximo vem sexta. _


	7. Edward Cullen

**Capítulo 7 - Edward Cullen**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

Eu senti a intensidade ser irradiada. Seus olhos eram de um verde penetrante, fortes, mas vulneráveis; profundos, mas perdidos, e meu coração se apertou novamente. Eu abaixei a minha mão e engoli em seco.

"Perdoe-me?" Eu chiei. Minha voz era como um pedaço de giz sendo riscado em uma lousa, mas Edward não pareceu se importar.

"Eu só disse que você é bonita." Edward repetiu. Seu rosto era inexpressivo.

Eu ri nervosamente e coloquei a toalha na bacia. "Eu posso entender se você estiver tendo alucinações. Sei que por estar preso neste quarto, você provavelmente não pode pensar com clareza."

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo para você?" ele me perguntou. Seus olhos apertados.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei manter a calma. "Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? Devo chamar o Dr. Cullen?"

Ele zombou. "Eu estou bem. Esta pequena ferida não vai me fazer ficar paralisado." afirmou categoricamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. Por um momento, eu só fiquei ali, enquanto Edward se sentava na cama. O som das conversas dos adolescentes podia ser ouvido da sala. Olhei para o rosto de Edward e ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Corei um pouco e rapidamente virei minha cabeça para a janela.

"Você está bem? Ele não a machucou, não foi?" ele me perguntou com uma voz severa.

Eu sorri um pouco. "Eu estou bem. Obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar. Você não tinha que fazer isso..."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Edward interrompeu. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver que ele cerrou o punho. "Eu estive observando esse cara desde o primeiro dia. Sei que ele te escolheu para ser seu alvo. Foi por isso que eu pedi ao Dr. Cullen para me acompanhar até o refeitório desde o seu primeiro dia. E foi então que eu vi você lá."

Eu tremi.

Edward me olhou profundamente. "Você está diferente agora desde então. A conheço desde a primeira vez que te vi pela janela."

Eu engasguei um pouco.

Edward se levantou da cama lentamente e se aproximou de mim. Eu não podia me mover, embora minha cabeça gritasse comigo para permitir ter certa distância dele. Parecia que meu corpo tinha as suas próprias vontades. Seus olhos se suavizaram e de repente meu coração acelerou. Havia outra sensação que eu senti dele. Eu podia sentir que ele estava cuidando de mim.

Lentamente, ele ergueu a mão e acariciou a minha bochecha. Novamente, eu não podia me mover. Eu só olhava para seus olhos verdes.

"Isabella Swan, é o seu nome", afirmou.

Eu balancei a cabeça inconscientemente.

"Mas, você prefere ser chamada de Bella e você é uma estudante de psicologia." ele continuou e meu coração ficou errático. Como ele sabia?

"Como... como você..."

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Dr. Cullen, ou você pode dizer, meu pai, é dono deste lugar, Bella. Eu li a informação na sua ficha de inscrição depois do momento em que te vi pela primeira vez."

Engoli em seco.

E então seus olhos se apertaram. "Por que você está aqui?"

Eu pisquei. "O-o quê?"

"Eu só estive me perguntando o por quê você está aqui", ele repetiu.

Seu tom era contínuo e havia um traço de raiva ali. Será que ele sabia sobre a minha intenção aqui? Ele podia sentir que eu estava aqui por causa do meu estudo de caso?

"Eu... uh... apenas estou tentando ajudar..."

"Ajudar?" ele riu sombriamente. Ele tirou a mão do meu rosto e se virou. Se encostou na parede e olhou para mim. Eu percebi como ele era alto e ele ainda estava bonito em sua camiseta escura e calça jeans. Por um momento, eu pensei que eu pude ver seus olhos se escurecem.

"Será que essa é realmente a sua intenção em estar aqui? Ou será que este lugar é interessante o suficiente para você?" ele questionou.

Engoli em seco.

"Uma menina bonita como você não vai se prender a este lugar patético sem uma razão." ele afirmou novamente. "Nós somos os abandonados. As pessoas nos evitam. Eles acham que nós somos diferentes. Foi por isso que eles nos colocaram neste lugar, porque eles pensam que somos diferentes!"

Meu coração acelerou quando de repente ele gritou comigo. A respiração de Edward tornou-se superficial e ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Eu ainda estava lá e não podia me mover. Eu, pessoalmente, tentei manter a calma. Nós não dissemos nada, apenas o som da nossa respiração era ouvida por nós dois. Eu processava o que ele tinha me dito.

Na verdade, esse foi o pensamento que eu tive quando cheguei aqui. Eles são diferentes, mas eu tinha passado mais de uma semana neste lugar e eu já poderia dizer que eles não eram diferentes. As pessoas ao redor deles pensavam que eles eram diferentes. Eles são pessoas inteligentes, com um futuro brilhante, mas eles estavam fechados porque foram quebrados por dentro e esperávamos que este lugar pudesse trazê-los de volta ao normal. Mas eu sabia melhor. Eles nunca seriam verdadeiramente normais. A ferida sempre estará lá, os assombrando, e eles eram os únicos que poderiam apagar as memórias. Nenhum psicólogo ou psiquiatra poderia ajudá-los. Esta era uma batalha que eles teriam que fazer por si mesmos.

Olhei para Edward e o encontrei olhando para mim. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "É isso que você pensa, Edward?" Perguntei a ele enquanto eu juntei a minha coragem.

Ele olhou para mim, sem expressão novamente.

"Você acha que você é diferente ou você quer que as outras pessoas pensem que você é diferente?" Eu disse de novo e eu podia ver a mudança em seus olhos. Psicologia reversa sempre trabalhava para estes tipos de casos, embora fosse muito perigoso também. Mas, eu não tinha muita escolha. Eu precisava chamar a sua atenção.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "O que você está falando?"

Eu sorri um pouco. Eu tinha a sua atenção!

"O que exatamente você sente agora, Edward? Você se sente confortável com todos os outros aqui evitando você e sentindo medo de você? Você gosta de ser marcado como alguém que é tão perigoso que, você não pode nem mesmo ser tocado? Você... "

"PARE COM ISSO!" ele gritou para mim. Seu corpo tremia e ele cerrou os punhos. "Não me faça sentir raiva, Bella." ele me ameaçou.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça lentamente. "Nunca foi a minha intenção te deixar irritado. Você está com raiva porque eu estou certa. Você acredita que você é perigoso. Pessoas ao seu redor te obrigaram a pensar assim. Se você pudesse ter coragem de romper da sua concha, eles poderiam ver que você é aquele cara encantador que você já foi uma vez. "

Edward bufou. "Você já ouviu muitos boatos sobre mim."

Dei de ombros e fingi que suas palavras não me intimidavam, mesmo lá no fundo eu sentindo medo também. Sendo uma estudante de psicologia, eu sabia que o seu temperamento era facilmente alterado com essa nossa conversa. Primeiro, ele cuidou de mim e agora ele tinha construído um muro para se proteger de mim. Mas, eu também sabia o quanto ele estava confuso.

"Rumores ou não, isso tudo é sobre você." eu disse cautelosamente. "Ou talvez você poderia me dizer o que é verdade e o que não é." Mais uma vez, eu estava usando a psicologia reversa.

Edward apertou sua mandíbula. "EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA!" ele gritou novamente.

Eu sorri ternamente. "Goste ou não, eu estou aqui para ajudar, embora eu não esteja te ajudando."

Ele estreitou os olhos.

Eu respirei fundo e limpei a garganta. "Acho que a hora do almoço já terminou e eu não fiz a minha refeição ainda. Obrigada mais uma vez por me ajudar." E então eu olhei em seus olhos verdes. "Se você não quer que ninguém te ajude, por que você me ajudou?"

Edward piscou várias vezes e ele parecia em estado de choque ao ouvir o que eu disse.

Eu sorri novamente. "Tenha um bom dia, Edward."

Eu rapidamente saí da sala e deixei Edward dentro. Uma vez que eu cheguei lá fora, eu pude ver que Carlisle e Emmett já estavam perto o suficiente da sala dos médicos. Ambos os homens estavam em linha reta em seus passos quando me viram. Eu respirei fundo e me aproximei. Carlisle balançou a cabeça bruscamente para mim e entrou na sala que eu tinha acabado de sair, fechando a porta atrás dele. Olhei para a porta fechada por um momento até que eu ouvi Emmett limpar a garganta. Virei a cabeça para vê-lo.

Emmett sorriu para mim. "Eu vejo que você não teve o seu almoço ainda. Você quer almoçar comigo?"

Eu levantei as minhas sobrancelhas e ele riu levemente.

"Não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Como amigos. O que acha?" ele me perguntou de novo.

Mordi o lábio. Eu não tinha certeza sobre isso. E se sua namorada loira nos pegasse juntos? Eu já tive um momento difícil na primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Eu não queria torná-lo ainda pior por ser pega almoçando com o seu namorado. Pelo que eu vi, a mulher Hale não era uma das pessoas mais fáceis de se lidar. Por que ele poderia estar tendo um relacionamento com ela estava além de mim.

"Uh... o que posso dizer..."

"Não se preocupe com os adolescentes ou com Kate e Garrett. Vou dizer a eles que vamos sair daqui." Emmett disse novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Ok".

Segui Emmett para encontrar Kate e Garrett. Eu acho que a notícia já havia se espalhado novamente entre os adolescentes, porque eu vi alguns deles lançando olhares para mim, incluindo Margaret. Eu sorri fracamente enquanto ela sorriu de volta. Emmett disse que estava me levando para o almoço e, provavelmente, eu estaria de volta em uma hora e poderia terminar o meu horário do dia. Ambos não falaram muito e Kate me deu um abraço suave antes de eu sair com Emmett.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi o carro dele. Era um grande jipe branco e eu queria saber por que a polícia permitia este tipo de carro na cidade.

"Uau", eu disse a ele. "Seu carro é grande..."

Emmett riu e abriu a porta do passageiro. "Obrigado, minha senhora."

Revirei os olhos e entrei, e Emmett ligou o motor depois que ambos colocamos o cinto de segurança. O motor rugiu e eu estremeci.

Ele dirigiu saindo do estacionamento e ele me levou para um café na cidade. Pedimos a nossa refeição e nos sentamos em silêncio por um momento, enquanto eu estava desfrutando o ar fresco. A movimentada rua cheia de carros e pessoas me forneceram um momento para acalmar o meu estado de espírito. Sair daquele lugar foi realmente uma boa ideia, por enquanto.

"Você está se sentindo melhor agora?" De repente, Emmett me perguntou.

Eu pisquei e virei minha cabeça para vê-lo. "Sim, eu estou bem."

Emmett sorriu. "Devo dizer que foi uma boa jogada lá com Edward. Você é a primeira pessoa que não sente medo de falar com ele."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Se ele soubesse o que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu estava fazendo uma grande aposta. Minha chance era de 50-50, ou aquilo funcionaria ou não.

"Acredite em mim, Emmett, eu estava assustada também. Mas, para lidar com uma pessoa como Edward você realmente precisa se expor a um risco e eu não tinha escolha a não ser correr esse risco." E então eu fiz uma careta. Como ele poderia saber sobre a nossa conversa? "Espere! Como você..."

"Como eu sei?" Emmett atirou a sentença de volta pra mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

Ele riu levemente. "Desculpe, Bella, mas nós não queríamos correr nenhum risco. Meu pai e eu estivéssemos no corredor o tempo todo."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Bem, isso fazia sentido.

"O que você achou dele, Bella?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Huh?"

Emmett sorriu sombriamente. "O que você achou do Edward? Quer dizer, você sendo uma estudante de Psicologia. Tenho certeza de que você tem uma outra perspectiva dele."

Olhei para a rua movimentada brevemente antes de olhar novamente para Emmett. "Ele está confuso. Isso é tudo que posso dizer."

Emmett olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Confuso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. Eu cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Há conflito dentro dele. Ele não quer ser como ele é agora, mas ele não pode escapar do que as pessoas pensam sobre ele. Isso o rasga. Você e Carlisle são a sua família. Vocês não percebem isso? "

Emmett suspirou. "Estamos lidando com muito desde que a nossa mãe tentou se matar e Edward se tornou tão violento. Nós nunca pensamos desta forma. Obrigado por me dizer, no entanto." Ele sorriu. "Tenho certeza de que você poderá ser uma grande psicóloga algum dia."

Eu ri. "Ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer, Emmett. Tenho que terminar o meu estudo de caso também."

"Ah, sim. O projeto." seus olhos brilharam e meu estômago se apertou. Emmett sorriu. "Essa é a razão para você pegar o programa no 'Nossos Corações'?"

Eu sorri um pouco. "No começo era, mas depois eu vi uma coisa naquelas pessoas. Tentei ser uma estudante razoável, mas também uma amiga para eles." Apesar de ter sido difícil para mim, porque eu não me permitia me envolver emocionalmente com eles. Eu precisava ser objetiva e não ficar afetada por eles.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, pensativo. "Eu tenho certeza que você já encontrou o seu estudo de caso, então."

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu encontrei, mas eu estava pensando em fazer do Edward o meu assunto de análise."

"Você o quê?"

Eu ri nervosamente. "Não, foi apenas um pensamento idiota. Mesmo as pessoas me dizendo que ele é perigoso, eu não acho que ele é. Ele está apenas fingindo ser perigoso, eu acho."

"Você realmente acha isso?" Emmett me perguntou. Ele parecia esperançoso.

Eu olhei para os olhos de Emmett. "Você sabe o que aconteceu entre Edward e Jeremy? Imagino que foi onde tudo começou."

Emmett franziu os lábios. "Bem..."

Nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo garçom que veio a nossa mesa com os nossos pedidos. Nós comemos o nosso almoço e apreciamos a música suave que estava tocando no café. Depois que terminamos, Emmett me levou de volta para Nossos Corações, e eu não tive a chance de perguntar a ele sobre Edward porque Carlisle pediu a Emmett para encontrá-lo em seu consultório. Eu disse obrigada a ele por me convidar para almoçar e ele apenas deu de ombros. Ele disse que era o único que deveria dizer obrigado, porque eu pude dizer qual era o problema de Edward.

Voltei para Margaret depois que Emmett entrou no edifício principal. Como eu previa, alguns dos garotos me perguntaram sobre Edward e eu lhes disse a verdade. Todos eles não acreditaram quando eu disse a eles que eu falei com Edward em particular. Imaginei que velhos hábitos custavam a morrer.

Eu não vi Emmett novamente no dia seguinte e, tanto quanto eu queria ver Edward, eu não pode encontrá-lo também. Às vezes, eu dava um rápido olhar para a grande janela no segundo andar, mas ele nunca estava lá. Dois dias se passaram e eu estava ficando preocupada. Nenhum dos funcionários aqui falava sobre Edward, e quando eu perguntava a Margaret sobre isso, ela não podia me dar respostas.

Foi na sexta-feira na hora do almoço quando o vi novamente. Bem, não exatamente o vi em pessoa. Eu estava andando no corredor da sala dos funcionários, quando ouvi uma bela melodia sendo tocada de um piano. Olhei em volta e segui o som até uma grande sala sob as escadas. Eu nunca tinha visto esta sala antes e Kate não mencionou isso para mim quando ela me deu um tour.

Eu lentamente empurrei, abrindo meia porta e quase engasguei quando vi que Edward estava tocando o piano. Era um piano de cauda preto e meu coração pulou uma batida ao vê-lo tocar. Ele parecia tão calmo e tranquilo. Parecia que ele estava em seu próprio mundo e eu sorri inconscientemente. Aparentemente, Edward percebeu a minha presença e ele parou de tocar. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Nosso olhar se encontrou e eu sorri um pouco antes de eu me virar e continuar a andar para o refeitório.

* * *

**Psicologia reversa** é uma técnica de persuasão que envolve a defesa de uma crença ou comportamento que é contrário ao desejado, com a expectativa de que esta abordagem irá incentivar o tema de persuasão para fazer o que realmente _é_ desejado: o oposto do que é sugerido. Esta técnica baseia-se no fenômeno psicológico de relutância, em que uma pessoa tem uma resposta emocional negativa em reação ao ser persuadido, e, assim, escolhe a opção que está sendo defendida. (...) A psicologia reversa também pode alterar o ego de uma pessoa, como quando ele é usado, ele pode fazer o alvo se sentir incompetente; efetivamente persuadindo a pessoa a realizar a ação desejada. (Wikipedia)

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora**

Bella acha que não se envolve, bobinha só observo; Eu concordo Edward está se escondendo, fugindo de si mesmo!

E então, o que vcs pensam?

Mili YLJJ

**N/B: **_Concordo com a Bella, Edward parece estar apenas fugindo de si mesmo e sendo o cara que todos pensam que ele é... Agora com a Bellinha em ação, vamos ver se ele vai mudar *hihi*_

_O que acharam? Contem tudo nas reviews!_

_Bjs_

_A PERGUNTA QUE NÃO QUER CALAR... Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas onde vocês estavam antes? O cap anterior estourou de tantas reviews, como os outros 5 caps anteriores não tiveram antes... só espero que vcs continuem aparecendo e vlw pelo carinho e empolgação com a fic. :)_

_Kessy Rods_


	8. O Assunto

**Capítulo 8 - O Assunto**

_Tradutora Mili YLJJ_

"Você está indo bem, Senhorita Swan," Meu professor me disse quando eu tive a chance de me encontrar com ele para analisar o meu estudo de caso do meu projeto.

Pedi a Kate permissão para chegar mais tarde nesta manhã, porque eu precisava encontrar meu professor e perguntar a ele sobre o meu projeto. Eu tenho trabalhado no projeto há quase duas semanas, ao mesmo tempo que comecei o meu programa de voluntariado em 'Nossos Corações'. Eu tinha construído um relacionamento com Margaret e tentei o meu melhor para permanecer objetiva para o meu projeto.

"Obrigada, senhor", eu disse a ele e respirei aliviada.

Meu professor sorriu e me entregou as minhas anotações de volta. "Se você continuar fazendo um bom trabalho, você não terá que ficar muito tempo no seu programa de voluntariado."

Eu sorri. "Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso, senhor, mas eu sinto que é meu dever e eu realmente gosto daquele lugar. Eu aprendo muito estando lá." Eu já tinha esquecido o incidente com James e meu coração pulou uma batida quando me lembrei da última vez que eu vi Edward tocando o piano. Eu não encontrei com ele novamente, nenhum olhar ou um sussurro a respeito dele dos demais ou da equipe. Eu não vi o Dr. Cullen também.

Meu professor concordou. "Eu entendo, Senhorita Swan. Mas você deve entender que você tem que manter o foco e não se tornar envolvida pessoalmente."

Apertei os lábios e suspirei. "Eu vou, senhor."

"Basta continuar fazendo o que você está fazendo agora. Seu projeto é bom. Espero ver os progressos daqui a duas semanas."

Eu sorri. "Sim, senhor. Obrigada, senhor."

Eu peguei a minha proposta da sua mão e saí de seu escritório. Eu andei pelas salas semi-vazias caminhando para o jardim do lado de fora. Alice me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo e me disse que iria me esperar no jardim. Nós não falamos muito, já que ela estava muito ocupada com o seu projeto de design. Eu sempre voltava para casa à noite e ela não tinha chegado em casa ainda. Hoje era a chance para nós duas nos encontrarmos.

Vi Alice em seu local favorito, o banco debaixo de uma árvore, e acenei com a mão para ela quando ela olhou para mim. Ela sorriu e acenou de volta para mim. Eu andei até ela e a abracei.

"Ei você aí, menina duende. Como você está?" Perguntei a ela.

Alice riu e se inclinou para longe do meu abraço. "Eu estou bem. DEUS, somos como um casal que estiveram casados por 20 anos."

Eu zombei e me sentei ao lado dela. "Isso é engraçado. Então, qual é a ocasião aqui?"

Ela sorriu. "Jasper me chamou para um encontro."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Uh... parabéns, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu quis contar primeiro pra você, sua boba. Oh, sim, eu me lembrei de algo. Eu encontrei Emmett também, com Rosalie."

Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Sério? Quando?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Um dia antes de ontem. Ele mandou um oi, porém, e ele pediu desculpas por não ter encontrado com você novamente por lá."

"Ok", eu disse em voz baixa. Eu esperava que Emmett não tenha contado a Alice sobre o que tinha me acontecido da última vez que nos encontramos. "Ele te disse alguma coisa?" Perguntei com cautela.

"Não, ele só me disse isso."

Eu exalei aliviada. Obrigada, Emmett. E então eu sorri para ela. "Então, você tem um encontro com o cara quente do shopping? E a sua irmã?"

Minha melhor amiga revirou os olhos. "Rosalie não é tão ruim assim. Só pra constar, ela adora fazer compras."

Oh, que ótimo!

"Então, como está o seu projeto?" Ela me perguntou de novo.

Eu dei de ombros. "Está bem. Meu relacionamento com Margaret ainda é bom e eu só preciso ficar focada no meu projeto para que eu possa pensar objetivamente."

Alice balançou a cabeça, refletindo. "E o cara... Edward... você o encontrou novamente?"

Eu sorri um pouco. "Emmett disse algo sobre isso?

"Bem, não os detalhes. Ele apenas disse que você já encontrou com Edward depois que ele te ajudou a não cair em seus próprios pés." Alice me respondeu.

Eu ri. "Sim, você pode dizer isso." Eu suspirei. "Não, eu não o vi novamente." Embora eu gostaria de poder vê-lo novamente em breve.

"Oh".

Eu balancei a cabeça com tristeza e respirei fundo. "Desculpe, Alice, mas eu preciso voltar para o 'Nossos Corações'. Eu já estou atrasada."

Alice sorriu levemente. "Tudo bem. Tome cuidado, Bella. Diga oi para Margaret por mim. Eu gostaria de poder conhecê-la."

Apertei meus lábios. "Kate me disse que vai ter um dia livre no final do programa. Você pode vir comigo e conhecer ela."

Alice gritou. "Ah, eu adoraria." E então ela pegou a minha bolsa e me entregou. "Vá em frente. Você não quer se atrasar."

Eu ri. "Vejo você depois, Alice."

Nós nos separamos no jardim, eu caminhei para a minha caminhonete enquanto Alice voltou para o prédio. Eu abri a porta da caminhonete e entrei. Eu liguei o motor e saí do meu campus.

Cheguei em 'Nossos Corações' uma hora antes da hora do almoço. Eu rapidamente entrei no antigo prédio e fui encontrar Kate. Ela estava ocupada organizando alguns arquivos, quando eu a vi em seu escritório. Garrett estava longe de ser visto. Ele provavelmente estava ocupado com os adolescentes.

Bati na porta e ela levantou a cabeça. Ela sorriu calorosamente quando me viu. "Bella! Entre." ela me disse.

Eu sorri de volta e entrei. Kate fez um gesto para eu me sentar em uma cadeira em frente a ela. "Desculpe o atraso", eu disse a ela. "Eu vim para cá logo que eu pude."

A mulher de cabelos escuros riu levemente. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu sei que você teve que se encontrar com seu professor. Confie em mim, eu já estive lá."

Eu ri.

"Então, o que o professor disse?" Ela me perguntou, enquanto ainda classificava os papeis.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Foi bom. Ele disse que eu não precisarei ficar mais tempo no meu programa de voluntariado, uma vez que eu terminar o meu projeto."

Kate ficou rígida e então ela olhou para mim. "Oh, eu entendo." E então ela sorriu apesar de não atingir os olhos. "Bem, vamos sentir a sua falta, se você decidir sair antes do programa terminar. Você é tão maravilhosa com eles."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Ah, não... não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu vou ficar aqui até que o programa acabe. Não se preocupe."

Kate piscou. "Oh..." Ela disse novamente e riu também. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Acho que estou muito concentrada em meu trabalho aqui."

Eu sorri.

E então ela suspirou. "Honestamente, Bella, você é incrível para uma estudante de Psicologia. Mesmo quando você teve que lidar com James."

Estremeci ligeiramente com a memória. Fiquei muito grata que Edward estava lá, mesmo eu tendo que refrear o seu temperamento. Eu cruzei meus dedos, eu acho que esse era o momento que eu podia perguntar a ela sobre Edward.

"Tive sorte que Edward estava lá." eu disse a ela.

Eu podia ver que não só os demais internos daqui eram afetados, uma vez que eu disse o seu nome. Kate pareceu ficar alterada. Ela sorriu, mas novamente não alcançou seus olhos. "Sim, você teve, Bella. E você foi a primeira pessoa que conheceu Edward pessoalmente. Fiquei muito grata por ele não ter te machucado."

Revirei os olhos. Por que todo mundo pensava que ele é perigoso? "Ele não é perigoso."

Kate fez uma careta. "Você não o conhece, Bella."

"Sim, eu não conheço." eu estava ficando frustrada com essa coisa de 'perigoso'. "Mas, se ele fosse perigoso, ele poderia ter me machucado quando ele teve a chance, em vez de me ajudar. Eu sou uma estudante de Psicologia. Eu posso dizer sobre isso. Como o que aconteceu com... James." Minha voz vacilou no final.

Kate fez uma careta.

"Porque ele era o único perigo aqui. Este lugar tem profissionais. Por que eles não puderam ver isso?" Eu disse novamente.

"Essa questão está além da minha decisão." Kate disse com firmeza. "Foi uma decisão do Dr. Cullen."

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Será que ela quis dizer que ele podia afirmar que seu filho era o perigo, enquanto isso era o oposto de James? O mundo estava ficando louco. "Ele poderia dizer que James não era perigoso, enquanto a sua própria carne e sangue é o perigo." concluí. "Eu acho que eu preciso de um café."

Kate suspirou. "Bella, você não pode dizer coisas assim do Dr. Cullen. Ele já passou por tanta coisa."

Eu zombei. "Sim, com certeza."

Kate suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. "Eu acho que você deveria voltar para os internos. Está quase na hora do almoço e eu acho que Margaret está com saudades."

Eu ri. "Você provavelmente está certa." Levantei-me da cadeira. "Vejo você mais tarde, Kate."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu saí de seu escritório. Eu andei pelo corredor. Ouvi uma melodia suave, no mesmo momento eu tive uma imagem de quando vi Edward atrás do piano de cauda. Meu coração pulou uma batida e eu respirei fundo. Eu mudei minha direção para a grande sala sob as escadas. Eu não sei por quê, mas eu sabia que ele estaria lá. Engoli em seco, antes de lentamente abrir a porta, e a visão realmente me tirou o fôlego. Edward estava lá atrás do piano. Ele parecia tão calmo e se fosse possível, ele estava mais bonito do que a última vez que o vi. Suas sobrancelhas estavam cicatrizadas da ferida após a luta com James. Eu fiquei ali, olhando para a sua figura perfeita, até que ele parou e levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

Eu engasguei um pouco quando nosso olhar se encontrou. Ele me olhou profundamente com seus belos olhos verdes. Eu limpei minha garganta e tentei controlar o meu coração errático. "Uh... desculpe incomodá-lo. Acho que já vou indo." Eu comecei a me virar quando ele disse:

"Espere!"

Parei meus pés e, lentamente, virei meu corpo para encará-lo novamente. Ele já estava de pé atrás do piano e vi algo em um flash em seus olhos. Isso era... esperança?

Edward se mexeu em seus pés. "Hum... você não me incomoda. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser."

Eu pisquei. Huh?

Ele sorriu e gesticulou nervosamente para o espaço ao lado dele. "Gostaria de sentar aqui comigo?"

Olhei para ele por um momento e eu ponderei a minha escolha. Eu sabia que ele não era perigoso, mas se o seu temperamento mudasse? Estávamos sozinhos agora, sem Emmett ou Carlisle do lado de fora da sala para me ajudar. Mas, o olhar nos olhos de Edward estava me derretendo por dentro. Ele me olhou suplicante, me pedindo para aceitar a sua oferta.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. Eu entrei e lentamente me aproximei do banco. Edward ainda estava lá e então eu sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e eu me sentei ao lado dele. Edward sentou-se depois que me acomodei no banco. Eu olhei para o piano e percebi que era a primeira vez que eu realmente me sentava atrás de um piano. Minha mãe tentou me fazer ter aulas de piano, mas eu nunca estive interessada. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu só queria poder tocar uma simples canção. Bem, se arrependimento falasse.

Edward pareceu sentir minha lamúria quando ele perguntou: "Você toca?"

Eu pisquei e ri. "Não... não. Não me interprete mal, mas eu não tenho talento musical."

Ele acenou a cabeça e olhou para mim com curiosidade. Meu coração ficou errático novamente quando nosso olhar se encontrou. Este Edward era o charmoso Edward e eu não via nenhuma raiva nele. Eu poderia dizer que o piano era a única coisa que o acalmava.

Ele riu. "Isso é ridículo, Bella. Todo mundo tem senso de arte, embora nem todos eles tenham a capacidade de torná-la mais especial. Deixe-me mostrar isso." E então ele pegou a minha mão e meu corpo tremeu instantaneamente com uma sensação estranha quando ele me tocou.

Edward segurou minha mão por um instante e então ele olhou para mim. Ficamos olhando um para o outro antes de ouvi-lo suspirar e soltar a minha mão. Ele começou a tocar algumas músicas aleatórias, enquanto eu estava sentada ao seu lado em silêncio.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse da última vez que nos encontramos." ele falou de repente.

Ergui a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ele ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa e ainda tocava o piano. Eu sorri. "Está tudo bem, realmente. Eu deveria ser a única a te pedir desculpas. Eu agi como se eu soubesse de tudo." Eu fiz uma careta interior quando eu percebi que estava usando a psicologia reversa novamente.

Edward riu. "Você é muito boa quando se trata de me fazer sentir mal."

Eu fiz uma careta.

Ele parou de tocar e, em seguida, ele olhou para mim. "Eu senti a sua falta."

Eu pisquei. "Como?" Ele sentiu a minha falta?

"Eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse para mim." ele continuou novamente, alheio a minha expressão confusa. "Eu percebi que eu não sou a pessoa que eu queria ser. Eu só queria fazer algo melhor ao invés de ficar preso neste lugar."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Bem, isso era um bom começo, se ele queria mudar.

"Bella, eu sei que você é uma estudante de Psicologia. Eu preciso da sua ajuda." ele disse novamente.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Você deve pedir ajuda a um profissional, eu não posso fazer isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é assim."

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade.

Edward me olhou com seus penetrantes olhos verdes e disse: "Eu quero ser o seu estudo de caso."

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_OMG *Suspira* o homem está aparecendo sob as camadas! _

_Adoro_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Ai gente! Edward calmo, tocando piano *suspira* e ele ainda pediu pra ser o estudo de caso da Bella! Uau! O que será que vai acontecer agora? Mandem reviews e a gente descobre._

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	9. A Oferta

**Capítulo 9 – A Oferta**

_Tradutora Lary Reeden_

Eu congelei.

Isso era aquilo que eu mais queria neste lugar e ele estava se oferecendo para mim? Bem, não se oferecendo, mas me pedindo para ser meu caso? O mundo ficou louco.

Edward olhou para mim com esperança em seus olhos. "O que você acha?"

Eu pisquei e cocei a cabeça. "Um..."

"Eu vou falar com o meu pai sobre isso, assim você não tem que ficar preocupada", ele interrompeu. "Eu já estou melhor atualmente... Uh... Eu tentei o meu melhor para controlar meu temperamento e minha raiva. Você pode perguntar ao meu pai ou ao pessoal daqui."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. É por isso que eu não tenho o visto muitas vezes desde o incidente com James? Será que ele pediu a ajuda de profissionais? Uau, isso é interessante. Ele era mais complicado do que eu pensava e agora eu estava dividida em duas novamente. Eu já tinha escolhido Margaret como meu caso e, no mínimo, devo passar mais tempo com ela. Se eu me prendesse a Edward também, como eu poderia gerenciar o meu tempo?

"Bella?"

Eu respirei profundamente e apertei os lábios. "Honestamente, Edward, eu não posso responder a isso. Eu sou apenas uma estudante, não uma profissional formada. Eu não acho que eu poderia ajudá-lo." Por mais que eu quisesse, eu sabia que eu não vou estar ajudando muito.

Edward parecia nervoso. "Na verdade, eu fui o único a querer que você me ajude."

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. "Você o quê?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu senti que você é diferente e... eu não sei... Eu só confio em você."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. Uma semana atrás, ele se recusou a qualquer tipo de ajuda e agora ele queria que eu o ajudasse? O que está errado com ele? Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram novamente. "Você disse que não queria ajuda. Por que a mudança?"

Edward respirou fundo e tocou músicas aleatórias novamente no piano. "Eu quero minha vida de volta, Bella. Eu não quero ficar preso aqui sem saber quando eu posso ser liberado."

"Então, você quer minha ajuda, porque você quer sair deste lugar?" Perguntei-lhe. Mesmo que fosse a motivação errada, pelo menos, ele queria mudar para si mesmo.

"Não... bem... sim... na verdade os dois," Edward respondeu lentamente.

Novamente, eu respirei profundamente. Bem, eu poderia falar com Kate ou, provavelmente, com o Dr. Cullen e pedir permissão para gastar meu tempo com Edward, mas eu ainda era uma voluntária aqui e eu não tenho o direito de estar com ele.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse quando nos conhecemos", disse ele novamente. "Por favor, você pode me dar uma chance? Você pode ver que eu já melhorei." Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de esperança e meu coração se apertou.

Eu sorri um pouco. "Edward, eu sou apenas uma voluntária aqui e não tenho permissão para ficar com os pacientes... de casos intensos."

Seus olhos se apertaram. "Eu vou falar com o meu pai e pedir para ele lhe dar permissão para estar comigo."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Edward, controle a si mesmo."

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz. Respirei fundo e vi a mudança em sua postura. Ele ainda tinha problemas com o controle de sua raiva e me perguntou se eu queria passar meu tempo com ele. Embora eu estivesse interessada nele para ser o meu caso, ele tinha transtornos intensos e eu não era uma profissional. Eu era apenas uma estudante de psicologia.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Uma voz feminina surpreendeu a nós dois e eu me levantei rapidamente do banco do piano. Olhei para a porta e vi Kate ali com Garrett ao seu lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viram com Edward e os dois rapidamente se aproximaram de nós. Edward lentamente se levantou do banco e Garrett segurou o braço de Edward enquanto Kate me puxou levemente para criar distância de Edward. Eu podia ver Garrett apertando mais ainda o braço de Edward e aumentando a voz para ele: "Você sempre causa problemas aqui. O que você está fazendo com ela?"

Fiquei surpresa por Edward não dizer nada. Ele olhou para mim de forma breve e meu coração se apertou. "Espere!" Eu disse a eles. "Ele não fez nada. Estávamos apenas conversando. Por favor, deixem ele ir."

Silêncio.

Garrett olhou para mim, incrédulo, enquanto do canto dos meus olhos, eu vi os olhos de Kate se arregalem. Engoli em seco. "Por favor", eu disse de novo, desta vez mais articulada.

Garrett estreitou os olhos e soltou o braço de Edward. "Vamos, Bella." Kate me disse em voz baixa.

Eu relutantemente segui Kate e olhei para Edward antes de sair da sala. Ele seguiu meu movimento com os olhos e virou a cabeça.

"Como você o encontrou?" Kate me perguntou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

Eu suspirei. "Eu estava no meu caminho para o refeitório e, em seguida, ouvi um som de um piano. Eu sabia que era Edward."

As sobrancelhas de Kate levantaram. "Você sabia que era ele? Você o viu antes?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Há poucos dias, eu acho."

Kate suspirou. "Bella..."

"Por que vocês sempre o tratam de forma diferente?" Perguntei-lhe imediatamente. Eu estava ficando cansada pelo que as outras pessoas pensavam sobre Edward. "Ele não é perigoso. Bem, ele tem um problema com seu temperamento, mas isso não o torna perigoso."

Kate revirou os olhos. "Por favor, Bella, não faça o meu trabalho mais difícil."

Meus olhos se apertaram. "Eu só perguntei por quê todos vocês tratam ele de forma diferente. Se você pudesse dar uma chance a ele, ele vai ficar bem."

Kate suspirou e me puxou de leve para o refeitório. "É hora do almoço, Bella, e Margaret está esperando por você."

Eu respirei fundo e compus meu rosto. Fui até o refeitório e peguei minha bandeja. Depois levei a minha comida e me sentei à mesa dos voluntários. Eu comi lentamente, ignorando os olhares curiosos de outros voluntários.

"Ei, Bella. Tudo bem?" Ouvi Angela me perguntar.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ela. Ela sorriu verdadeiramente e eu sorri de volta. Engoli minha comida. "Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você?"

Angela riu. "Bem, isso é bom. Desde o que aconteceu com James, você parecia ocupada com as crianças."

Eu pisquei. "Sério?" Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.

Ela riu de novo. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu posso ver que você está ocupada agora."

Eu sorri um pouco e voltei para a minha comida. Depois de terminar meu almoço, fui ver Margaret no jardim. Ela estava ocupada rabiscando em seu papel quando me sentei ao lado dela na grama verde. "Hey," eu a cumprimentei.

Margaret levantou a cabeça e sorriu largamente quando me viu. "Ei, Bella. Estou tão feliz em te ver."

Eu ri e baguncei o cabelo dela. "Eu também estou feliz em te ver". E então eu olhei para o papel em sua mão. "O que você está escrevendo?"

"Oh," ela olhou para o papel e fez uma careta. "Eu só fiz uma lista sobre as coisas que eu quero fazer quando for liberada."

Eu sorri ao ver seu entusiasmo. Eu ouvi sobre seu progresso na terapia e eu sabia que ela iria ser liberada em breve. Uma vez que ela estivesse pronta. "Você está pronta para voltar para a sua vida?"

Margaret suspirou e tocou o papel. "Eu não sei. Honestamente, eu estou com medo, mas eu quero fazer um monte de coisas e talvez ir para a faculdade."

Bati de leve em seu ombro. Como uma pessoa que passou a maior parte do tempo aqui, eu sabia que isso seria um grande passo para ela. "Eu sei que você consegue. Você é uma menina muito especial, mas nunca pense que você é diferente. Você ainda pode ter amigos da sua idade."

Margaret sorriu largamente e me abraçou com ternura. "Obrigada, Bella. Você é tão boa para mim."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Boa, é tipo o meu nome do meio," eu disse, brincando, e ela riu em resposta.

Margaret me soltou de seu abraço e olhou para mim. "E quanto a Edward? Você viu ele hoje?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Quanto você ouviu?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não muito. Mas ouvi dizer que você estava com ele em sua sala de piano."

"Sala de piano?" Eu perguntei, incrédula. Ele tinha uma sala de piano. Uau, eu nunca esperava isso.

Margaret assentiu. "Diz-se que o Dr. Cullen trouxe seu piano aqui como uma terapia para ele, mas nunca o ouvi tocar até agora." E então Margaret olhou para mim. "Eu acho que ele gosta de você."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Uh-huh".

Ela riu de novo. "Não, não assim, Bella. Quero dizer que ele confia em você e eu acho que ele quer passar o seu tempo com você."

Eu sorri. "O que você é? Uma vidente?"

Ela riu levemente. "Eu desejo ser uma." E então ela sorriu. "Você é uma estudante de psicologia, Bella. Acho que sei como todos nós aqui nos sentimos sobre confiar em alguém. É uma coisa rara. Nós não somos de estender a mão. Honestamente, eu confiei em você desde a primeira vez que conversamos."

Eu pisquei. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E eu estou contente que eu estava certa em confiar em você."

Suas palavras realmente aqueceram meu coração. Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Margaret".

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para mim novamente. "O que você vai fazer em relação a Edward?"

Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Para dizer a verdade, eu não tenho ideia. Eu sou apenas uma voluntária aqui."

Margaret não perguntou muito sobre Edward depois e nós apenas conversamos casualmente, principalmente sobre seus planos uma vez que a "Nossos Corações" a liberasse. Fui para casa às 5:00 da tarde, como de costume, eu cheguei em um dormitório vazio. Alice deixou um bilhete em nosso quarto, dizendo que ela vai chegar tarde. Suspirei e peguei algumas roupas limpas, juntamente com a minha necessáire e fui tomar o banho. Adormeci no momento em que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte e vi Alice já enrolada em sua cama. Eu sorri um pouco e balancei a cabeça. Tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa antes de dirigir para a 'Nossos Corações', esta manhã. Cheguei 5 minutos antes da hora e algumas crianças me cumprimentaram. Fui até a sala dos empregados para uma breve explicação quando alguém chamou meu nome.

"Bella, podemos conversar por um minuto?"

Parei abruptamente e virei a cabeça para ver Carlisle de pé na escada. Pisquei e olhei rapidamente para a sala dos funcionários, antes de eu olhar para o homem loiro de novo e balançar a cabeça lentamente. Ele sorriu um pouco e eu subi as escadas. Ele andou ao meu lado e abriu a porta do escritório.

"Por favor, sente-se", ele disse para mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me sentei na cadeira em frente a ele. Carlisle tomou o seu lugar em frente a mim e sorriu. "Como você está, Bella? Já faz um tempo desde que eu te vi pela última vez."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Estou bem, Carlisle. Obrigada."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é bom." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu te chamei aqui esta manhã para falar sobre Edward."

Eu congelei.

"Ele me disse ontem que ele queria passar o seu tempo com você", ele continuou. "Ele também me disse que ele já lhe pediu. Isso é verdade?"

Eu pisquei e olhei para ele. Seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas eu não senti nenhuma raiva de seu tom mais cedo. Eu respirei profundamente. "Hum... sim. Nós nos encontramos ontem", eu respondi em voz baixa.

Os olhos de Carlisle se apertaram. "Como vocês se encontraram?"

Eu fiz uma careta interiormente. Era errado para Edward encontrar alguém além de sua família e os profissionais? "Eu estava andando para o refeitório, quando ouvi um som de piano."

"Espere! Um o quê?"

A pergunta de Carlisle me fez levantar as sobrancelhas. De repente, me lembrei quando Margaret me disse que Edward nunca tocou seu piano desde que chegou aqui. "Um piano," eu continuei.

"Você o viu tocar piano?" Carlisle me perguntou em descrença e se ele não fosse um médico sênior, eu provavelmente teria rido.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, espantada que uma coisa simples como tocar o piano fosse um enorme progresso para Edward.

Carlisle respirou fundo. "Bem, isso é interessante. Ele nunca tinha tocado seu piano desde que ele mudou." E então ele olhou para mim. "Eu acho que você realmente trouxe algo dele."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Nós apenas conversamos, Carlisle. Nada mais. Além disso, eu sou uma estudante de psicologia, e não uma profissional."

Carlisle sorriu calorosamente. "Se você é a única que pode fazê-lo se sentir melhor, vou organizar sua agenda para estar com ele."

Eu pisquei. "Perdoe-me?" Ele estava falando sério?

Ele sorriu novamente. "O que você me diz, Bella? Você quer ajudar Edward?"

* * *

**N/T:** _A Milly operou recentemente (nada sério, ela está bem), e eu assumi os capítulos, a fic continua sem cronograma, mas vou fazer de tudo pra ter atualizações quem sabe semanais. O 10 já está com a beta, se comentarem, posto rapidex..._

_Postei o banner que fic pra fic no group do facebook groups/laryreedenfanfics/ retire os parenteses :)_

_E GOOO BELLA, está esperando o que pra responder u-u. _

_Bjos Lary Reeden_

**N/B:** _Aww esse Edward melhorando por causa da Bella é muito amor. Já falei que amo a Margaret? É uma fofa! Comenteeem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	10. Primeiro Momento

**Capítulo 10 - Primeiro Momento**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu estive em um monte de situações antes, mas nenhuma delas me preparou para um momento como este. Carlisle me perguntou se eu queria ajudar Edward, quando ele poderia pedir a ajuda de seus amigos ou os profissionais. Inacreditável!

"Você está me pedindo para ajudar o seu filho?" Eu perguntei com cautela. Eu precisava ter certeza de que não havia nada de errado com a minha audição.

Carlisle sorriu calorosamente. "Sim".

Tudo bem. Minha audição ainda funcionava.

Eu ri nervosamente. "Por quê?"

Ele cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. "Bem, você deve saber a resposta, Bella. Se você é a única que pode vir a ajudá-lo, eu terei prazer em dar-lhe a minha permissão."

Eu respirei profundamente. Minha memória vagou para Edward de novo quando ele disse que queria sua vida de volta. Será que Carlisle tinha outras motivações? Eu olhei de volta para Carlisle. Ele estava esperando por minha resposta. "Por que você quer que Edward redescubra seu antigo eu?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sabia que você ia fazer esse tipo de pergunta." Ele suspirou. "Eu só quero que ele se recupere. Ele tem um futuro brilhante e eu não quero vê-lo ter arruinado por seu problema de gerenciamento de raiva."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Então... tudo o que você pensa é sobre o seu futuro." Eu ri sombriamente. "E quanto aos seus sentimentos? Quanto aos seus sonhos?"

O rosto de Carlisle ficou duro. "Esse será o meu problema pessoal com Edward."

Eu zombei. "Sério? Se ele realmente é o seu problema pessoal, por que trazê-lo aqui? Por que não colocá-lo em terapia pessoal?" De alguma forma, eu tinha a sensação de que já tinham tentado isso, mas o resultado não foi tão bom quanto o esperado.

Carlisle estreitou os olhos. "Tenho receio de que essa seja uma questão pessoal, Bella." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Você por acaso não deveria se apegar aos seus casos, deveria?"

Oh.

Então, ele decidiu jogar no meu campo, é isso?

Eu sorri. "Você não foi aquele que disse que eu poderia tratá-los como um caso e um amigo?" Eu apontei de volta.

Carlisle olhou para mim com uma expressão chocada. Ele pode ser um médico sênior, mas ele estava jogando no meu campo e terei prazer em jogar junto com ele.

A batida suave foi ouvida na porta e me virei para ver Kate já de pé na porta.

"Sim, Kate?" Da minha visão periférica, eu podia ver Carlisle falar com Kate, mas ele não tirou os olhos de mim.

Kate limpou a garganta. "A sessão de terapia vai começar em 15 minutos, Dr. Cullen."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Kate," Carlisle disse a ela.

Kate olhou rapidamente para mim antes de assentir devagar e calmamente caminhou para longe da porta. Eu me virei para olhar para Carlisle novamente. Seu rosto era inexpressivo.

"Então, Bella... qual é sua resposta?" Ele me perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio desconfortável.

Eu respirei fundo de novo. "Estou aqui para ajudar, Carlisle. É claro que vou dizer que sim. Mas, eu sou uma voluntária e..."

"Não se preocupe com isso", ele interrompeu. "Eu vou dizer a Kate que você vai ajudar Edward depois do almoço."

Eu pisquei e acenei com a cabeça, pensativa.

E então ele sorriu de novo, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. "Você pode sair agora, Bella. Kate lhe dirá onde encontrar Edward no almoço."

"Tudo bem", eu disse em seguida.

Eu me levantei da cadeira e comecei a andar antes de Carlisle me chamar de novo: "E Bella..."

Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Sim?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ler os seus relatórios sobre o progresso de Edward."

Meu coração se retorceu. Eu preciso ajudá-lo, mas devo tratá-lo como meu caso também.

Eu dei de ombros. "Nós vamos ver isso."

Carlisle assentiu. "Obrigado, Bella".

Eu não lhe respondi. Só saí do escritório.

Aparentemente Margaret teve sua sessão de terapia esta manhã, então eu não a vi hoje. Eu usei o meu tempo livre para escrever as minhas notas sobre o progresso de Margaret. Eu soube que ela já tinha melhorado muito e eu tive a ideia de levá-la para dar um passeio fora da 'Nossos Corações". Talvez levá-la para um evento de escola ou algo parecido.

Eu almocei em silêncio e depois que eu terminei, Kate me chamou em seu escritório.

"O Dr. Cullen me contou sobre sua programação e após o almoço a partir de hoje você vai ajudar Edward," ela me disse quando cheguei ao escritório dela.

Eu sorri afetadamente. "Eu sei."

Kate suspirou. "Bella, se há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para..."

"Para quê?" Perguntei a ela. "Para cancelar a programação?" Eu ri sombriamente. "Estou aqui para ajudar, Kate."

Os olhos de Kate se apertaram. "Sim, você está, Bella. Mas, arriscando-se a ficar com ele..."

"É uma coisa ruim?" Eu terminei a frase.

Ela não me respondeu.

Eu respirei profundamente. "Talvez eu não conheça Edward como você conhece, mas eu sei que ele não é perigoso. Ele me pediu para ajudá-lo, Kate."

Kate sorriu tristemente. "Eu acho que não há nada que eu possa dizer que poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia, não é?"

Eu sorri. "Eu vou deixar você saber se houver."

Kate riu levemente e eu sorri.

"Eu espero que você possa organizar sua agenda para caber tanto com Margaret quanto com Edward," Kate disse para mim depois sua risada diminuiu.

Falando em Margaret, eu acho que este é o momento certo para exprimir a minha ideia de levá-la para um passeio.

"Eu estudei o caso de Margaret e eu posso dizer que ela já melhorou. Tenho um plano para levá-la para fora na próxima semana", eu disse de novo.

Kate piscou. "Sério? Você tem certeza disso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela precisa sentir a vida real fora deste lugar. Vou ajudá-la."

"Tudo bem. Onde você vai levá-la?" Kate me perguntou.

Eu não fiquei surpresa por Kate dar permissão quase que instantaneamente. Margaret já tinha tido algum tipo de terapia intensiva e eu estava pensando em outra abordagem, em vez de apenas passar o seu tempo com os profissionais.

Kate acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Essa é uma ótima ideia. Vou falar com o Dr. Cullen, então."

Eu sorri agradecida. "Obrigada, Kate."

Ela sorriu de volta. "Não tem problema, Bella. Agora, eu acho que Edward está esperando por você em sua sala de piano."

Eu respirei profundamente. "Ok".

Eu dei a Kate um último sorriso antes de sair do seu escritório e me dirigir para a sala de piano. Quando os meus passos se aproximaram da sala, o som do piano foi ficando mais claro. Edward estava tocando músicas aleatórias no piano, talvez esperando pela minha chegada. Engoli em seco. Eu esperava ter feito a coisa certa.

Meu coração ficou errático quando eu estava na frente da porta. O som do piano estava alto e eu lentamente empurrei a porta com as mãos trêmulas. Foi como um déjà vu quando vi Edward atrás de seu piano. Ele usava uma camisa azul com calça escura e seu cabelo ainda parecia incontrolável. Eu não sabia se meus olhos estavam pregando truques em mim, mas ele estava mais bonito a cada vez que eu o vi. E, assim como da última vez, ele parou quando sentiu a minha presença no cômodo. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim e sorriu quando o nosso olhar se encontrou.

Eu sorri de volta para ele. "Hey," eu disse em voz baixa.

"Hey," ele cumprimentou de volta. Ele se levantou e fez um gesto para o espaço ao lado dele. "Por favor, sente-se."

"Obrigada", eu disse timidamente e caminhei lentamente pela sala. Sentei-me ao lado dele e corei um pouco quando eu vi que ele estava olhando para mim com olhos ardentes. Limpei a garganta e olhei ao redor da sala. "Esta sala é boa. Você está gastando mais tempo aqui ultimamente?" Perguntei-lhe como uma distração.

"Não a maior parte do tempo", ele respondeu.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele.

Ele sorriu e continuou a tocar algumas músicas. "Eu aposto que você já ouviu falar que eu só comecei a tocar piano novamente desde que você chegou aqui."

"Eu sempre me perguntei como você pode ouvir algumas notícias ou rumores tão rapidamente", eu disse com curiosidade.

Edward sorriu conscientemente. "Este lugar tem olhos e ouvidos na parede. Isso não é grande coisa."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Percebo". Eu vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez.

Ele riu levemente quando viu minha expressão. "Então, eu acho que meu pai já lhe deu sua permissão. O que vamos fazer hoje? Tenho que deitar-me em uma grande cadeira e esperar você me hipnotizar?"

Eu ri. "Você vê muitos filmes. Eu não vou fazer isso."

Edward sorriu. "Bem, isso é bom, porque eu não acho que eu poderia manter meus segredos, se você realmente fizesse isso."

Eu olhei para ele. "Segredos?"

Edward ficou sóbrio imediatamente e limpou a garganta. "Hum... nada."

Mas o estrago já estava feito e eu não sei se ele percebeu ou não, mas ele já me contou um pouco sobre si mesmo.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Então, você acha que o seu segredo não é nada?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de dizer: "Sim".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei novamente.

Edward suspirou e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando controlar sua raiva e eu estava empurrando ele nisso. Mas, eu precisava saber o quanto ele pode demorar até que ele não possa controlá-la. Novamente, é arriscado. Eu sei.

"Porque não há nada a dizer", ele me respondeu com voz severa.

"Talvez eu devesse hipnotizá-lo para descobrir mais sobre o seu segredo", eu disse de novo, mantendo meu tom neutro. Este é o meu campo de jogo agora.

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos. Meu coração se acelerou e levou toda a força do meu corpo para ficar onde eu estava. Devo admitir que eu estava com medo, mas eu precisava fazer isso.

Edward apertou a mandíbula e de repente ele levantou-se do banco. "Você..."

Eu rapidamente levantei também e segurei seus ombros. "Edward, olhe para mim."

Ele olhou para mim loucamente, mas eu mantive meus olhos nele. "Controle-se e a sua raiva. Não será nada bom se você perder o controle de seu temperamento", eu sussurrei para ele.

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo. Sua postura tensa, lentamente relaxou e eu relaxei também.

"Melhor?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Por que não conversamos no jardim? Acho que precisamos de um pouco de ar fresco." Eu ainda mantive minhas mãos em seus ombros.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu antes."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Você pode controlar sua raiva. Isso é bom." Eu sorri. "Vamos lá".

Caminhamos juntos para o jardim e nos sentamos na grama verde. Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu acho que eu já causei uma má impressão para você, não é?"

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e sorri tristemente. "Eu nunca pensei que todos vocês sejam ruins ou diferentes. Sei que vocês trabalham duro demais para voltar a suas vidas e muitas pessoas não conseguem entender isso."

Edward riu. "E você? Gastar o seu tempo neste lugar miserável. Seu namorado provavelmente não é feliz com isso."

Eu ri levemente. "Há duas coisas que você precisa saber. Primeira, este lugar não é miserável e segunda, eu não tenho um namorado."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sem namorado?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Ninguém que pudesse impressioná-la ainda?"

Eu ri novamente. "E você? Um homem de boa aparência, como você provavelmente tem uma bela namorada."

Ele zombou. "Você está falando sério, Bella?! Ninguém nunca vai estar interessado em alguém como eu. O perturbado."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Você pensa em si mesmo como um perturbado?"

Edward franziu a testa. "Você está fazendo aquela coisa de psicologia em mim de novo?"

Eu ri. "Eu sou uma estudante de psicologia, Edward. Às vezes eu faço isso inconscientemente. Sinto muito sobre isso, mas essa é a maneira mais eficaz de aprender a respeito de alguém."

"Eu aposto que eu sou interessante para você", ele disse lentamente.

Sua expressão realmente partiu meu coração, mas ainda é muito cedo para se apegar a ele. Eu precisava me manter profissional.

Olhei para a grama verde e suspirei. "Eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo, Edward."

"Eu sei."

Silêncio.

"Eu não estou pedindo muito de você, eu, quero dizer... sobre me ajudar?", ele perguntou suavemente.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele. Edward estava brincando com a grama verde perto de seus pés.

"Não, você não está", respondi-lhe com uma voz igualmente suave.

Ele endureceu e virou-se para olhar para mim. Meu coração pulou uma batida quando nosso olhar se encontrou. Edward levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia nem me mexer. Eu apenas sentei e olhei em seus olhos verdes. Eu me perguntei se ele era o único que tinha o poder hipnótico sobre mim.

Segundos depois, Edward piscou e relutantemente baixou a mão para seu colo. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, quando ele desviou seu olhar do meu.

"Então, como é que é ser uma estudante de psicologia?" Ele me perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Eu sorri um pouco.

Eu passei a minha tarde com Edward em sua maioria apenas conversando. Ele não se abriu completamente para mim, mas ele voluntariamente me contou um pouco sobre si mesmo, o que é bom. Ele precisava aprender a confiar em alguém.

Eu disse adeus a Edward às cinco da tarde e prometi a ele que lhe faria companhia, após o almoço de amanhã. Eu não vi Carlisle em seu escritório, então decidi ir para casa. Eu vou falar com ele sobre Edward, quando chegar a hora.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward durante a minha viagem de volta. Ele era realmente um caso interessante. Seu temperamento era bastante singular e eu queria saber que tipo de coisas poderiam levá-lo a ir por esse caminho. Ele não gostava de ser forçado, que foi uma coisa que eu aprendi com ele hoje. Ele se transforma para alguém em modo defensivo quando se sente ameaçado e, pelo que eu sabia, isso pode acontecer com alguém que tenha sido emocionalmente ferido.

Eu estava esperando chegar para um dormitório vazio e acertei. Alice não estava em nosso quarto e ela não deixou nenhum bilhete. Eu suspirei e esfreguei minha testa quando eu olhei para a bagunça na minha cama e mesa. Eu estava ocupada com a 'Nossos Corações", o que me deixou sem tempo para limpar a casa. Peguei algumas roupas limpas e me dirigi ao banheiro. Depois de tomar um banho quente e mudar minhas roupas, eu decidi limpar meu lado do quarto. Eu cantarolei algumas músicas aleatórias enquanto fiz a minha cama e arrumei a minha mesa. Eu posso ser apenas mais um dos voluntários na 'Nossos Corações', mas eu era uma Bella Swan só neste quarto.

Parei de limpar quando eu peguei um Cubo Mágico debaixo da minha mesa. Eu já tinha desistido de tentar combinar as cores dele a meses atrás. Eu sorri um pouco e coloquei o cubo na minha bolsa. Decidi dar a Edward amanhã para testar sua paciência. Eu continuei a minha limpeza e terminei uma hora depois. Deitei-me na cama e olhei para cima, para o teto antes de adormecer pensando no meu projeto e Edward.

* * *

_**N/T: **__E COMEÇAAA O PROGRESSOOO (leia com entonação de locutor de futebol, lol) ~ _

_Gente, cubo mágico é lindinho, colorido, mas me tira do sério, em 22 anos nunca termeinei um Zzzzzzz. _

_É isso por hoje, comentem e até o próximo que já está pronto e a)se tiver 10 reviews nesse capítulo eu postou ou b) Se não chegar nos vemos sexta que vem.:)_

_Lary Reeden_

_**N/B:**__ Tô com a Lary, nunca terminei um cubo mágico, não tenho paciência IAHEIUHSAIEUA Vamos ver como Edward vai reagir ao presente hihi *-* Comentem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	11. O beijo?

**Capítulo 11 - O beijo?**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte quando senti alguém agitar suavemente meu corpo. Meus olhos se abriram para ver Alice à beira da minha cama. Os raios do sol através da cortina sinalizaram que era de manhã. Eu esfreguei os olhos.

"Bom dia, bela adormecida," Alice me cumprimentou.

"Bom dia", eu murmurei, sonolenta e olhei para a minha melhor amiga. Ela estava vestida com seu pijama e eu jurava ela ficava ótima, mesmo em sua roupa de dormir. "Que horas você chegou em casa?"

Alice deu de ombros. "Cerca de 11, eu acho. Quando cheguei em casa você já estava dormindo."

Eu suspirei. "Sinto muito. Eu estava tão cansada ontem à noite."

Alice sorriu levemente. "Então, você já se sente conectada com a Nossos Corações?"

Eu sorri. "É o que parece." E então, eu levantei minha cabeça. "Então, o que você tem feito ultimamente? Será que todo o tempo fora tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu projeto ou o cara quente do shopping?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "O cara quente do shopping tem um nome, Bella."

Eu ri. "Tudo bem... tudo bem. Então, como estão as coisas com Jasper agora? Creio que ótimas, porque você parece feliz depois de conhecê-lo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Ele é ótimo e eu simplesmente não posso esperar para o meu encontro com ele neste fim de semana." Alice olhou para mim. "E você? Como estão as coisas?"

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado. "Estão ótimas. Eu pretendo levar Margaret para um passeio... bem, na verdade isso é para o meu relatório final. Se eu fizer isso, meu projeto estará completo."

"Oh... wow. Isso foi rápido?"

Eu dei de ombros. "É apenas um projeto, Alice. Não o relatório final." Eu ergui a cabeça novamente. "Não é uma coisa comum para você estar me perguntando sobre o que eu faço. O que foi?"

Alice fez uma careta de brincadeira. "Você já sabe? Maldição! Acho que estou começando a perder a minha capacidade de dar um passo a sua frente."

Eu ri. "Vamos. Derrame isso!"

Alice suspirou. "Bem... você sabe que Rosalie é irmã de Jasper e ela é a namorada do Emmett, portanto, isso nos leva a uma conclusão."

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

Alice sorriu levemente. "Jasper me contou sobre Edward."

Eu fiquei tensa. De repente, as palavras de Edward sobre as paredes terem ouvidos zumbiam na minha mente.

"Não é uma coisa ruim, no entanto," Alice me assegurou rapidamente quando viu minha expressão. "Na verdade, Emmett e seu pai estão muito felizes com a mudança de Edward."

Olhei para Alice em descrença. "A mudança de Edward?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eles disseram como ele estava animado para estar com você e ele está mais... vivo. Eles nunca viram Edward assim antes. Acho que você está indo muito bem, Bella."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas eu ainda sentia que a família de Edward não queria ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Edward é vulnerável, para dizer o mínimo. Ele pode parecer forte, mas ele foi quebrado por dentro. Eu só poderia ajudar a torná-lo confiante, mas a única coisa que poderia ajudá-lo era sua família e, claro, ele próprio.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar, Alice. O único que poderia curá-lo é ele mesmo," eu disse a ela.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz. Eu estava apenas tentando te fazer um elogio."

Eu ri e peguei meu telefone de cima da mesa de cabeceira, e suspirei quando vi que eram 6h30. Eu coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira e Alice sorriu para mim. "É melhor se apressar ou vai se atrasar."

Eu sorri. "Sim, mamãe . "

Alice fez uma cara de nojo e jogou um travesseiro na minha cara. Eu ri e levantei rapidamente da minha cama. Tomei meu banho e passei roupas limpas para me preparar para o meu dia na 'Nossos Corações'. Eu preparei minha mochila e olhei para o Cubo Mágico, coloquei ele na minha bolsa antes de fechá-la. Alice estava desenhando algo em seu bloco de notas quando eu estava saindo.

"Ah ... hey, quase esqueci de uma coisa", disse ela para mim e rapidamente se levantou de sua cadeira. Ela caminhou até sua cama e abriu uma gaveta. Ela pegou um cartão e me deu. "O chefe do dormitório que me deu ontem, porque não te viu."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas quando eu percebi que era um cartão postal com a imagem de Chicago. Olhei para o cartão-postal e percebi que era da minha mãe.

_Bella,_

_Estou em Chicago agora com Phil. Vou te manter informada sobre a cidade. Eu te amo, querida._

_Mãe._

"Sua mãe?" Eu ouvi Alice me perguntar.

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para ela. "Ela está em Chicago agora. Acho que Phil tem um jogo lá." Phil é o novo marido de minha mãe e ele é um jogador de beisebol da segunda liga. Eles viajaram muito desde que me mudei para Forks para ficar com meu pai. Eu coloquei o cartão postal no bolso lateral da minha mochila. "Até mais tarde."

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Talvez pudéssemos ter uma noite de meninas."

Revirei os olhos. "Claro."

Eu cheguei cinco minutos mais cedo como de costume e fui direto para a sala onde os voluntários geralmente se reuniam antes deles começarem a ajudar suas crianças. Vi Angela lá e ela estava lendo um jornal.

"Bom dia", eu cumprimentei ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Bom dia, Bella".

Fiz um gesto para o papel que ela estava lendo. "Alguma novidade?"

Angela encolheu os ombros. "Nada de mais", ela me respondeu, e dobrou o papel.

"Posso ver?" Perguntei a ela.

"Claro", ela disse para mim e me entregou o jornal.

Peguei o jornal da mão dela e comecei a ler. Virei para a próxima página e outra antes de encontrar uma notícia sobre um festival que será realizado em uma das escolas de ensino médio daqui. De repente me lembrei do meu plano para levar Margaret para um passeio e me lembrei de falar novamente com Kate e talvez... Carlisle. Eu me encolhi. A última vez que tivemos uma conversa, não foi agradável. Mas, eu sabia que enquanto eu assistise Edward, eu tinha que falar com ele, no entanto.

Minha atenção estalou de volta à realidade quando ouvi os sons na sala ficarem mais altos. Alguns dos voluntários começaram a se preparar esta manhã e eu me virei para olhar para Angela. Eu vi que ela tirou um livro de enciclopédia de sua bolsa. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei a ela. Que eu me lembre, ela ajuda um menino que tem problemas para dormir, porque ele sempre se lembra de como seu pai costumava abusar dele.

Angela sorriu. "Minha criança está interessada em lê-lo depois que eu disse a ele alguns fatos interessantes sobre dormir."

Eu sorri de volta. "Trapaça".

Ela riu levemente. "Eu sei, mas temos que fazer isso aqui." E então, ela inclinou sua cabeça. "E você? Ouvi dizer que você vai ajudar Edward agora."

Eu fiz uma careta. Wow, a notícia se espalhou rapidamente.

"Sim, eu vou. Ele é bom. Não é totalmente perigoso, assim como as outras pessoas pensam que ele é", eu disse a ela.

Angela assentiu. "Eu entendo isso. Uma vez eu pensei que minha criança era uma viciada porque ela parecia tão horrível e então eu soube que era porque ele não conseguia dormir."

"Oh," Eu fiz uma careta. "Ele está bem agora?"

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu acho que sim." Angela começou a se levantar da cadeira e pegar o livro da mesa. "Te vejo em breve, Bella."

Eu balancei a cabeça e acenei com a mão para ela. Eu assisti Angela retirar-se da sala e olhei para trás para o jornal na minha frente. Como eu esperava, o festival será realizado nos fins de semana e se eu não estou enganada, eu poderia fazer o meu projeto neste fim de semana para que eu pudesse perguntar a Margaret na próxima semana. Se tudo for bem, o meu projeto será concluído. E eu poderia incidir sobre o que iria acontecer com Edward.

Eu me levantei da minha cadeira quando a sala estava vazia. Antes de eu ir ver Margaret, eu queria falar com Kate primeiro. Eu sai da sala e me dirigi à sala dos funcionários. Eu estava esperando ver Kate na sala, mas eu só vi Garrett.

"Ei, Bella. Bom dia", ele me cumprimentou.

Eu sorri. "Bom dia. Hum... a Kate está por aqui?"

"Oh, ela só foi ver o Dr. Cullen em seu escritório."

Meu ritmo cardíaco acelerou quando ouvi Garrett dizer Dr. Cullen. "Oh, entendo." Eu estava pensando em conversar com Kate no final da tarde, mas eu sabia que tinha que ver Carlisle, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Existe alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-la, Bella?" Garrett me perguntou, aparentemente ignorando a minha batalha interna.

Eu pisquei. "Não, obrigada. Vou ver Kate e o Dr. Cullen. Vejo você mais tarde, Garrett".

Ele acenou com a mão para mim e eu saí da sala. Fui até o prédio ao lado e comecei a descer as escadas. Passei por um quarto que eu assumi que era de Edward e eu ouvi uma música suave de dentro. Mordi o lábio e caminhei lentamente em direção a porta semi-aberta. Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta quando vi Edward sentado em uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Os raios de sol iluminavam seu lindo cabelo cor de bronze e isso o fez parecer uma figura que acabou de sair de uma pintura. Como sempre, ele parecia saber que eu estava aqui. Ele se virou lentamente para mim e eu sorri timidamente.

"Oi. Desculpe, eu não queria perturbá-lo. Eu só..."

"Não, você não perturba", ele cortou minhas palavras. Ele sorriu e levantou-se da cadeira. "Por favor, entre."

Olhei para a porta do Dr. Cullen e, em seguida, me virei para olhar para Edward. Ele ainda estava lá esperando para me responder. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem," eu disse a ele em voz baixa.

Entrei em seu quarto e olhei em volta. Eu tremi quando eu percebi que esta era a minha primeira vez visitando seu quarto. Eu não tremi, porque eu estava com medo, mas conhecendo Edward, talvez eu fosse a única que podia ver seu quarto corretamente. Seu quarto era arrumado, com uma pequena cama, uma mesa e uma cadeira, um guarda-roupa, um aparelho de som e eu vi um violão no canto da sala. Isso não me surpreendeu. Ele era talentoso no piano. Ele pode ser maravilhoso no violão também. A coisa mais surpreendente foi em como o quarto cheira como ele. Senti algo estranho impulsionar através do meu corpo quando eu pensei sobre isso.

"O que você acha do meu quarto?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri e olhei para ele. "Seu quarto é maravilhoso." Olhei em volta mais uma vez e tive um vislumbre da bandeira de Harvard em um quadro de memórias. Eu imediatamente lembrei de Kate dizendo que ele estava estudando medicina antes de tudo acontecer. Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco e olhei de volta para Edward. "Posso me sentar aqui?" Fiz um gesto em direção a sua cama.

Edward piscou várias vezes. "Oh, é claro. Desculpe, eu não estou acostumado com as pessoas visitando meu quarto. Você é a minha primeira convidada desde que eu entrei neste lugar."

Sorri novamente quando eu o vi se mover nervosamente. Sentei-me lentamente na cama e ele seguiu meu movimento. Meu coração batia acelerado novamente quando vi que estávamos sentados muito perto um ao lado do outro. Eu brincava com a barra da minha camisa quando de repente me lembrei sobre o Cubo Mágico.

"Eu trouxe uma coisa", eu disse a ele, rompendo o silêncio. Eu abri a minha mochila e tirei o Cubo Mágico. A expressão de Edward era impagável quando viu o cubo.

"Você me trouxe um Cubo Mágico?" Ele me perguntou, incrédulo. Seus lábios se transformando em um sorriso tímido.

Eu sorri. "É apenas uma terapia simples para o gerenciamento de raiva."

Ele riu. "Você ainda não terminou o cubo."

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem, isso é porque eu não tenho problemas de gerenciamento de raiva. E eu não sou inteligente o suficiente para fazer isso."

As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram. "Não é inteligente o suficiente? Sério? Eu não acredito nisso." Ele olhou para mim com olhos ardentes.

Eu parei de respirar momentaneamente.

Edward lentamente levantou a mão e acariciou minha bochecha. "Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida", ele sussurrou em voz rouca e eu lutei muito para me lembrar de como respirar.

Ele se inclinou para perto de mim, mais ainda. Edward parou a poucos centímetros do meu rosto e nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando. Minha respiração ficou superficial e meu estômago virou e deu um nó. "Bella..."

"Edward!"

Edward rapidamente colocou alguma distância entre nós dois, enquanto eu ainda estava lá com uma expressão atordoada. O que aconteceu? Ele tentou me beijar?

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Pisquei várias vezes e virei minha cabeça lentamente para ver Carlisle de pé na porta de Edward. "Ah... Eu... uh... queria ... vê-lo, mas eu vi Edward e então ele me convidou", eu respondi sem fôlego.

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Limpei a garganta. "Posso vê-lo agora?" Perguntei-lhe.

Carlisle assentiu.

Eu me levantei lentamente da cama de Edward enquanto Edward seguiu meus movimentos com os olhos. Eu sorri e peguei uma de suas mãos. Eu coloquei o cubo colorido suavemente na mão. "Diga-me quando você terminar isso", eu disse a ele.

Edward sorriu e segurou a minha mão, que ainda segurava o cubo. "Eu vou".

Eu sorri de volta e puxei minha mão lentamente da dele. Olhei para Edward brevemente antes de sair do seu quarto.

* * *

**N/T: **_Esse título me enganou, aff... quero meu dinheiro de volta rsrsrsrs. Propaganda enganosa..._

_Bjos Lary Reeden_

_**N/B:**__ Também jurava que ia sair beijo, que propaganda enganosa hahaha. Comentem!_

_Bjs, Kessy Rods_


	12. Duas opções

**Capítulo 12 – Duas opções**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu segui Carlisle para o seu escritório, meio atordoada. O que aconteceu? Será que Edward queria mesmo me beijar? E por que eu iria deixá-lo me beijar? Meu coração acelerou quando me lembrei do seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu ainda podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto e seu cheiro másculo. Meu estômago deu um nó. Algo estranho aconteceu com meu corpo quando me lembrei da nossa proximidade.

"Por favor, sente-se", a voz de Carlisle quebrou meu devaneio.

Eu balancei a cabeça levemente e me sentei na cadeira em frente à sua mesa. O homem loiro sentou-se também e sorriu timidamente para mim. "É muito bom falar com você de novo, Bella. Kate me disse que você esteve ocupada com Margaret estes dias."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, estive, Carlisle. Estou impressionada com seu progresso. Na verdade esta foi uma das minhas razões para querer falar com você."

Carlisle acenou de volta. "Prossiga".

Eu respirei profundamente. "Eu não sei se Kate já tinha dito a você sobre isso ou não, mas eu quero levar Margaret para um passeio. Há um festival na próxima semana, em uma das escolas de ensino médio aqui e eu pretendo levá-la."

Carlisle me estudou brevemente antes de suspirar. "O progresso da Margaret é incrível. Concordo com você. Mas, ela ainda está em tratamento intensivo. Você acha que é sábio tirá-la desse lugar?"

"Tenho conversado muito com ela, Carlisle," eu disse a ele. "Ela tem muitos planos para o futuro. Como uma estudante de psicologia, eu nunca conheci alguém que pudesse fazer isso. Especialmente no caso dela."

"Você só viu apenas um caso, Bella," Carlisle disparou de volta. "Você não viu o suficiente para fazer qualquer julgamento profissional."

"Talvez não", respondi. "Mas, eu vejo bastante em uma pessoa."

Carlisle olhou para mim com seus olhos azuis e, em seguida, ele suspirou novamente. Ele riu levemente. "Você poderá ser uma ótima psicóloga, Bella. Eu não ficaria surpreso se você acabar em uma das melhores instalações de saúde mental dos Estados Unidos."

Eu pisquei. Uau, ele simplesmente me elogiou? Bem, se você chama isso de um elogio. "Hum... obrigada?"

Carlisle riu, vendo minha expressão pasma. "Você tem a minha permissão, Bella. Vou falar com Kate sobre isso e eu acho que vai ser bom se você falar Margaret também. Tenho certeza que ela ficará feliz em ouvir sobre o seu plano."

Eu sorri. "Eu espero que sim."

"Então," Carlisle cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. "Como está o meu filho?"

Eu sabia que ele ia perguntar isso.

"Ele está bem", eu respondi rapidamente.

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, inclinou-se em sua cadeira. "Eu posso ver isso. E eu posso ver o quanto ele é apaixonado por você."

Huh?

Eu observei o rosto de Carlisle enquanto ele sorriu. "Eu... eu nunca..."

"É claro que você nunca pensou sobre isso, Bella", ele interrompeu. "Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe que não pode ser romanticamente e emocionalmente envolvida com um paciente."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu também sabia o significado por trás dessas palavras. Ele queria que eu me mantesse profissional, não importa o quanto Edward olhasse para mim. Eu respirei profundamente. "Acredite em mim, Carlisle. Sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas, você não acha que também é o direito do Edward de decidir?"

Carlisle suspirou desesperadamente. "Bella, você já o viu. Você não acha que ele vai quebrar seu coração quando ele souber que você não devolve o sentimento?"

Pisquei várias vezes.

Carlisle me olhou profundamente. "Eu não quero que ele se apaixone uma segunda vez."

Eu apertei minha mandíbula. Eu já lidei com esse tipo de paternidade antes. Pais que pensam que sabem tudo sobre seus filhos. "Não, Carlisle," eu disse a ele. Eu podia sentir a raiva se construindo lentamente em meu corpo. "Você simplesmente não quer ver seu orgulho ferido pela segunda vez."

"O que você acabou de dizer?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Eu sei que você se importa muito com seu trabalho... tanto, que você esqueceu qual a coisa mais importante. Sua família. Alguma vez você já pensou que talvez não seja Edward que precise de ajuda, mas você?"

"Isso é o suficiente, senhorita Swan. Você não tem direito de falar assim no meu escritório. Você não sabe nada sobre a minha família", disse ele com firmeza.

"Eu sei o suficiente sobre sua família, Dr. Cullen," eu disse de volta. Eu sabia que ele poderia me expulsar deste lugar, e eu não teria a chance de dizer adeus a Margaret ou mesmo Edward, mas eu queria dizer isso. "Eu sei que não possuo voz neste lugar, mas você tem uma grande família, e tudo mudou quando você não prestou atenção suficiente a eles. Alguma vez você já pensou em sua esposa ou talvez seus filhos? Você-"

"Isso é o suficiente, senhorita Swan", ele cortou as minhas palavras com uma expressão irritada. "Eu quero que você saia do meu escritório. Quanto a Margaret, eu vou dar-lhe permissão para levá-la para fora. Quanto a Edward, eu sugiro que você se lembre do que eu disse antes."

Eu olhei para ele, infeliz, e levantei. Caminhei lentamente até a porta e me virei para encará-lo. Eu vi Carlisle ainda sentado, os olhos presos sobre a mesa à sua frente.

"Os teus filhos te amam", eu disse lentamente para ele. "Você deveria saber disso. Mesmo que você já saiba, eu quero te relembrar. Tenha um bom dia, Dr. Cullen."

Virei-me e saí do escritório dele. Parei na frente do quarto de Edward e e ouvi a música alta vindo de dentro do quarto. Eu sorri um pouco e continuei a andar para ver Margaret.

~.~

"Ei, Bella," Margaret me cumprimentou quando nos encontramos no salão principal. Eu tinha acabado de conversar com Kate, só não contei a ela sobre a minha conversa com Carlisle e ela disse que iria preparar Margaret para o dia. Havia algumas papeladas administrativas que eu tinha que preencher antes que eu pudesse levá-la para fora. Principalmente para proteger ambas se algo de ruim acontecesse. Embora Margaret não tenha se comportado mal antes, as equipes daqui não queriam correr o risco.

Eu sorri e me sentei na cadeira ao lado dela. "Ei, como você está? Desculpe te ver ultimamente."

Margaret balançou a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo."

Eu sorri novamente e assenti. Fiz um gesto para o livro grosso na frente dela. "O que você está lendo?"

"Oh," Margaret olhou ligeiramente para a capa do livro e, em seguida, abriu a página novamente. "Só um livro inspirador."

Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativa. "É uma coisa boa que você queira ler esses tipos de livros."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Sim, bem... com tempo interminável diante de mim neste lugar, eu posso ler todos os livros que eu quero."

Eu respirei profundamente. Tudo bem, eu acho que é hora de contar a ela sobre meu plano. "Bem, err... Eu tenho um plano para nós duas."

As sobrancelhas de Margaret arquearam de surpresa. "Um plano? Que tipo de plano?"

"Eu estava pensando em levá-la para um festival de escola na próxima semana," eu disse a ela com cuidado.

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Sério?"

Eu ri levemente. "Sim."

De repente, ela saltou de sua cadeira e me abraçou ferozmente. Algumas das crianças e outros voluntários olharam para nós com curiosidade. Eu ri sem fôlego e acariciei suas costas. "Bem, eu estou feliz por você gostar do plano."

"Como? Você está brincando comigo? Eu adoro ele!" ela exclamou e me soltou do abraço. "Como é que você ganhou permissão?"

Eu sorri. "Eu tenho os meus caminhos."

Margaret riu e então franziu a testa imediatamente. Eu olhei para ela com curiosidade. "Margaret, o que foi?"

Ela suspirou. "Tem certeza que eu vou ser capaz de sair? Quero dizer... Já faz um longo tempo desde que eu vi outras pessoas fora da Nossos Corações."

Eu respirei fundo e sorri. Era uma coisa comum para pessoas como ela, se preocuparem em não ser capaz de se adaptar em público. Mas, também era importante para ela construir sua auto-estima entre as pessoas. Quero dizer, como ela poderia viver fora desse lugar se ela ainda estava pensando que ela não era digna?

"O que você acha? Você acha que você pode conhecer outras pessoas fora deste prédio?"

Margaret torceu os dedos nervosamente. "Bem... eu não sei. Eu quero, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" Perguntei-lhe suavemente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu tenho medo do que as pessoas pensam de mim."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "E o que elas pensam?"

"Bem... que eu sou mentalmente instável e que eu não valho nada..." ela respondeu, com tristeza.

Eu sorri. "Você realmente acha isso sobre si mesma?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente.

"Deixe-me reformular a pergunta para você. Você realmente pensa isso sobre você ou você pensa sobre si mesma dessa maneira por causa do que os outros pensam sobre você?" Perguntei-lhe novamente. Este foi um 'jogo de palavras', como eu o chamava, às vezes eficaz para a construção de auto-estima. Pois bem, funciona na maior parte do tempo.

Ela não me respondeu.

Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro e ela olhou para mim. Eu sorri timidamente. "Tudo o que você pensa sobre si mesma é aqui", eu bati o meu templo. "Mas, a única pessoa que sabe quem você realmente é... a partir de aqui e aqui." Mais uma vez, eu bati no meu templo e em meu peito, mostrando-lhe que não podíamos esquecer de onde nosso coração está.

Margaret piscou.

Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira e cruzei os braços contra o peito. "Vou deixar você tomar a decisão. Você ainda tem tempo até a próxima semana." E então, eu peguei minha bolsa do chão. "Eu vou estar logo ali," eu disse a ela. "Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas para o meu projeto."

Ela ainda não me respondeu.

Me levantei e escolhi a mesa no canto da sala. Sentei-me e suspirei. A chance era de cinquenta por cento de Margaret aceitar o meu convite. Mesmo se ela não aceitar, isso não afetaria meu projeto imensamente. Mas, como uma amiga, eu queria que ela aceitasse o meu convite. Peguei minhas anotações e minha caneta da minha bolsa. Eu comecei a escrever o meu projeto e pensando na melhor maneira de fazer a minha conclusão. E, em seguida, a partir do canto dos meus olhos, eu pude ver Edward passeando pelo jardim, até que ele se sentou na grama verde. Ele parecia tão imerso em pensamentos. Eu parei de escrever e olhei para ele. Eu o vi morder os lábios e olhar para o Cubo Mágico em sua mão. Eu ri levemente e parei de escrever para olhar para ele. Sua expressão, às vezes, mudava de confusão ao desespero e, às vezes, ele coçou a cabeça. Eu ri levemente.

Como sempre, ele parecia saber quando eu estava olhando para ele e, em seguida, ele levantou a cabeça. Nosso olhar se encontrou e minha respiração engatou na minha garganta. Seus olhos eram tão profundos, como se tentassem ver em minha alma. De repente, a voz de Carlisle tocou em minha mente: _Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe que não pode ser romanticamente e emocionalmente envolvida com um paciente_.

Eu olhei rapidamente para as minhas notas, tentando me esconder de seus olhares. Escrevi coisas aleatórias, nada a ver com o tema do meu projeto. Eu deveria ter pensado sobre o que Carlisle disse. Eu não queria machucar Edward. Ele já estava ferido , mas eu não conseguia ficar longe dele. Isso vai machucá-lo mais. Suspirei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. O que devo fazer agora? Devo apenas terminar o meu programa de voluntariado neste lugar?

"Hum... Bella?"

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para a pessoa na minha frente. Margaret estava com uma expressão nervosa. Eu sorri. "Sim?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu timidamente. "Eu gostaria de ir com você para o festival na próxima semana."

~.~

Eu ainda não encontrei a resposta para minhas perguntas, até o fim da hora do almoço. O meu tempo para ajudar Edward era depois do almoço. Eu tentei o meu melhor para me manter neutra, mas eu não o enganei.

"Bella? Há algo de errado?" Edward me perguntou.

"Huh?"

"Você está olhando para a mesma página faz 15 minutos", ele apontou para o meu livro. Peguei emprestado de Margaret antes do almoço para me distrair enquanto eu observava Edward. "Eu não acho que esta página seja tão longa para você ler por 15 minutos," ele continuou.

Eu pisquei. "Ow... bem, eu estava tentando entender do que se trata este livro."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu posso ver."

Suspirei e fechei o livro. Ele não estava ajudando de qualquer maneira. "Sinto muito. Só tenho muito a pensar ultimamente." Para não falar da minha conversa com o pai dele.

Edward me estudou brevemente. "É algo a ver com o meu pai?"

Minha cabeça disparou. "O quê?" Ele ouviu o que Carlisle e eu discutimos anteriormente?

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Eu tenho certeza que é. Você é uma mentirosa terrível, Bella." Ele se inclinou para perto de mim, enquanto eu permaneci ali, nervosa. "O que o meu pai disse para você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça inconscientemente. "Nada... ele não disse nada."

"É mentira!" Ele gritou para mim. "Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Bella. Ele é sempre assim, toda vez que recebo a menor chance de me recuperar, ele é sempre ruim para mim. Primeiro, minha mãe e, em seguida, Emmett... e agora você! Desta vez eu não vou apenas me sentar e assistir a todas as pessoas que eu gosto me evitarem, principalmente você."

Engoli em seco.

O olhar de Edward ficou latente e ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu sei que você gosta de mim, Bella. Posso ver isso. Também posso ver que você está dividida entre duas opções, ou você está a fim de me evitar para me impedir de me ferir ou você quer ficar perto de mim e retornar os meus sentimentos."

O-quê? Eu... eu... quem é o psicólogo aqui?

Engoli em seco. Pense em alguma coisa, Bella. Vamos...

"O meu tempo está quase esgotado, Edward", eu respondi tão coerente quanto eu poderia. O cheiro dele já tinha me deixado tonta. "Na próxima semana, vou me concentrar em meu projeto e eu não vou poder ficar aqui por mais tempo." Foi a melhor desculpa que eu poderia usar. Tanto quanto foi doloroso para mim dizer, ela já estava na minha cabeça.

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão chocada.

Eu usei a oportunidade para compor meu rosto. "Não é sobre o seu pai, Edward. Como você disse antes, você me pediu para ser o meu caso. Mas o tempo é longo, e eu tenho que ir embora deste lugar." Eu senti meu coração sangrar como se tivesse sido esfaqueado. Era uma mentira completa. Eu já me sentia presa a essas crianças.

"Isso é verdade?" Edward me perguntou novamente. Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo.

Eu concordei rapidamente. "Eu não quero estar envolvida emocinalmente com um paciente. Isso não é permitido."

Ele bufou. "Não é permitido? Você tem que estar brincando comigo."

"Não, eu não estou."

Edward riu sombriamente. "Então, é isso? Você vai me deixar assim?"

Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta, lutando contra as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguém que ele estava de volta à estaca zero e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

"Sim", eu respondi com voz trêmula.

Edward apertou a mandíbula e, em seguida, de repente, ele se levantou da cadeira. Ele saiu do quarto onde tivemos nossa sessão e eu só olhei para ele.

"Sinto muito", eu sussurrei.

Fui para casa me sentindo muito exausta. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha me sentido assim. Ignorei Alice no nosso quarto e ela sabia que eu só queria ser deixada sozinha. Ela estava ocupada pegando suas roupas, talvez para seu encontro com Jasper, quando eu deitei na minha cama naquela noite.

Acordei de manhã com Alice cantarolando algumas melodias aleatórias enquanto ela trabalhava em seus esboços. Ela sorriu quando me viu.

"Levante e brilhe, bela adormecida." ela me cumprimentou.

Eu gemi. "Que horas são?"

"São quase 8:30 da manhã. Você deve se arrumar, ou você vai se atrasar, de novo." Alice disse.

Suspirei e sentei na minha cama. "Eu não estou com vontade de chegar mais cedo esta manhã."

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isso é estranho. Normalmente, você nunca quer chegar atrasada na Nossos Corações."

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem... as coisas mudaram."

Ela olhou para mim rapidamente e sorriu timidamente. "Sabe de uma coisa, Bella... quando Jasper me chamou para um encontro, eu sabia que ele estava falando sério."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "O... kay..."

"Eu não lhe respondi imediatamente, porque eu estava pensando em você", Alice continuou.

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

"Você me disse antes sobre Rosalie. Como você não se sentia confortável em torno dela. Quer dizer... como eu posso ter um relacionamento com alguém que poderia fazer você se sentir desconfortável? Era egoísta," Alice disse de novo.

Uau.

"E então, eu tomei uma decisão... Bem, na verdade, uma decisão entre duas opções."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu nunca acreditei em coisas sobrenaturais antes, mas desta vez eu acreditava que Alice tinha o dom da premonição.

Minha melhor amiga sorriu conscientemente. "Minha decisão é... eu ainda vou namorar Jasper, enquanto eu tento ser um filtro entre você e Rosalie. Acho que não vai funcionar, apesar de tudo."

Duas opções... Eu tinha isso também, mas eu não tinha tomado a minha decisão ainda. Eu poderia ajudar Edward como meu paciente e talvez... retornar seus sentimentos?

"Você sabe o que é melhor para você, Bella. Não deixe que outros decidam por você", ela sussurrou.

Respirei fundo. E então, eu vi Alice se levantar e colocar as notas em sua bolsa. "Eu prometi que iria fazer compras com Rosalie. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella." Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu, deixando-me com meus pensamentos.

Deitei na cama, pensando no que Alice tinha acabado de dizer. Sua decisão foi uma solução de ganhar ou ganhar. Ela ainda podia fazer as pessoas de lados opostos se darem bem, mesmo que não fosse muito bem. Talvez eu pudesse fazer isso também. Para mim e para... Edward.

Eu me levantei rapidamente da cama e fui para o chuveiro. Troquei de roupa e preparei a minha bolsa em um flash. Cheguei na Nossos Corações dez minutos atrasada, mas eu não me importei. Eu queria ver Edward e dizer-lhe sobre a minha decisão. Depois que eu estacionei meu caminhão velho no estacionamento, eu saí e corri metade do prédio principal, onde o escritório de Carlisle e quarto de Edward ficavam. Eu subi as escadas e, em seguida, parei na frente do quarto de Edward. Eu apenas levantei minha mão para bater, quando de repente ouvi vozes do escritório de Carlisle.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Edward," Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer.

"Feliz? Você está tentando me fazer infeliz. O que foi que você disse a Bella?" Desta vez foi Edward.

Meu coração acelerou quando ouvi ele dizer meu nome. Eu caminhei lentamente até o escritório de Carlisle e fiquei ao lado da porta.

"Eu disse a ela para se manter profissional. Ela sabe melhor do que se envolver com seu paciente."

Eu ouvi Edward zombar. "Ela nunca pensa em mim como seu paciente e ela não pensa assim sobre Margaret também."

Eu parei de respirar. Quanto ele sabe sobre mim?

"É por isso que eu sei que ela é diferente," Edward continuou. "É por isso que eu gosto dela."

Respirei fundo e encostei minha cabeça na parede. Meu Deus, tudo está confuso agora.

"Ela não vai ficar neste lugar por mais do que duas semanas", Carlisle respondeu com voz monótona.

"Essa não é a sua decisão", Edward disparou de volta com raiva. "Por que você fez isso, pai? Você não quer me ver feliz? Ou você apenas não se importa mais comigo, a mamãe e Emmett?"

"Isso é o suficiente, meu jovem!"

"Não, não é! O que há de errado com você, pai? Quero ser o filho de quem você está orgulhoso, mas você nunca olha para mim."

"Eu disse que isso é o suficiente!"

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Eu sei que essa conversa não vai acabar bem.

"Você é tão egoísta. Você só pensa sobre si mesmo, sobre sua carreira, sobre-"

Houve um barulho alto e o som de alguém caindo no chão. Meus olhos se arregalaram e, sem pensar, eu rapidamente entrei no escritório. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu via. Edward estava no chão com a boca sangrando, enquanto Carlisle estava em cima dele com o punho cerrado. Engoli em seco e rapidamente me aproximei de Edward.

"Edward, você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Senhorita Swan? Você estava escutando?" Carlisle me perguntou.

Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente e olhei em seus olhos. "É difícil não escutar a sua voz alta, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle estreitou os olhos e se recompôs. "Seu comportamento está ficando chato, Senhorita Swan. Vou pedir-lhe para deixar a Nossos Corações em duas semanas."

"Eu disse a você, pai. Essa não é uma decisão sua," Edward disse a seu pai com veneno em sua voz.

"Este é o meu lugar. Tenho regras."

Edward estreitou os olhos e de repente ele se levantou. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele acertou o rosto de Carlisle com o punho. Engoli em seco e agarrei o braço de Edward.

"Edward, pare com isso!"

"Não!"

"Edward, controle-se!"

"Não me diga o que fazer, Bella. Você não gosta de mim!" Ele gritou para mim.

"Sim, eu gosto!" Eu disse a ele sem pensar.

Edward zombou. "Já ouvi muita mentira antes. Eu não acredito em você."

Meu coração se apertou. O que eu poderia fazer para que ele acreditasse em mim? O que eu poderia fazer para fazê-lo ver a decisão das minhas duas opções? O que eu sei... Eu gosto dele e eu gostaria de retornar seus sentimentos, se ele me deixar. Sem pensar, eu fiz a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar em fazer.

Eu o beijei.

* * *

**N/T:** Genteeeem Carlisle é meu personagem favorito ever, assim como eu sou muito fã do Peter Facinelli, mas esse aqui está me dando nojo D:

Bjos até mais

_Lary Reeden_

_**N/B**__: Esse Carlisle... Ugh! Dá ódio! Bella beijoou ele! *dancinha feliz* Ansiosas pra ver no que isso vai dar? Comentem! _

_Bjs, Kessy Rods_


	13. Convite de Edward

**Capítulo 13 - ****Convite de Edward**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

No momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, meu corpo foi sacudido com outro fogo familiar. No começo Edward não respondeu, mas depois senti seus lábios se moverem lentamente contra os meus e seus braços fortes se envolveram em torno da minha cintura. Nosso beijo foi suave. Eu conseguia entender que havia uma série de questões que precisávamos resolver primeiro. Eu quebrei o beijo e olhei em seus olhos. Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados. Ele lentamente os abriu e meu batimento cardíaco voltou a ficar errático quando vi o desejo em seu olhar.

E então, eu ouvi Carlisle suspirar alto e isso agarrou a minha atenção de volta à realidade. Ele gemeu um pouco e se levantou do chão. Eu o observei de perto, me preparando para defender Edward, se eu precisasse. Ele esfregou o rosto e, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos", ele murmurou antes de sair da sala.

Eu pisquei. Wow!

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward e o encontrei ainda me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes. Momentos depois, ele balançou a cabeça e eu segurei tão forte quanto eu poderia. O ajudei a se sentar e se inclinar contra a parede. Seus lábios não estavam mais sangrando e eu estava surpresa por não ter sentido o sangue quando nós estávamos nos beijando antes. Corei um pouco. Agora, Bella! Não é o momento de pensar sobre isso!

"Você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e inclinou a cabeça contra a parede. "Sim, nada está quebrado. Maldição! Eu nunca soube que meu pai tinha um grande soco."

Eu ri levemente. "Como você ainda pode estar pensando nisso, nestas circunstancias. Eu sou a única que está preocupada com o seu pai fazer alguma coisa para nós", eu suspirei. "Espere aqui".

Ele balançou a cabeça de novo e eu me levantei. Saí da sala e corri rapidamente para a sala médica e peguei um pote com anti-séptico e uma toalha seca. Eu derramei a água na tigela e caminhei de volta para a sala de Carlisle. Edward ainda estava lá com os olhos fechados e meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo assim.

Eu me ajoelhei lentamente na frente dele e coloquei a toalha dentro da tigela. Torci a toalha até que ela estivesse úmida e comecei a limpar a ferida. Edward assobiou cada vez que limpei o sangue seco do seu rosto e eu mordi meu lábio ao ver a reação dele. Depois de um momento, ele abriu os olhos e nossos olhos se encontraram. Olhei para baixo e coloquei a toalha de volta na tigela para lavá-la antes de continuar a limpar a ferida. Honestamente, foi difícil fazer isso com ele olhando para mim.

Após seu ferimento estar limpo, eu comecei a aplicar um pouco de anti-séptico e ele estremeceu toda vez que eu passava o remédio na ferida. E então, ele segurou minha mão e eu olhei para ele. "Isso é real?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

Sorri calorosamente. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele soltou a minha mão e roçou os lábios com o dedo. Eu tremi um pouco. "Nosso beijo. Isso é real?" Ele perguntou de novo.

Apertei meus lábios. "Bem... sabendo que você estremece cada vez que eu limpo sua ferida, eu acho que você não está sonhando." Eu coloquei o pote longe de nós dois e me sentei na frente dele. Eu acariciei seu rosto. "O que você acha, Edward? É tudo real para você agora?"

Edward sorriu sonhadoramente e começou a acariciar meu rosto. "Eu tive um sonho sobre nós na noite passada."

Eu pisquei e abaixei minha mão de seu rosto. "Um sonho?"

Ele sorriu novamente e baixou a mão para o seu lado. Ele inclinou a cabeça novamente na parede. "Eu e você... estávamos em um belo prado e você parecia um anjo."

Um anjo? Sério?

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim novamente. "Você usava um vestido branco e havia flores no seu cabelo bonito."

Eu ri. "Bem, isso é um sonho bom. O que você usou no seu sonho?" Eu sabia que era uma pergunta boba, mas contanto que eu pudesse mantê-lo contando sua história, seria bom para ele.

Edward franziu os lábios. "Eu usava uma camisa e calças brancas. Isso é estranho, porque eu nunca gostei de branco em toda a minha vida."

Nós dois rimos levemente.

Olhei para Edward e me sentei ao lado dele. "O que fizemos no seu sonho?"

Edward sorriu levemente. "Eu te levava para um encontro." E então, ele riu. "Você pode imaginar isso? Eu deveria ter lhe pedido para ir ao cinema ou talvez caminhar no parque, mas eu a levava para o prado no lugar disso."

Eu sorri de volta. Foi bom ouvi-lo mais aberto sobre si mesmo para mim e eu não sabia se ele percebeu ou não. Ele estava apenas quebrando algumas paredes em torno dele. Edward suspirou e olhou para mim. "Me desculpe se eu gritei com você na outra vez", disse ele lentamente.

Eu ri levemente. "Estou me acostumando com isso. Não se preocupe."

Silêncio.

De repente ele falou. "Tudo é uma bagunça."

Eu olhei para ele novamente. "Huh?"

Edward suspirou e se levantou do chão. Ele foi até a janela e se virou para olhar para mim. "Minha família é uma bagunça. Não importa o quanto eu tente consertá-la, eu só... não posso", sua voz falhou no final.

Meu coração se torceu e de repente me lembrei do que Emmett disse sobre Edward ser o compassivo na família. Deve ter sido difícil para ele ver a sua família distante e, no final, ele acabou se rasgando também.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Bella", a voz de Edward me trouxe de volta ao presente.

Eu me levantei do chão e me aproximei dele. Eu segurei suas mãos. "Não se culpe. Este não é o seu fardo e você não deve se sentir assim."

"Você vai me ajudar a recuperar?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Eu não posso te ajudar se você não ajudar a si mesmo."

Edward respirou fundo. "Nós ainda temos a nossa sessão, certo? Você sabe... depois do almoço?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Sim, nós temos... se você quiser."

"Claro que sim", ele deixou escapar.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é bom. Vejo você depois do almoço."

Edward acenou com a cabeça de volta e eu lentamente lhe dei um abraço. Ele retornou meu abraço e murmurou no meu cabelo, "Estou tão feliz por ter encontrado você, Bella."

Eu o abracei mais apertado e murmurei na parte de trás de sua camiseta: "Não, Edward. _Estou_ tão feliz que nós tenhamos encontrado um ao outro. "

Depois de cuidar da bagunça no escritório de Carlisle, eu queria levar Edward de volta para seu quarto. Mas ele se recusou a ficar lá e só foi pegar meu Cubo Mágico. Ele disse que queria passar algum tempo a sós na sala de piano. Ele me deu um rápido beijo na minha bochecha e isso me fez corar forte. Eu continuei a caminhar até o quarto dos empregados e me preparei para um ataque de perguntas, mas isso nunca aconteceu. E então eu soube que Carlisle havia deixado a Nossos Corações há horas atrás sem deixar uma mensagem. Eu estava segura. Bem... por agora.

Eu passei o meu tempo com Margaret até a hora do almoço. Ela falou muito sobre seus planos, uma vez que ela saísse da Nossos Corações e eu sorri para mim mesma ao ver seus olhos se iluminam. Ela me disse que não podia esperar para ir no passeio comigo na próxima semana. Eu disse-lhe a mesma coisa e informei-lhe que provavelmente não viria ao Nossos Corações até a quarta-feira após o fim de semana, porque eu precisava terminar meu relatório e ver o meu professor.

Eu almocei com Angela, como sempre, e nós não conversamos muito sobre nossos pacientes. Pelo que sei, só Margaret foi autorizada a ter algum tempo fora da Nossos Corações e de acordo com Angela, isso motivou as outras crianças a querer fazerem suas sessões para que elas pudessem ser como Margaret. Wow!

Após a hora do almoço acabar, eu peguei minha bolsa e caminhei para a sala de piano, mas parei quando cheguei à porta. Eu podia ouvir a música suave tocando lá dentro e mordi o lábio inferior. Edward poderia saber sobre o meu plano de levar Margaret para um passeio? Qual seria sua reação?

Respirei profundamente e abri a porta lentamente. A música suave parou no momento em que meus olhos pousaram em Edward. A memória do nosso beijo passou pela minha mente e eu corei ligeiramente. Nós não falamos sobre isso mais, bem... mas então de certa forma... eu não sei o que ele pensa sobre o nosso beijo. Ergui a cabeça e sorri quando ele olhou nos meus olhos.

"Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo", ele disse para mim e se levantou do banco do piano. Ele fez um gesto para eu segui-lo e se sentou ao lado da porta de vidro gigante. Sentei-me ao lado dele e coloquei minha bolsa ao meu lado antes dele segurá-la.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para ele. Edward olhou para os cartões postais que minha mãe tinha me dado e eu quase estremeci. Eu tinha esquecido sobre eles.

"É Chicago, certo?" Ele me perguntou.

Limpei a garganta. "Hum... sim. Minha mãe me mandou. Acho que Phil tem um jogo lá esta semana."

Edward ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim com confusão. "Phil?"

Eu sorri. Eu não tinha dito a Edward sobre a minha família, porque achei que não importava. "É uma longa história."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu tenho tempo para a sua história."

Eu pisquei e ri nervosamente. "Na verdade, isso não é tão importante."

"Por que não?"

"Porque é uma história chata. Você não vai gostar."

"Por que você pensa assim?"

Revirei os olhos. "Basta deixar isso pra lá, Edward. Isso é sobre você, não eu."

Edward estreitou os olhos. "Este é um dos seus truques, então eu vou dizer algo sobre mim?"

Eu quase zombei. "Oh, por favor... Edward, não é nada. Será que podemos não discutir por isso?"

Ele olhou para mim brevemente antes de respirar fundo e fazer um gesto para o cartão-postal. "Posso ver?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Claro."

Peguei o cartão postal do bolso lateral da minha bolsa e dei a ele. Os olhos de Edward tinham aquele olhar distante neles quando viu meu cartão-postal. Seus olhos estavam cheios de saudade e outros sentimentos que eu não poderia descrever. Presumi que ele foi para Chicago há algum tempo e era uma memória feliz por ele, em comparação com sua situação atual.

"Alguma vez você já esteve em Chicago?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa.

Ele não me respondeu no início, mas depois sorriu e olhou para mim. "Eu nasci em Chicago."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério?" Honestamente, eu passei semanas neste lugar, mas parece que não sei nada sobre ele.

Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele olhou de volta para o cartão em sua mão. "Eu nasci lá e passei a minha vida até o último ano da minha escolar lá. Então, me mudei para Boston. Para Harvard."

Ele fez uma pausa.

Sua revelação realmente aqueceu meu coração. Se ele pudesse abrir-se para mim e me dizer alguma coisa sobre a sua vida isso iria me ajudar a ajudá-lo.

Ele seguiu em frente. "Foi um momento feliz. Posso dizer que foi antes de tudo ter mudado." Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo bronze.

Eu olhei para ele com curiosidade. Sua história não foi completa. Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu. "O que aconteceu com sua mãe?"

Edward sorriu. "Ela ainda está em Chicago e se sentindo muito melhor, eu espero que... bem, sabendo que seu filho está sob cuidado psicológicos intensivos." Seu tom era meio zombeteiro no final e eu suspirei tristemente.

"Bem... pelo menos você tem seus pais e eles ainda estão juntos."

Ooppsss!

Meus olhos se arregalaram, depois que eu disse isso e rapidamente me recompus, mas era tarde demais. Edward podia ver isso porque ele ergueu a cabeça novamente. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Oh, meu Deus!

Eu suspirei. Bem, ele vai descobrir em breve, no entanto. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para a janela de vidro e olhei para fora. Algumas crianças estavam brincando lá fora com outros voluntários no jardim e todos eles pareciam felizes. "Meus pais são divorciados", eu disse a ele.

"Ah... eu... eu sinto muito."

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Edward. "Não, está tudo bem. Estou me acostumando com isso."

"Como você lidou com tudo isso?"

Eu sorri. "Eu não lidei."

Edward olhou para mim em confusão. "Eu não entendo."

Olhei para a janela novamente. "Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu nunca vou conseguir meus pais juntos novamente. Acabei de aprender a aceitar isso. Aprendi a verdade que eu ainda tenho pais, mas eles simplesmente não vivem na mesma casa."

"E como você se sente agora?"

Eu sorri tristemente e voltei a olhar para Edward. "Minha vida e meu coração nunca mais serão o mesmo. Acabei de aprender a aceitar isso." Eu repeti.

Edward piscou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso."

"Sim, você pode", disse ele. "Você tem a força. Você só precisa encontrar a vontade."

"É essa a razão pela qual você quer ser uma psicóloga?"

Eu ri. "Bem... não. Essa não é a razão. Adoro estudar as pessoas e eu sempre acredito que não importa quão boa ou ruim uma pessoa possa ser, há uma razão por trás disso."

Edward sorriu. "Você é incrível, Bella. Sei que vai ser uma grande psicóloga um dia."

Corei. "Obrigado."

Silêncio.

"Hum... Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Hum... se eu tiver a chance de ir para fora, você vai vir comigo para ver a minha mãe?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

Edward me olhou profundamente. "Eu quero que você conheça minha mãe."

O... kay... eu precisava pensar com clareza aqui. Aposto que ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre o meu plano de tirar Margaret e ele só queria fazer o mesmo comigo. Quero dizer... nós éramos apenas amigos, certo? Bem, além do beijo, mas eu sei que vai ser um pouco estranho para mim ver a mãe de Edward enquanto ele ainda for meu paciente. E não posso esquecer de Carlisle. O que ele pensa sobre isso?

"O que você acha?" Edward me perguntou novamente.

Suspirei e fiz uma careta. "Você acha que é sábio para nós fazermos isso?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Bem... você vai levar a Margaret para um passeio. Então, por que não?"

Aha! Eu sabia!

"Ainda é preciso esperar, Edward. Além disso, seu pai não vai ficar feliz com isso", eu lembrei a ele. Inferno, eu nem sabia se eu iria ficar neste lugar daqui a duas semanas.

Edward zombou. "Não se preocupe com o meu pai. Vou cuidar dele." E então, ele sorriu. "Além disso, Emmett sente a sua falta e ele realmente quer falar com você, Bella."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Ah, sim, Emmett. Eu não o vi novamente, já que ele me levou para almoçar. Eu achava que ele já estava de volta a Chicago, ou talvez na sua faculdade.

"Nós vamos ver isso", eu disse a ele.

Nós conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias após a conversa sobre Chicago e vi Edward brevemente quando ele tentou terminar o Cubo Mágico. Eu poderia dizer que ele era bom. Algumas das cores já estavam no padrão certo e eu tinha certeza de que ele iria terminá-lo em breve. Quando o meu tempo acabou, eu disse adeus a Edward e disse a ele que viria a Nossos Corações na quarta-feira da próxima semana, porque eu precisava ver meu professor. Ele me deu um beijo na minha testa e eu com sucesso corei forte depois.

Eu trabalhei duro no fim de semana, enquanto Alice se preparou para seu encontro com Jasper. Nós não falamos muito, porque Alice sabia que eu tinha que trabalhar no meu relatório antes de eu ver o meu professor na segunda-feira. Felizmente, eu terminei meu relatório a tempo para que eu pudesse entregá-lo e também fiz uma pequena pesquisa na biblioteca para discutirmos alguns pontos do meu relatório para que eu pudesse terminá-lo perfeitamente. Fui para casa com um humor brilhante na terça-feira à tarde depois do meu professor aprovar o meu relatório. Meu projeto está quase pronto!

Caminhamos para o prédio do dormitório e antes que eu pudesse subir na escada, alguém me chamou.

"Senhorita Swan, há uma entrega para você", minha coordenadora de dormitório me disse.

Eu pisquei e caminhei em sua direção. Havia um enorme buquê de lírios na mão dela e ela me deu. Eu sorri. "Obrigado."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas e vi um cartão na flor. Peguei o cartão e abri.

**Cara Bella, **  
**eu espero que esta flor ilumine o seu dia. Estou com saudades. **  
**Atenciosamente,  
Edward**

Eu ri levemente e olhei para as flores. Não me incomodei em saber como ele descobriu que os lírios são minhas flores favoritas. Ele está sempre me surpreendendo.

* * *

_**N/T ~ Segundo a autora: Bella tem 22 anos e Edward 26. Não lembro se já havia sido citado antes, mas bem eu fiquei curiosa. Achei que ele fosse bem mais novo. **_

_Nada de mistérios resolvidos. Lírios também são minhas flores favoritas, *já disse isso antes* haha_

_O próximo cap está pronto então ou eu posto quando bater 10 reviews e se não bater eu posto domingo que vem dia 25..._

_É isso por hoje, bjos e até mais Lary Reeden_


	14. A Excursão

**Capítulo 14 - ****A Excursão**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Cheguei na Nossos Corações 10 minutos mais cedo na quarta-feira de manhã. Fui direto para a sala dos empregados para falar com Kate sobre o meu plano de levar Margaret para já havia discutido este assunto com o meu professor e ele concordou com o meu plano. Ele também me deu a recomendação de que o meu plano seria a conclusão final para o meu projeto, fosse o resultado bom ou ruim. Mas, eu tinha certeza de que vai ser bom.

Kate estava separando alguns papéis quando cheguei a sala. Bati de leve na porta semi-aberta e ela levantou a cabeça, parando tudo o que ela estava fazendo. Ela sorriu genuinamente."Bella! Oi! Entre."

Eu sorri. "Oi!" Eu abri mais a porta entrei.

Kate colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e fez um gesto para eu me sentar em uma cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Sentei-me e olhei por um momento antes dela finalmente se sentar em sua cadeira.

Kate exalou. "Desculpe por isso. Desde que o programa de voluntários será encerrado em breve, eu preciso lidar com os papéis da administração."

Eu pisquei. "Já vai acabar em breve?" Como eu pude perder a noção do tempo?

Kate sorriu conscientemente. "Já faz quase dois meses, Bella. Estou surpreso que nem sequer percebeu isso. Acho que este lugar já lhe mostrou a sua verdadeira magia."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu acho que sim. Este lugar é maravilhoso. As crianças são maravilhosas. Eu não vou esquecer este lugar."

"Há sempre o próximo ano, se você quiser voltar", Kate disse novamente.

Eu sorri um pouco. Eu estive pensando sobre isso também, mas eu não acho que eu possa voltar no próximo ano. No ano que vem é meu último ano na faculdade e eu vou ficar ocupada com o meu último semestre. Talvez eu pudesse voltar se eu organizar minha agenda, mas eu ainda não sei como fazer isso até agora.

"Então, o que posso fazer por você esta manhã?" A voz de Kate me trouxe de volta à realidade.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Uh... Eu quero falar com você sobre o meu plano de levar Margaret para fora. Há um festival de colégio neste fim de semana e eu planejava levá-la lá. Nós não vamos demorar muito. Vou levá-la na parte da manhã e trazê-la de volta a Nossos Corações na parte da tarde. Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. "

Kate sorriu novamente. "É claro que está tudo bem, o progresso está incrível, Bella. Margaret é incrível. Seu psiquiatra me disse que na maior parte é por causa de sua amizade com ela. Ela se sente mais confiante com ela mesmo agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri. "Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas, por favor. Eu não fiz nada. Essa é a vontade de Margaret de ficar melhor. Estou apenas tentando ajudar."

Kate riu. "Eu sabia que você iria dizer isso. Apenas traga ela de volta em segurança, Bella."

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre meu peito, fingindo-me de magoada. "Ow... o quê? Você não confia em mim?"

Kate revirou os olhos enquanto eu ria. "Ha ha!" ela disse.

Eu sorri e peguei minha bolsa do chão. "Bem, obrigado, Kate. Vejo você em breve."

"Hum... Bella, posso falar com você por um momento?"

Franzi as sobrancelhas e deixei minha bolsa cair de volta no chão. "Claro, o que foi?"

Kate olhou nos meus olhos. "Trata-se de Edward."

Eu fiquei tensa. "O que tem Edward?" Senti meu coração ficar irregular. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele enquanto eu não estava aqui?

"Não é nada de mais, realmente," Kate disse, como se ela pudesse ler a minha expressão. "Ele está apenas... melhor."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Melhor?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim. Ele começou a escutar o que os outros disseram e sua sessão com o terapeuta está melhor do que quando ele começou. Vamos apenas dizer que Edward está mais aberto agora."

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Bem, isso é bom de ouvir. É um pequeno passo para o seu progresso, mas é bom. E então, eu me lembrei sobre o incidente com Carlisle e estremeci mentalmente. Eu não sabia se Kate ou o pessoal ou talvez as crianças sabiam sobre isso.

Limpei a garganta. "Hum... isso é bom. Terei minha sessão com ele depois do almoço. Graças, Kate."

Kate fez uma careta. "Na verdade, o Dr. Cullen quer vê-la depois do almoço."

Eu pisquei. "O quê?"

"Ele me disse ontem que ele queria vê-la quando aparece-se aqui."

Oh, isso é ótimo. Eu suspirei. Imaginei que o meu tempo neste lugar ia acabar mais cedo do que eu esperava. Neste caso, eu não acho que possa voltar a Nossos Corações no próximo ano, nem se eu tivesse a chance.

"Eu acho que não é nenhum grande problema, Bella," Kate disse, como se ela pudesse ler a minha mente.

Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que você sabe o que aconteceu na semana passada."

Kate riu. "Eu não posso dizer não para responder a sua pergunta. Embora eu não concorde plenamente com o que você fez, mas eu acho que você fez a coisa certa no momento."

Eu fiz uma careta mentalmente. Estou esperando seriamente que ela não fale sobre o meu beijo com Edward.

De repente, Kate estendeu a mão e segurou a minha com força. Ergui a cabeça e olhei para os olhos. Ela sorriu. "Fico feliz em tê-la aqui para ajudar essas crianças, Bella. Obrigada."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Obrigado, Kate."

"Bella! Por aqui!"

Eu ri quando vi Margaret na sala principal. Ela parecia feliz e eu caminhava para sua mesa. Sentei-me ao seu lado e sorri. "Hey. Bom dia. Posso ver que você está de bom humor hoje."

Margaret sorriu. "Claro que eu estou. Estou com saudades."

Meu coração ficou mais quente quando ela disse isso. Eu sentia falta dela também.

Eu arrepiei o cabelo dela. "E eu também senti sua falta. Graças a Deus eu não tenho que lidar com o meu professor por mais do que dois dias."

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Oh, então, como foi? Quero dizer... sobre o seu projeto?"

Eu fiz uma careta. É estranho ouvir essa pergunta de uma paciente. "Bem... tudo correu bem. Graças ao seu progresso, eu acho."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça alegremente. "Eu estou feliz por poder ajudá-la, Bella."

Eu ri nervosamente. "Você não está com raiva, quero dizer... mesmo sendo amigas, mas teoricamente falando, você ainda é a minha paciente. Um caso, com um prazo."

Margaret deu de ombros e pegou um de seus livros da mesa. "Como eu poderia ficar brava se eu estou me sentindo melhor por sua causa?"

Eu pisquei e Margaret começou a abrir o livro. Ela se perdeu rapidamente em seu livro, enquanto eu permaneci olhando para ela. Kate estava certa, no entanto. Este lugar realmente me ensinou muito.

Após a hora do almoço, eu caminhei para o prédio principal para ver Carlisle. Fiquei curiosa, mas também nervosa. O que vai acontecer? Será que vou ser chutada para fora da Nossos Corações? Mesmo que eu fosse, eu ainda quero fazer o meu primeiro passeio com Margaret. Essa é a minha promessa a ela. Quando cheguei ao grande edifício, eu subi as escadas e parei momentaneamente na frente do quarto de Edward, mas eu não ouvi nada. Suspirei e continuei a andar para o escritório de Carlisle. Eu respirei fundo antes de bater três vezes na porta fechada.

"Entre."

Mordi meu lábio inferior e abri a porta. Sorri tristemente quando vi Carlisle. "Eu ouvi dizer que você queria me ver, Dr. Cullen." Depois de vários acontecimentos desagradáveis, honestamente, eu não estava muito confortável para chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome e ele nunca disse que eu deveria chamá-lo com o seu primeiro nome, então eu acho que nós temos o mesmo sentimento.

O pai de Edward acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se um pouco de sua cadeira. "Por favor, entre, Senhorita Swan."

Veja... te disse!

Caminhei lentamente em seu escritório e sentei-me na cadeira em frente a dele. E então, de repente, a situação me fez sentir estranha, mas eu pressionei o sentimento. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

"Então, como você está, Senhorita Swan?"

Eu sorri um pouco. "Eu estou bem. Obrigada, Dr. Cullen."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu ouvi de Kate você levara Margaret este fim de semana."

"Sim, senhor", respondi. "Com o seu progresso, eu acho que é uma boa oportunidade para ela estar de volta em torno de pessoas. Poderia ajudá-la com a auto-confiança, porque eu ouvi dizer que ela vai sair daqui até o final do programa de voluntariado."

Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente e franziu os lábios. "É bom ouvir a sua opinião, Senhorita Swan. Para dizer a verdade, eu não pensei sobre isso."

Silêncio.

E então, ele limpou a garganta. "Bem, eu acho que você poderia imaginar a minha intenção de chamá-la para o meu escritório."

Apertei os olhos ligeiramente. "Não, senhor. Na verdade não."

Ele sorriu. "Você é uma garota inteligente, Bella. Eu não acho que você seja ignorante."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Obrigado, senhor. Bem, na verdade existem algumas possibilidades de minha parte do porque eu fui chamada aqui. Primeiro, trata-se de Margaret e eu acho que você já me deu sua permissão. Em segundo lugar, trata-se de meu tempo na Nossos Corações e por último... é sobre Edward. " Eu olhei para os olhos dele.

Ele sorriu. "Muito bem, Senhorita Swan." Ele se inclinou em sua cadeira e olhou para mim. "Para o seu tempo na Nossos Corações, eu posso garantir que você não tem nada para se preocupar. Você vai ficar aqui até o fim do programa."

Eu pisquei. O quê? Ele está falando sério? "Sério?" Eu pensei que ele ia me expulsar deste lugar. É algo a ver com Edward?

Carlisle riu. "Você não tem que parecer tão surpresa assim, Senhorita Swan. Mesmo que eu lhe pedisse para deixar a Nossos Corações, há certas pessoas que não concordam comigo. Principalmente o meu filho."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Ele é apaixonado por você", ele disse e minha respiração parou.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha e eu jurei que eu senti meu corpo ficar ainda mais frio. Edward... está apaixonado por mim? Como pode ser isso? Quero dizer... é possível?

"Eu acho que ele se apaixonou por você no momento em que te viu pela janela," Carlisle continuou enquanto eu permaneci ali, imóvel. "Ele sempre me perguntava sobre você. O momento em que ele finalmente te conheceu, não foi intencional. Ele pareceu um menino apaixonado logo depois de vê-la pela primeira vez. Eu nunca o vi assim antes."

Eu respirei fundo, quando senti que meus pulmões estavam vazios. Eu não sabia que eu tinha prendido a respiração por muito tempo.

"Bella?"

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para ele. Neste momento, ele já não era um pai egoísta, que abandonou sua família ou um médico que tem as longas horas no hospital. Ele era mais um pai que perdeu seus filhos e sua esposa. Meu coração se apertou automaticamente.

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Estou muito grato por ter você ajudando meu filho. Eu estava agindo daquela maneira, porque eu tinha medo dele se machucar novamente, se você não devolvesse o sentimento. Ele já tem o suficiente com o que fiz." Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu ainda não consegui encontrar a minha voz.

"Edward me disse também que ele tem pretende levá-la para nossa casa em Chicago quando puder. Já falei com o terapeuta e eu acho que nós poderíamos fazer isso nas próximas duas semanas antes do programa de voluntariado terminar. O que você acha? "

Será que ele realmente estava me pedindo para ir com eles para Chicago?

"Bella?"

Respirei fundo. "Por que a mudança repentina? Três dias atrás, você queria me chutar para fora deste lugar", eu finalmente consegui encontrar a minha voz.

Ele sorriu sombriamente. "Eu realmente sinto muito sobre isso, Bella. Eu realmente sinto. Bem... vamos apenas dizer que Edward e eu tivemos algumas conversas e chegamos a essa conclusão. Se quisermos tornar as coisas melhores, devemos começar a cooperar."

Eu zombei. "Cooperar? Duvido."

Carlisle riu nervosamente. "Edward é um rapaz brilhante. Eu não quero perdê-lo e, agora, a coisa mais importante para ele é você. Estou tentando ver do seu lado."

Eu sorri timidamente. "Você não fez isso por Edward. Você fez isso por si mesmo. E depois de tudo que aconteceu, você ainda não entende." Eu sabia melhor. Carlisle ainda está pensando em obter Edward de volta para trazer de volta o seu orgulho como um médico e isso me irritou.

Ele suspirou. "Talvez eu esteja, Bella. Mas, eu estou trabalhando nessa parte."

Duvido.

"Há mais alguma coisa, Dr. Cullen? Terei minha sessão com Edward em breve", eu disse a ele, desejando não ter que ficar mais tempo no seu escritório.

Carlisle riu levemente. "Edward não está aqui, Bella. Ele foi para Chicago ontem."

Eu pisquei. "O quê? Eu pensei que ele não deveria sair."

"Ele foi para casa com Emmett."

Ah! Entendo!

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Bem, isso é melhor. Então, eu acho que vou ter mais tempo com Margaret para planejar o nosso passeio neste fim de semana até que Edward volte, o que eu não sabia quando era. Mas, não importa de qualquer maneira.

"É bom ouvir isso. Posso dizer que ele sente falta de sua mãe," eu disse a ele.

Carlisle assentiu. "Então, posso dizer a Edward que você vai com a gente para Chicago nas próximas duas semanas?"

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Honestamente, eu não poderia responder a ele agora. Eu ainda não disse a Edward sobre a minha resposta ainda. Olhei para Carlisle. "Eu respondo em breve."

Ele sorriu um pouco.

Levantei-me da cadeira e peguei a minha bolsa do chão. Fui até a porta e abri, quando Carlisle disse, "E Bella..."

Eu olhei para ele por cima do meu ombro.

"Por favor, me chame de Carlisle."

Passei a maior parte do meu tempo com Margaret já que Edward não estava por perto. Entre esses momentos, às vezes eu estava pensando comigo mesma. Edward é apaixonado por mim. Mas, eu sou apaixonada por ele? Eu não poderia encontrar a resposta ainda. Estou ciente da mudança em meu coração quando estamos juntos ou a quentura no meu corpo quando nos sentamos lado a lado, mas isso é amor?

Além disso, eu sabia que era melhor não me envolver com o meu paciente de nenhuma forma além da amizade. Eu nunca penso em Edward assim. Bem, talvez ainda não. E por mais que eu queira falar sobre isso com Alice, eu não consigo me abrir para essa conversa. Nós apenas conversamos casualmente durante a noite, antes de ambas adormecerem.

Sábado de manhã veio e eu cheguei a Nossos Corações em cima da hora. Margaret e Kate já estavam na frente do prédio e ela sorriu quando me viu. Eu estacionei meu carro no estacionamento e desliguei o motor. Eu soltei o cinto de segurança e sai do meu carro.

"Hey," eu cumprimentei as duas e fechei a porta do motorista.

Kate e Margaret sorriram quando me aproximei delas. "Então, você está pronta?" Perguntei a Margaret. Ela usava camisa azul e jaqueta jeans e ela estava linda.

Margaret assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para Kate. "Adeus, Kate. Até esta tarde."

Kate sorriu e deu um abraço em Margaret. "Divirta-se, Margaret".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente e se afastou do abraço de Kate. Eu sorri e envolvi meu braço sobre seus ombros e abriu a porta do passageiro. Margaret entrou e eu fechei a porta."Não se esqueça de usar o cinto de segurança", eu lembrei ela.

Margaret assentiu com a cabeça e me virei para Kate. "Vejo você mais tarde, Kate."

Kate sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Eu andei para o lado do motorista e abri a porta. Entrei e depois de verificar o cinto de segurança de Margaret, liguei o motor. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Margaret estremecer ligeiramente quando ouviu o motor do meu caminhão.

"Uau, Bella. Você tem carro único", ela me disse.

Eu ri. "Obrigado. Então, você está pronta?"

"SIMMM!"

Eu ri levemente e começei a dirigir. Margaret acenou para Kate quando estávamos deixando o prédio e, em seguida, se virou para mim. "Então, você sabe alguma coisa sobre este festival?"

Eu sorri. "Bem, você deve ser a única que pode responder a sua própria pergunta. O que você se lembra sobre o seu festival da escola?"

Margaret franziu os lábios e virou a cabeça para ver a estrada. "Não muito. Geralmente é realizado na escola com sessões diferentes, como a ciência, idiomas ou cabine de jogos."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Talvez este festival não seja tão diferente disto. Basta considerar, que esta é a recompensa para o seu progresso e que você tem desfrutar do seu tempo."

Ela sorriu um pouco.

Andamos em silêncio confortável e chegamos ao festival uma hora mais tarde. O prédio da escola estava cheio e colorido. Olhei para Margaret e eu poderia dizer que ela estava um pouco nervosa. Eu sorri e segurei sua mão. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para mim. "Vamos entrar?" Perguntei a ela.

Margaret mordeu o lábio e depois assentiu.

"Ok, vamos entrar", eu falei com ela mais uma vez antes de soltar o cinto de segurança e Margaret imitou meu movimento. Nós saímos do meu caminhão ao mesmo tempo e fechamos a porta. Fui até sua direção e segurei a mão dela. "Vamos lá".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente e nós andamos de mãos dadas para o prédio da escola. Eu poderia dizer que seu nervosismo não estava totalmente desaparecido, porque ela segurou minha mão bem forte. Ela ficou tensa quando entramos no prédio, mas depois de alguns momentos eu senti a mão dela relaxar e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. A sala estava lotada e eu senti como se estivesse voltando ao meu tempo de escola. Caminhamos pelo corredor e parei em algumas classes para olhar os projetos das crianças e, em seguida, Margaret parou na sala de ciências.

Aparentemente, haverá uma pequena competição e qualquer um pode participar. Margaret olhou para mim e eu assenti. Ela aproximou-se lentamente de uma mulher na frente da classe e registrou o seu nome. Eu estava no fundo da sala enquanto ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras. Momentos mais tarde, todas as cadeiras estavam cheias e a competição começou.

Sinceramente, não entendi nada sobre as perguntas. Eles eram todos relacionadas a algumas fórmulas ou teorias que eu desprezava, quando eu estava no colé Margaret pode responder todas as perguntas corretamente, enquanto outras crianças, uma por um deixaram a sala, quando a resposta estava errada. Algumas das crianças olhavam para Margaret com temor, e algumas deles estavam olhando para ela com uma expressão estranha. Apertei meus lábios e estudei a reação de Margaret. Ela parecia tão calma e sem ser afetada pelas outras crianças. Isso é bom!

E então, finalmente, veio a última pergunta e só Margaret, ainda estava sentado na cadeira. Algumas das crianças que haviam respondido errado estava perto de mim e eu sabia que elas queriam saber se Margaret poderia responder a última pergunta. A mulher escreveu a fórmula e pediu a Margaret para terminá-la. Margaret franziu os lábios e, em seguida, levantou-se da cadeira. Ela caminhou até a lousa e começou a escrever. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando eu vi que ela parecia desfrutar do seu tempo ao terminar a fórmula. Eu ouvi sussurros ao meu lado e eu poderia dizer que todos estavam deslumbrados com a inteligência de Margaret.

Em seguida, Margaret terminou sua escrita e se virou para a mulher que olhou para ela com o queixo caído. Eu sorri timidamente e pisquei para Margaret, quando ela olhou para apenas riu de volta.

"Uau.." A mulher olhou para o papel ", Montgomery. Estou muito impressionada. Nem todos os alunos aqui poderiam resolver essa fórmula."

Margaret sorriu timidamente. "Obrigado, senhora."

A mulher sorriu e deu a Margaret um pequeno troféu. "Obrigado por participar, jovem. Espero que eu possa te ver de novo, mais vezes."

Margaret riu e levou o troféu. "Eu estou tendo um ótimo dia, senhora. Obrigada."

Eu sorri para ela e lhe dei um aplauso quando ela se aproximou de mim. As outras crianças que se sentaram ao meu lado já haviam deixado a sala de aula. "Então, como você se sente?"

Ela sorriu. "É muito bom, realmente."

Eu ri levemente e peguei sua mão. "Tudo bem, vamos ver outras classes."

Saímos da aula juntos e começamos a andar quando uma mulher nos chamou. "Senhorita Montgomery, espere!"

Margaret e eu olhamos uma para a outra e nos viramos para ver a mulher que saia da classe. "Sinto muito por chamá-la assim, mas eu só queria te dar o meu telefone. Você tem um talento brilhante com ciências, senhorita Montgomery. Tenho algumas aplicações de bolsa de estudos para a faculdade, caso você esteja interessada."

Margaret olhou para mim e eu dei de ombros. "Hum... obrigado, mas eu preciso considerar a oferta primeiro... com os meus pais."

A mulher riu. "Claro. Apenas me ligue a qualquer momento se você estiver pronta. Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Montgomery." E, em seguida, se virou para mim. "E senhorita..."

Eu sorri. "Swan. Bella Swan."

"É bom conhecer você também, Senhorita Swan. Hum... vocês dois são..."

"Eu sou sua prima", eu respondi a sua pergunta sem pensar. "Eu só a acompanhei até aqui, porque seus pais estão fora da cidade neste fim de semana." Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Margaret levantar as sobrancelhas. Eu me esforcei para não revirar os olhos.

"Bem, tenha um bom dia, senhorita Swan. Obrigada por terem vindo", disse ela novamente e se virou.

Olhei para Margaret, que sorriu para mim. "O quê?" Perguntei a ela.

"Eu pensei que você disse que era uma péssima mentirosa."

Eu segurei sua mão. "Eu sou". Nós começamos a andar novamente pelo corredor.

"Mas você pareceu tão convincente anteriormente," Margaret me pressionou.

Eu sorri timidamente. "Bem, essa foi a melhor desculpa que eu poderia inventar e a mais convincente."

Margaret deu uma risadinha.

Caminhamos por um tempo, mas não encontramos nenhum estande tão interessante quanto e então percebemos que era hora do almoço. Eu comprei hambúrguer e coca-cola para nós duas e comemos o nosso almoço fora do edifício. Enquanto comíamos, meus olhos captaram a visão de algumas cabines de jogo e eu estava morrendo de vontade de experimentá-las.

"Você quer experimentar os jogos?" Perguntei Margaret depois que terminamos nossos hambúrgueres.

Ela deu de ombros. "Eu não sou tão boa em jogos. Mas talvez eu pudesse vê-los", ela sorriu novamente.

Revirei os olhos e baguncei seu cabelo. "Vamos lá".

Caminhamos juntas para as cabines de jogos e eu estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar o jogo de dardos. O premio era um chapéu de cowboy se você pudesse atirar em um dos olhos do 'touros '. Margaret levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você joga dardos?" ela me perguntou com diversão.

Eu sorri. "Eu joguei isso muitas vezes quando eu estava no colégio. Meu pai me ensinou."

"Seu pai te ensinou?"

"Uh-huh".

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Será que ele te ensinou a atirar com a arma também?"

O cara da cabine me deu cinco flechas e eu peguei. Olhei para Margaret. "Ensinou. Uma ou duas vezes."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério?"

Olhei para o jogo de dardos e atirei a flecha. Ele pousou no círculo próximo do olho do touro.

"Uau!" disse ela. "O que seu pai faz para viver, afinal?"

Atirei outra flecha e que caiu perto da primeira flecha, ainda no mesmo círculo. "Ele é o chefe de polícia."

"Uau!" Margaret disse novamente.

Tomei outra flecha e atirei, ela que pousou exatamente no anel externo do olho do touro. Apertei os olhos e peguei outra flecha. Segurei a flecha com força e atirei novamente e ela pousou no ponto amarelo.

Margaret bateu palmas e pulou para cima e para baixo. "Bella, conseguiu!"

Eu ri levemente. "Sim. Mas ainda falta uma flecha para atirar."

O cara do estande removeu a flecha e depois eu dei um tiro com a última flecha. Ela caiu exatamente no ponto amarelo. Margaret bateu palmas novamente e eu ri.

"Parabéns, mocinha. Aqui está o seu prêmio", disse o carinha do estande.

"Obrigado," eu disse a ele e peguei alegremente os chapéus de cowboy de sua mão. Me virei para Margaret e coloquei o chapéu na sua cabeça, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Ela sorriu para mim. Eu ri e envolvi meu braço sobre seus ombros. "Vamos, cowgirl!"

Nós apreciamos as últimas horas do festival através da compra de outro hambúrguer e experimentamos o jogo de pesca. Ganhei no último minuto e dei a Margaret o peixe dourado como prêmio por vencer o jogo. Fomos para casa após o dia escurecer e eu podia ver que ela estava muito feliz. Cantamos músicas aleatórias do rádio no meu carro e demos risadinhas uma para a outra.

Eu não esperava encontrar-me com outra pessoa, ao invés de Kate ou talvez Garrett, mas uma figura alta estava na frente do prédio quando chegamos ao estacionamento da Nosso Corações e quanto mais nos aproximamos para dentro do prédio, pude ver que a figura era Edward.

Pisquei várias vezes e com o canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver Margaret levantar as sobrancelhas. Eu desliguei o motor e soltei o cinto de segurança. Margaret fez o mesmo e nós duas saímos do carro. Edward caminhou até a nossa direção e seus lábios se transformaram em sorriso tímido. "Então, vocês dois são cowgirls agora?" Ele perguntou e apontou para os nossos chapéus de cowboy.

Corei enquanto Margaret sorriu. "Você deveria vê-la atirar todas aquelas flechas, Edward. Ela é incrível!"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Desde quando eles estão próximos um do outro? Bem, eu acho que a minha ausência nos últimos quatro dias trouxe algo de bom para este lugar.

Edward sorriu calorosamente e eu corei novamente, principalmente depois que eu me lembrei do que Carlisle me disse sobre Edward estar apaixonado por mim. "Sério? Bem, eu estou esperançoso de ver isso a qualquer momento em breve."

Margaret riu e eu olhei para os dois. Eu sorri um pouco quando vi seus olhos brilharem e isso me acendeu de felicidade. Edward ouviu a história de Margaret e, às vezes, riu junto com ela. Naquele momento, eu sabia qual seria a minha resposta. Eu vou com ele para Chicago.

* * *

**N/T** _Margaret *o* ~ quero apertar ela. _

_Então olá leitores antigos, novos, os que ainda nem leem mas leram um dia e leitores do além que não comentam nunca (sim eu sei o que você fizeram "no verão" fic passada.) Bateram a meta e aqui estou eu, FELIZ :)_

_Como prometido, meta batida e post novo, o próximo também está pronto, então sabe como é... se bater 10 coments post, se não só segunda que vem._

_Aliás quem puder assista Os Instrumentos Mortais - Cidade dos Ossos eu super indico. Não dava nada, não sou fã dessa saga, mas fui na pré estréia e me surpreendi. _

_Acho que é isso, até mais, Lary Reeden_


	15. O Coração de Edward

**Capítulo 15 - O Coração de Edward**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu assisti Margaret e Edward conversarem por um tempo. Era óbvio que eles estavam próximos e se bem me lembro, ela nunca me disse que estava próxima de Edward. Não até que a minha ausência por dois dias. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Mesmo se tivesse acontecido, era uma coisa boa. E, em seguida, Margaret se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço. Eu a abracei de volta.

"Obrigado por hoje, Bella", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri e acariciei-lhe as costas. "De nada, Margaret. Esperava que gostasse e não se esqueça de conversar com seus pais sobre a oferta de bolsas."

Senti que ela concordou e eu liberei o meu abraço.

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu sorri. "Noite, Margaret".

Ela sorriu e correu para o prédio após brincar acertando o ombro de Edward. "Eu estou devolvendo ela a você. Você deveria me agradecer."

Eu pisquei. O que ela disse?

Edward sorriu calorosamente. "Sim, você fez, Margaret. Obrigada."

Margaret entrou no prédio, nos deixando a sós. De repente, me senti nervosa e eu me inclinei para o meu caminhão. Edward sorriu e caminhou até minha direção. Eu jurei que meu coração começou a bater em ritmo errático conforme seus passos foram ficando mais perto de mim.

"Oi".

Eu sorri fracamente. "Oi". Senhor, eu quase esqueci como ele é bonito. A luz suave do prédio iluminando seu rosto, ele parecia mais bonito do que da última vez. Como um homem bonito como ele poderia estar neste lugar? A vida não é justa, às vezes.

"Como você está?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ri. Oh homem, nós não nos vimos por dois dias e já voltamos à estaca zero, quando acabamos de nos conhecer. "Sério, Edward. Eu estava esperando que você me abraça-se ou talvez me beija-se depois após não me ver por dois dias." Meu rosto corou quando eu percebi que eu disse a ele que eu estava esperando que ele me beijasse.

Edward deu um passo mais perto. "Foi?"

Eu pisquei. Meu instinto me disse para dar um passo atrás, mas meus pés não se mexeram.

"Foi".

Edward levantou a mão e segurou meu rosto. Meu coração batia tão forte, eu tinha certeza que Edward podia senti-lo a partir de seu contato. Ele se inclinou lentamente e parou uma polegada de meus lábios. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente e eu quase desmaiei. Sua outra mão envolveu minha cintura e ele me prendeu entre ele e meu caminhão.

"E agora?" Ele me perguntou com tom rouco.

Minha respiração estava ficando rasa, quando vi os olhos de Edward ficarem escuros. Eu perdi todos os meus pensamentos coerentes. Como isso era possível?

"Eu não sei", respondi-lhe quase inaudivelmente.

"Me deixe ajudá-la, então," ele disse novamente antes de atar a mão no meu cabelo e me beijar.

Seus lábios massagearam os meus suavemente e eu passei meus braços em seu pescoço. Seu beijo se tornou mais profundo e senti sua língua em meus lábios. Engoli em seco e me afastei dele. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, em silêncio, dizendo para ele parar.

Eu tentei com afinco controlar a minha respiração, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

"Sinto muito," Finalmente Edward disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, não é sua culpa. Você só... me pegou desprevenida."

Eu ouvi Edward suspirar e eu senti que ele pressionou sua testa na minha.

"Eu sinto sua falta", ele disse.

Eu sorri um pouco. "Eu sei."

"Você sentiu a minha?"

Pisquei várias vezes. Eu? Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Às vezes eu penso nele, sempre que eu preciso de distrações e, sim, eu me perguntava como ele estava quando eu não podia visitá-lo. É se a sua sessão com o terapeuta fez um progresso? Ou não?

Eu olhei para os olhos de Edward. Eles eram brilhantes e verdes. Meu coração se apertou. "Talvez eu tenha, mas não tanto quanto você", eu respondi com sinceridade.

Edward riu. "Eu posso aceitar isso."

Sorri novamente.

Edward pegou minha mão e me levou até a frente do edifício. Nós nos sentamos um ao lado do outro. Olhei para o prédio e percebi que metade dele já estava com as luzes apagadas. Eu me virei para Edward.

"Está tudo bem se você se sentar comigo um pouco?"

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não tenho 17 anos mais. Eu não tenho toque de recolher neste lugar."

Oh!

"Ok", eu disse sem pensar.

O tempo na noite de alguma forma não me fez ficar com frio. Eu podia sentir seu corpo quente, mesmo que nós não estivéssemos sentados tão perto um do outro. Eu entendi que ele queria dar espaço após nosso beijo. Corei. Aquele beijo foi incrível, realmente... Eu nunca beijei ninguém assim antes. Mas, ele também me apavorou. Nosso estado era frágil, como médica e paciente, eu não queria estragar isso agora.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu exalei e dei de ombros. "Cansativo, mas tivemos um pouco de diversão. Margaret parece feliz."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, ela está. Acho que ela ficou impressionada com suas habilidades nos dardos."

Revirei os olhos. "Não foi nada."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Bella?"

Eu olhei para ele. "Sim?"

Edward sorriu. "Aprendi a não confiar em você, se você disser a palavra" nada ". Isso significa que é 'tudo."

Eu pisquei.

Ele sorriu calorosamente e eu olhei para longe dele, incapaz de controlar os ritmos que flutuavam em meu peito.

"Você e Margaret parecem próximos. O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive ausente por dois dias?" Perguntei-lhe como uma distração.

Edward ergueu a cabeça. Sua expressão o fez parecer mais jovem. "Ela não te disse?"

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Me disse o que? Ela não disse nada."

O que aconteceu? Se algo aconteceu, por que ela não me contou? Ou Kate?

Edward sorriu. "Bem, é melhor se você perguntou a ela."

Eu pisquei. "Ok", eu disse automaticamente.

Silêncio.

"Eu fui para casa, para Chicago a par de dias atrás," Edward disse novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e brinquei com minha sapatilha. "Eu sei. Seu pai me contou."

"Ele contou?"

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente. "Ele queria me ver quando eu voltei depois da minha ausência de dois dias... Ele me disse que você foi para casa com Emmett." Eu sorri e olhei para Edward. Ele sorriu um pouco quando os nossos olhos se encontraram. "Falando de Emmett, eu sinto falta dele."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Eu tenho que competir com meu irmão mais velho para ganhar o seu coração?"

Corei quando ele riu.

"Isso não é engraçado", eu disse.

"Engraçado?" Seus olhos arderam e meu estômago deu um nó. "Você acha que isso é uma piada, Bella?"

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando mais quente. "Eu não sou bonita se isso que você está perguntando."

Edward zombou. "Não é bonita? Você é linda para mim."

Eu ri levemente. "Sim, para você."

"Estou falando sério, Bella."

Eu olhei para ele e Edward olhou de volta com tanta intensidade em seus olhos. Naquele momento, eu soube que ele estava falando sério.

"Você sabe como eu me senti na primeira vez que te vi pela janela?"

Eu respirei profundamente.

"Eu vi uma menina bonita... a menina mais linda que eu já vi. E então, nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi sabedoria e bravura de seus olhos. Você não era como qualquer outra garota que eu já conheci na minha vida. "

Meu coração batia fortemente. Suas palavras realmente me tocaram, mas eu também notei o espanto de seu tom. Talvez o que Emmett me disse uma vez era verdade. Talvez eu tenha mudado Edward.

"Você mal sabe algo sobre mim", eu disse em voz baixa.

Edward sorriu e se moveu uma polegada mais para perto. "Não é verdade. Eu aprendo muito com você. Posso controlar um pouco da minha raiva por você."

"É meu trabalho", eu soltei e imediatamente me arrependi.

O rosto de Edward ficou duro e eu sabia que eu estava cometendo um erro.

"Edward, eu não queria-"

"O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso?" Ele me perguntou. Sua voz era dura.

Oh, não!

Engoli em seco. "Edward... você precisa entender. Nossa situação ainda é de observadora e paciente. Mas, você também é meu amigo. É... o meu trabalho é ajudá-lo como uma observadora e um amigo."

Edward estreitou os olhos e zombou novamente. "E se eu não quiser mais me tornar o seu assunto?"

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e meu corpo ficou mais frio. "Você não quer?"

"Não."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Bem, acho que o meu tempo neste lugar, realmente acabou.

E então, eu ouvi ele xingando sob sua respiração. "Não, Bella. Isso não era o que eu queria dizer. Droga! O que eu quero dizer é... podemos ser amigos?"

Pisquei várias vezes. "Amigos?" Amigos que poderiam se beijar apaixonadamente? Hum... eu não penso assim.

"Ou... talvez... mais do que amigos?" Edward disse de novo e agora ele estava nervoso.

Minha mente foi ficando nebulosa. Eu não posso ser uma amiga com benefícios para ele. "Eu não posso... me tornar uma amiga com benefícios, Edward. Isso não é justo com você."

Edward olhou para mim sem acreditar e então ele riu muito.

Huh?

Por que ele está rindo?

Quando seu riso diminuiu ele segurou minhas mãos cuidadosamente. Minhas mãos pequenas pareciam se encaixar nas suas grandes e eu não sei mas de alguma forma eu me sentia... segura.

"Não, Bella. Eu não estava falando de amigos com benefícios. Odeio esse termo também", ele estremeceu um pouco, "O que eu quis dizer é que eu quero ser mais que um amigo para você. Eu quero ser alguém especial... se você me deixar. "

Alguém em especial?

Oh!

OH!

Meu coração ficou errático novamente e meu mundo pareceu girar. Ele está me pedindo para... Eu não sei... ser a namorada dele?

"Você não tem que responder a isso agora, Bella. Posso esperar. Mas, você não respondeu ao meu convite de ir a Chicago. O que você diz sobre isso?"

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes e ri nervosamente. "Obrigado... hum... eu acho que eu preciso de algum tempo."

Nós dois rimos levemente.

"E, sobre Chicago... bem, seu pai mencionou isso para mim também, e ele meio que me convidou para ir", eu respondi-lhe.

"Você não tem a sua resposta ainda?"

Eu sorri um pouco. "Daquela vez não, mas eu tenho agora".

Edward se aproximou e nossos rostos ficaram apenas polegadas um do outro. Eu podia sentir seu perfume masculino e meu estômago deu um nó novamente. Deus, esse cara realmente está me fazendo fraca.

"Qual é a sua resposta, então?"

Olhei para seus olhos verdes, eles eram brilhantes e cheios de amor, e eu me perdi por um momento.

"Sim", eu respondi em transe.

Edward piscou. "Sério?"

Eu tentei sorrir e acenei com a cabeça.

Edward sorriu largamente e de repente me abraçou. Fiquei surpresa, mas, em seguida, o abraçei de volta.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Quando precisar, Edward."

Ele me soltou de seu abraço e beijou meu rosto. "Minha mãe vai ficar feliz em conhecê-lo."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Woo... Espere! Eu só quero encontrar com sua família, nada mais."

Ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. "É claro."

Revirei os olhos e dei um tapinha no ombro dele gentilmente. "Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer sua família. Tenho certeza que eles são boas pessoas."

Edward soltou a respiração. "Você realmente acha isso?"

"Sim".

"Inclusive o meu pai?"

Eu olhei para Edward. Eu sabia que ele queria me dizer coisas ruins sobre o seu pai, para justificar tudo o que ele fez para sua família. Mas, honestamente, eu vi Carlisle como alguém que também perdeu, assim como Edward.

Eu sorri. "Seu pai é um bom homem, Edward."

Edward olhou para mim rapidamente e fechou os olhos. Lentamente, ele encostou a testa na minha. Ele abriu os olhos de novo e olhou para suas mãos. "Ele é um bom homem, mas não um bom pai."

"Como você pode dizer isso?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Ele é meu pai, é por isso que eu sei."

"Talvez haja algo que você não sabe sobre o seu pai."

"E você?"

Sorri novamente. "Ainda é uma teoria, mas espero que a minha teoria seja verdadeira."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu espero que você esteja certa."

Eu olhei para os olhos dele. "Eu também espero que sim."

"Então, temos um encontro?" Ele sorriu.

Eu ri.

* * *

_**N/T:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH CAP FOFINHOOOOOOO *O*_

_Eu não tenho o próximo pronto, mas espero que nem por isso a reviews caiam, porque comentário não vale apenas pra eu postar rápido, serve pra me dar animo de traduzir. Desculpem os erros, e até mais, quem sabe *torçam* no fds eu apareço com o 16. _

_Lary Reeden_


	16. As Três Palavras

**Capítulo 16**: **As Três Palavras**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

Fui para casa exatamente à meia-noite depois de dizer adeus a Edward. Como amanhã seria domingo, eu tinha planejado passar o meu dia no meu dormitório. Eu tive uma semana agitada e realmente preciso de tempo para fazer uma pausa. Alice já tinha adormecido quando entrei no meu quarto. Eu sorri um pouco, peguei minha bolsa de higiene pessoal e fui para o banheiro. Eu parei por um momento, quando eu olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, pele pálida... Eu ainda não conseguia imaginar como Edward podia me achar bonita. Eu tremi um pouco quando eu me lembrei da primeira coisa que ele disse para mim... _Você é linda._

Meus lábios formigaram quando me lembrei de nosso beijo. Ele era gentil, mas também apaixonado e ouso dizer... _quente_ demais.

Corei_._

E a maneira como ele pediu para a nossa relação ser mais do que amizade...

Eu admiti que estava atraída por ele também, mas eu preciso ter certeza sobre os meus sentimentos primeiro. Eu fui a primeira pessoa que pode chegar perto dele depois que ele entrou para a _Nossos Corações._ Sua opinião pode estar confusa e um pouco tendenciosa. Mas, ele é perspicaz e inteligente. Certamente, ele sabia que a nossa relação é especial. Eu ligo para ele, não só como uma observadora para com seu paciente, mas também como sua amiga e talvez um pouco mais. Pelo menos, era isso que Edward estava pedindo mais cedo.

Sentei-me na tampa do vaso sanitário e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu sabia que não deveria se envolver com o meu assunto, em primeiro lugar. É perigoso para mim. Mas, tanto quanto é proibido, mas eu não posso me ajudar. Eu vejo algo em Edward e eu quero ajudá-lo.

Certamente, eu deveria ajudá-lo de forma profissional, não íntima.

"Bella?"

Eu levantei minha cabeça e vi Alice olhando para mim com os olhos sonolentos. Eu sorri. "Desculpe, se eu te acordei. Só quero escovar os dentes e lavar o meu rosto, mas eu acho que eu fiquei um pouco distraida."

Alice sorriu ternamente e bocejou. "Não, está tudo bem. Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que eu falei com você. Então, como foi?"

Eu suspirei. "Tudo foi bem. Meu projeto está quase pronto e eu só tenho duas semanas até deixar a _Nossos Corações._ "

Alice piscou. "Oh". Ela entrou no banheiro e se sentou no chão. "E isso te deixa triste?"

Eu dei de ombros. "De certa forma, sim. Vou sentir falta dessas crianças e do lugar. Aprendi muito com eles."

Minha melhor amiga assentiu. "E ele?"

Eu olhei para ela. Os olhos azuis de Alice me encararam intensamente e meu estômago se apertou.

"Ele?"

"Edward".

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

Engoli em seco e olhei para longe de seus olhos. "Eu vou sentir falta dele também", respondi-lhe em voz baixa.

Ouvi Alice suspirar. "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, sua boba. Eu estava perguntando sobre como você se sente sobre ele.".

Eu torci minhas mãos nervosamente. "Bem... ele é um cara legal... e..."

Alice riu. "Veja, você não pode nem mesmo responder a minha pergunta corretamente."

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando mais quente.

"Bella?"

Ergui a cabeça e olhei para Alice. Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. "Você gosta dele?"

Eu respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Mais do que gostar, eu acho. Eu me preocupo com ele e isso realmente me deixa confusa."

Alice franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu não posso me envolver com um paciente".

"Bem, Bella... que eu saiba a paciente que você estuda é Margaret, não Edward. E você se envolveu em uma amizade com ela?"

"Isso não é o caso, Alice."

"Então, o que é?"

"Porque é errado!" Gritei e ela arregalou os olhos. Minha respiração estava ficando superficial, enquanto Alice me olhava. "Eu me preocupo com ela. Eu me preocupo com Edward. Mas, é errado, porque não deveria ser assim. Devo tratá-los profissionalmente, não pessoalmente. Meu projeto poderia ser arruinado."

Ela não me respondeu.

O banheiro ficou silencioso e o único som ecoando na sala era a nossa respiração.

"E o seu o sei professor lhe disse da última vez que você o viu?" Alice me perguntou calmamente.

Fechei os olhos e me inclinei para a parede. Abri os olhos de novo e olhei para ela. "Ele disse que tudo bem."

Alice deu de ombros. "Então, não é errado."

"Mas..."

Minhas palavras são cortadas, porque de repente eu vi Alice se levantar de onde estava sentada e segurar as minhas mãos. "Bella, eu sei que eu não sou um estudante de psicologia, mas eu aprendi muito com você. Acho que no seu caso,o preto e branco não se aplicam. Às vezes você pode viver no mundo cinza." E então, Alice me deu um olhar significativo.

Um mundo cinza.

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, e que na verdade, isso não se aplicava ao meu mundo.

Mas, assim como Alice disse o mundo não é exatamente preto e branco. Às vezes, precisamos dar um passo para o mundo cinza. E talvez isso era o que acontecendo comigo. Eu estava entrando no mundo cinzento desde o momento em que eu vi Edward pela janela. E eu percebi que não poderia voltar atrás agora.

"Eu não sei se eu poderia fazer isso, Alice," De repente, eu deixei as palavras saírem.

Alice sorriu. "Você não vai saber se não tentar."

"Mas, e se eu falhar?" Perguntei-lhe em desespero. Eu não poderia machucar Edward ou Margaret novamente após o que eles tinham passado.

Alice suspirou. "Eu não acho que você vai falhar. E eles sobreviveram até este momento."

Eu sorri fracamente. "Você tem tanta fé em mim."

Alice sorriu de volta. "Não sou só eu. Mas, eles também."

Eu estava sozinha no domingo porque Alice tinha um encontro com Jasper. Eu não sei quantas vezes eles estavam já tinham saido, mas acho que seu relacionamento está ficando mais sério. Uau, quem teria pensado que você poderia encontrar um namorado ao fazer compras no shopping? Talvez eu pudesse começar a fazer compras em breve.

Meu telefone vibrou na minha mesa quando eu terminei o meu almoço no café perto do campus. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas quando olhei para os números. Não era nenhum registrado na agenda do meu telefone. Eu segurei meu telefone vibrando até que de repente ele parou. Eu apaguei o número e me preparei para ir para casa quando meu celular vibrou novamente. Revirei os olhos e olhei para a tela. Eu tinha uma mensagem. Abri, supondo que era de Alice me dizendo que horas ela vai voltar para casa. Mas, em vez de Alice, eu recebi uma mensagem de alguém que eu não esperava.

_**Ei, Bella ...  
Hum... é o Edward. Eu era a pessoa que você ligou mais cedo, mas eu acho que você não reconheceu o meu número. Se você não estiver ocupada, você pode me dizer que horas eu posso ligar para você hoje? Estou com saudades.**_

_**Edward**_

Pisquei várias vezes.

Como ele conseguiu meu número?

Oh, bem... ISS não me surpreende. Ele poderia ter pedido a Kate ou talvez a Carlisle. Eu sorri um pouco e respondi sua mensagem.

_**Eu estou a caminho de casa. Me ligue daqui 10 minutos.**_

_**Bella**_

Eu sorri novamente e coloquei meu celular no bolso. Peguei minha bolsa e caminhei de volta para o meu dormitório.

Meu celular vibrou novamente quando acabei de colocar minha bolsa na minha mesa. Olhei para o relógio digital na mesa de Alice e balancei minha cabeça quando percebi que já haviam se passado 10 minutos. Sentei-me na minha cama e sorri. Peguei meu celular e atendi.

"Olá?"

"Oi. Hey, Bella," Eu ouvi a voz aveludada na outra linha e meu coração pulou uma batida. Ouvi a voz de Edward tantas vezes, mas por que sua voz soou tão sexy no telefone? Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente.

_Concentre-se, Bella!_

"Hum... hey", respondi-lhe. Eu não sei porque, mas eu podia me sentir corando.

"Você não está ocupada, não é?" Edward me perguntou. Ele parecia inseguro.

Eu sorri e deitei de costas na cama. "Não, é domingo. Costumo ficar dentro do meu quarto, ouvindo música ou navegando na internet. Nada de mais."

"Bem, isso é bom, então. Eu não quero incomodá-la."

Eu ri. "Não, você não está." Apertei meus lábios. Eu me pergunto como ele conseguiu meu número. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Yeah".

"Como você conseguiu meu número?"

Houve uma pausa por um momento antes de ouvi-lo rir nervosamente.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Ah, então você acha que é engraçado?"

Edward pigarreou. "Não, Bella. Não é. Sinto muito. Eu só... estou surpreso."

"Surpreso?"

"Uh... eu já tinha o seu número faz um tempo, mas eu não tinha certeza se podia te ligar antes, porque eu sabia que o nosso relacionamento... era apenas... bem, de amizade. Mas, eu não posso mais mentir para mim, Bella, eu quero ouvir a sua voz. Sinto sua falta cada vez que o fim de semana chega, porque você não está aqui. Então... vamos apenas dizer que eu juntei minha coragem para ligar para você agora. "

Honestamente, o meu coração estava quente quando ouvi sua confissão. Ninguém nunca fez isso comigo antes. Mas, eu sei que é arriscado demais. Se isso não funcionar, não apenas eu sairei machucada.

"Bella? Você está com raiva de mim?"

Eu respirei profundamente. "Não, Edward. Eu não estou com raiva. Eu me sinto... especial."

Eu pude ouvi-lo suspirar. "Você é especial para mim, Bella."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e tracei um padrão aleatório da folha. "Mas, também é arriscado."

Ele suspirou de novo. "Sim, eu sei, mas eu preciso de você."

Fechei os olhos por um instante e os abri novamente. "Por quê?"

"Huh?"

"Por que você precisa de mim, Edward? Eu sou alguém que você precisa para ajudá-lo a sobreviver, ou o quê?"

"O quê?" Sua voz ficou magoada.

Olhei para o teto. "Você precisa ter certeza, Edward. Você precisa-"

"Eu sou capaz de resolver os meus sentimentos, Bella", sua voz tornou-se dura e fria.

Eu tremi.

"Qual é exatamente a sua intenção ao me fazer essa pergunta?" Edward me perguntou friamente.

Ouvir a sua voz fria me lembrou dos primeiros dias, quando eu o conheci. Fria, distante, desconhecida... e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Este é exatamente o que eu temo. Eu não quero machucá-lo.

"Porque eu não quero magoar você", eu lhe respondi com voz trêmula. Lutei muito para as minhas lágrimas não caírem, mas eu falhei.

"Ah ... Bella-"

"Eu não posso te machucar, Edward", eu lhe respondi enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

"Você está chorando?" Ele perguntou em alarme.

Cheirei. "Um pouco". DEUS, eu ainda não conseguia me lembrar da última vez em que chorei.

Ele amaldiçoou sob sua respiração. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não queria... Droga! Realmente, me desculpe. Por favor..."

Respirei fundo. "Eu sei. Entendo. Não se preocupe."

Silêncio.

"Sinto muito. Realmente.", Edward disse novamente.

Eu tentei sorrir. "Está tudo bem. Eu só... me sinto triste quando me lembro da primeira vez que nos conhecemos. Você estava tão frio e distante."

Edward riu levemente. "Não é uma melhor impressão, hein? Mas, eu estou melhorado."

Eu ri de volta. "Sim, eu sei." Apertei meus lábios. "Então, o que você faz no seu tempo livre?"

Edward respirou fundo. "Bem, nada de mais. Apenas fico no meu quarto o dia todo. Chato."

Eu ri.

"Veja, é muito melhor ouvir você rir. Adoro quando você faz isso. Seus olhos devem estar brilhando."

Meu coração se encheu de novo. Meu Deus, esse homem realmente sabe como fazer alguém se sente especial.

"Obrigado", eu sorri. "Eu aposto que você disse isso a outras meninas também."

Edward riu. "Desculpe desapontá-lo, Bella, mas... não. Nunca elogiei alguém até agora."

Eu pisquei. Sério?

"Você é a primeira."

"Sério?" Eu não pude resistir a perguntar.

"Sim".

Eu sorri. "Obrigado, Edward."

"A qualquer hora, Bella. Uh... Eu acho que eu deveria deixá-la descansar agora. Aproveite o seu domingo, querida," ele disse novamente.

Eu ri levemente. "Você também, Edward. Tchau".

"Tchau. Até mais, Bella ..."

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo".

Engoli em seco e a linha ficou muda.

Todas as meninas normais se sentem eufóricas, se alguém confessa seu amor por elas, mas eu acho que isso não se aplica a mim. As palavras de Edward ainda ecoavam na minha mente e eu tinha medo de falar enquanto dormia, então eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha certeza que não parecia bem quando cheguei na _Nossos Corações_ na segunda de manhã.

"Ei, Bella. Você está bem?" Margaret me perguntou quando eu a vi no salão principal.

Eu balancei a cabeça e esfreguei os olhos. "Eu simplesmente não consegui dormir na noite passada."

Margaret franziu a testa. "Você deveria dormir um pouco, Bella. Você parece exausta."

Eu reprimi um bocejo. "Não, eu vou ficar bem." E então, eu olhei para ela. "Como você está, aliás? Você e Edward parecem próximos. O que eu perdi durante a minha ausência?"

A jovem sorriu. "Nada, Edward lhe disse alguma coisa?"

E agora era a minha vez de franzir a testa. "Não. Ele disse que eu deveria perguntar a você, por favor me diga."

Margaret deu uma risadinha. "Você é bonita quando você está com raiva."

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, por favor."

"Não é um grande negócio. Bella. Ele me ajudou."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Ajudou?"

Margaret assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para a janela. Várias crianças estavam jogando futebol do lado de fora. "Ele me ajudou com Jeremy."

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "Jeremy?" Uma imagem de um menino com James cruzou na minha mente e eu tremi. Sim, eu me lembro dele. "O que aconteceu com você e Jeremy?"

Margaret franziu os lábios e olhou para mim. "Ele estava... tentando oferecer... coisas ... para mim."

"Coisas. Que coisas?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Você sabe... coisas ilegais".

Pisquei várias vezes. Coisas ilegais? Eu tentei lembrar o que Margaret me contou sobre Jeremy e então eu percebi Jeremy estava usando drogas antes dele entrar aqui. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Ele lhe ofereceu... drogas?" Perguntei a ela, incrédula.

Margaret balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Mas... como? Este lugar deve ser seguro."

Margaret riu. "Sim, mas este lugar também é frágil. Sei disso agora."

"Oh, eu sinto muito. Gostaria de ter estado aqui quando aconteceu", eu disse me desculpando.

Ela sorriu timidamente. "Não, está tudo bem. Edward me acompanhou o tempo todo quando você não estava aqui."

Eu pisquei novamente. "Sério?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente. "Ele realmente gosta de você, Bella."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Uau, isso é novo. Eu esfreguei meu rosto cansado. "Sim, eu acho que você está certa."

Margaret franziu a testa novamente. "Eu acho que você deveria tentar dormir, Bella. Além disso, eu tenho a minha sessão de terapia hoje. Tenho certeza de que Kate e Garrett tem um bom sofá em seu escritório para que você possa dormir."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu acho que sim." Eu olhei para ela e sorri. "Obrigado, Margaret. Estou muito orgulhosa de você."

Ela sorriu.

Eu sorri e me levantei da minha cadeira para caminhar de volta para o prédio principal. Kate e Garrett não estavam no escritório quando eu cheguei lá, mas vi um bom sofá para dormir, Margaret estava certa.

Eu bocejei de novo e de repente me senti muito exausta. Eu coloquei minha bolsa no chão e me encolhi no sofá. Eu dormi quase que automaticamente quando minha cabeça bateu no sofá confortável.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi até que senti alguém acariciando meu cabelo suavemente. Hmm... eu gostei, então me aconcheguei de volta no meu sono. Entre a meia consciência, eu ouvi a voz aveludada sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Dorme, minha Bella. Eu te amo."

* * *

**N/T: **_OMG ~ ELE DISSE EU TE AMO..._

_Então...Sorry pela demora, vocês vão ter que ter paciência comigo, porque eu não ando com tempo para traduzir, quase todo meu tempo na net é pelo celular. Então quem quiser falar comigo, pode falar, no twitter/group do facebook/instagram/pinterest/tumblr/ e etc, todos os links estão no perfil, ao contrário do que dizem as mas línguas não é porque eu não respondo review que sou antipática horas._

_É isso beijos e até o próximo. _

_Lary Reeden_


	17. A Decisão de Edward

**Capítulo 17** - **A Decisão de Edward**

_Tradução ~ Lary Reeden_

"Bella ..."

Hmm ... o que foi?

"Bella... é hora de acordar, querida ..."

A voz... era diferente da última que eu ouvi.

"Bella... se você não acordar agora, vai perder a sessão de Edward."

Edward?

Oh!

Edward!

Meus olhos se abriram imediatamente e fui recebida pelo rosto sorridente de Kate. Eu pisquei e esfreguei os olhos. Olhei de novo e ainda era Kate. "Kate, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

As sobrancelhas de Kate arquearam. "O que estou fazendo aqui? Este é o meu escritório, Bella e você está dormindo no meu escritório."

Ops!

Ah, sim, me esqueci que eu estava dormindo no sofá. Corei. "Sinto muito."

Kate sorriu. "Não, está tudo bem, Bella. Ouvi Margaret dizer que você precisa dormir e ela disse que você provavelmente estaria dormindo no meu sofá."

Eu sorri de volta. "Eu estou tão cansada. Desculpe."

Ela riu. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Você está se sentindo melhor agora?"

Eu respirei fundo várias vezes e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu acho que sim. Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui."

Kate deu de ombros e caminhou até sua mesa, enquanto eu me sentava no sofá. "Não tem problema, Bella. Você precisa dormir um pouco, mesmo. Você tem trabalhado tão duro desde que chegou aqui há dois meses."

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente. "Eu não posso acreditar que está quase acabando."

Kate sorriu e sentou-se em sua cadeira. "Eu acho que você gosta deste lugar."

Eu olhei para ela. "Mais do que gosto, Kate. Eu amo este lugar."

Kate levantou a cabeça e sorriu de novo para mim. "Isso é bom. Eu lhe disse antes que essas crianças iriam lhe ensinar muitas coisas."

Eu sorri um pouco. "O que acontece com elas depois que saem daqui?" Perguntei-lhe novamente. Esta era uma pergunta que eu quis fazer a Kate desde que eu conhecia essas crianças.

Kate suspirou. "Bem eles tem a vida pela frente. Eles podem continuar a sua educação e independente do que passaram."

Engoli em seco. De repente, eu me lembro de que Carlisle me contou sobre Kate e Garrett se encontrarem aqui. "Há possibilidades deles se tornarem voluntários aqui?" Eu perguntei com cautela.

Kate parou por um momento e eu estudei sua reação. Ela parecia surpresa e seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um momento. E então, ela limpou sua garganta e continuou com o que ela estava fazendo. "Provavelmente."

Eu balancei a cabeça mentalmente. Sua resposta foi confirmação suficiente para mim. Se ela for falar voluntariamente comigo sobre o seu passado, ela o fará. Mas, se ela não for, eu não vou empurrá-la.

"Por que a pergunta, Bella?"

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

Kate olhou para mim. "Por que você fez essa última pergunta?"

Meu coração pulou uma batida. O que devo dizer? Eu, principalmente, não podia dizer a ela que eu sabia sobre a sua história porque Carlisle contou. "Nada de mais", eu respondi quase que automaticamente.

Kate e eu olhamos uma para a outra e eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável com o seu olhar. Ela não está com raiva, para dizer o mínimo, mas está curioso. Ela sabia que eu sei alguma coisa.

E então, ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu só espero que você não acredite tão facilmente sobre o que outras pessoas dizem sobre certas pessoas."

Eu riu sombriamente de suas palavras. Bem, isso é irônico, porque todas as pessoas neste lugar já me disseram que Edward é perigoso, mas ele não é. Eu sorri um pouco e peguei minha bolsa do chão. "Honestamente, Kate, eu ouvi já rumores suficientes neste lugar."

Me levantei do sofá e pude sentir os olhos de Kate se seguindo. Antes que eu saísse do escritório, eu me virei e olhei para ela. "Não se preocupe, porém, nunca dei ouvido a esses rumores até agora. Você pode perguntar a Margaret ou Edward."

O olhar no rosto de Kate foi impagável de ver.

Eu sorri severamente. "Obrigado pelo sofá, Kate. Vejo você por aí."

Me virei e sai sem olhar para trás.

Procurei por Edward em todo o lugar, mas não consegui encontrá-lo. Eu estava prestes a ir gastar o meu tempo com Margaret, quando eu me lembrei que ela tinha sessão de terapia, esta tarde, o que me deixou sem nada para fazer. Eu suspirei. Bem, isso é ótimo. Adormeci no escritório de Kate, deixei seu escritório com uma impressão desagradável e agora eu não tenho nada para fazer.

Eu respirei profundamente e, em seguida, ouvi meu estômago roncar. Fiz uma careta. Sim, eu esqueci que perdi o almoço. Fui até a lanchonete e esperando que eu pudesse almoçar lá. Eu tive sorte quando cheguei lá, porque eles ainda tinham alguns alimentos prontos. Eu coloquei a minha comida no meu prato e peguei um copo de água antes de caminhar para uma mesa vazia perto da janela. Me sentei na cadeira e comecei almoçar, quando ouvi a voz familiar do lado de fora.

Não, não era só uma voz familiar.

É a voz de Edward.

E não apenas a sua voz... ele está rindo!

Eu pisquei e virei minha cabeça para olhar para fora da janela.

Não...pela janela, vi uma cena que eu nunca imaginei desde que eu comecei o meu programa de voluntariado neste lugar.

Eu vi Edward jogar futebol com os outros internos. Ele parecia tão descontraído e despreocupado... e de repente meu coração acelerou. Vê-lo assim enviou um arrepio por todo meu corpo e meu coração se aqueceu. Ele corria, perseguindo a bola e, as vezes, atingindo outras pessoas de brincadeira... seu cabelo estava em completa desordem e sua camiseta estava meio suja, mas eu vi algo além disso.

Este é o verdadeiro Edward.

Engoli em seco quando eu percebi uma coisa.

Eu estava realmente se apaixonar por ele, tanto pelo real quanto pelo perturbado Edward.

Eu estava tremendo um pouco quando eu reconheci o sentimento. A atração que sentia por ele, o carinho que eu dei para ele... era tudo amor por ele.

Eu continuei a olhar para Edward jogando futebol até que um dos garotos me pegou olhando e cutucou Edward. Ele olhou para o menino e, em seguida, o rapaz fez um gesto com a cabeça na minha direção. Eu olhei rapidamente para o meu prato quando Edward olhou para mim.

Eu realmente espero que ele não saiba que eu estava olhando para ele.

Eu comecei a comer o meu almoço devagar e, em seguida, senti alguém se sentar na cadeira na minha frente. Olhei para cima e vi Edward sorrindo para mim. Seus olhos brilharam e meu coração acelerou novamente no meu peito.

"Hey," ele disse.

Corei um pouco. "Hey".

Silêncio.

"Hum... como você está?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ri. "Oh, Edward... isso é tão bonito. Vamos! Sério! Você me perguntou como estou quando me viu ontem."

Ele sorriu timidamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Desculpa... Eu estou muito feliz de vê-la novamente."

Eu sorri e comecei a comer minha comida novamente. Do canto do meu olho, eu podia ver Edward olhar para a janela, onde as crianças continuavam a jogar sem ele.

Eu engoli a minha comida e bebi a água. "Basta jogar com eles, Edward. Eu vou ficar bem."

Edward olhou para mim e eu tremi quando vi seus olhos. "Claro, Bella. Vou jogar novamente com eles." Ele se inclinou e sorriu timidamente. "E com você".

Eu fiquei tensa.

Será que ele está brincando comigo?

"O Q-quê?"

Edward sorriu e se sentou. "Vou jogar com eles junto com você."

Pisquei várias vezes e ri nervosamente. "Não seja ridícula. Eu não posso jogar futebol."

Ele zombou. "Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso. Seu pai lhe ensinou até a jogar dardos. Eu não acredito que ele não te ensinou a jogar futebol."

Revirei os olhos. "Futebol é coisa de homem. Eu não entendo as regras."

Edward deu de ombros. "É simples. Apenas chute a bola, e nunca deixe seus adversários pegarem a bola e fazerem um gol."

"Uh-huh, veja. Será melhor se apenas você jogar", eu disse de novo.

"Por favor? Apenas um jogo", ele suplicou com os olhos.

E, honestamente, quem poderia resistir aqueles olhos.

Apertei os lábios e olhei para a janela. Sério, eu nunca tinha jogado futebol antes, mas de alguma forma eu acreditava que Edward não iria deixar que nada acontesse a mim. Eu olhei de volta para Edward e ele ainda estudou o meu rosto.

Eu suspirei. "Tudo bem. Apenas um jogo, no entanto."

Os olhos de Edward brilharam e ele sorriu. "Ótimo. Então, você está pronta?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

"Vamos", Edward pegou minha mão e eu peguei minha bolsas rapidamente. Whoa! Onde ele conseguiu tanta energia?

Fomos quase correndo para o campo onde outros meninos ainda estavam jogando. Eles pararam quando nos viram. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando mais quentes, principalmente quando percebi que Edward ainda estava segurando minha mão.

"Ei, Edward. Pronto para jogar de novo?" O garoto mais alto perguntou.

Eu não me lembro muito bem dos nomes das internos, mesmo já estando aqui a quase dois meses. Eu reconheci os rostos, mas não os seus nomes.

Edward sorriu e deu os ombros. "Sim. A Bella... ela também vai jogar."

Eu olhei para ele, incrédulo e me virei rapidamente para o menino sorrindo. "Oh, não... ele me pediu para jogar, mas eu já disse que não. Olha, eu acho que só vou me sentar ali e..."

"Oh, vamos lá, senhorita, vai ser divertido. Nós não mordemos", um outro garoto falou.

Olhei para o seu rosto e pude ver esperança e entusiasmo. Olhei para Edward que sorriu com ternura para mim e meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu poderia apostar que nem um único voluntário já havia jogado junto com os internos. E mesmo se Carlisle e Kate me expulsarem deste lugar depois de me pegar com eles, eu não me importaria. Meu tempo está quase acabando de qualquer maneira.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti. "Ok! Estou dentro"

"Yey!"

"Tudo bem!"

"Vamos, senhorita"

"Sim, Bella."

Meu coração se aqueceu quando vi o seu entusiasmo. Eu coloquei minha bolsa no chão e comecei a caminhar para o campo com Edward. Todas os internos estavam se recolhendo no meio do campo e uma delas segurava a bola.

"Tudo bem... agora, senhorita Bella... o nosso jogo é bastante simples. Nenhuma regra básica, nós só não podemos machucar ninguém e correr para tentar fazer um gol. Isso é tudo. Você estará com a equipe do Nathan", ele apontou para outro garoto e ele acenou para mim enquanto eu acenei de volta ", e sua equipe adversária é a do Edward. Tudo bem?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Claro. Porque não?" Adversário ou não, eu vou brincar com todos eles.

"Ok, vamos começar."

Segui Nathan e o resto da equipe para o outro lado do campo. "Alguma vez você já jogou futebol, senhorita Bella?" Nathan me perguntou.

Eu pisquei. "Bem... um pouquinho só. Que eu costumava brincar com meu pai e meu melhor amigo de infância, mas nós nunca jogamos sério."

Todos eles riram e, em seguida, Nathan sorriu para mim. Ele era um menino bonito com cabelo castanho claro e olhos castanhos. "Isso não será um problema, senhorita, isto não é Copa do Mundo. Estamos jogando apenas para nos divertir. Então, você está pronta?"

Eu sorri. Vê-los tão despreocupados me fez relaxar um pouco. "Pronta."

Todos eles sorriram de volta e fizemos uma estratégia sobre como fazer um gol. Foi tudo muito simples. Só me disseram para tentar levar a bola e passá-la para outro garoto que era o atacante fazer o tiro de meta. Bem, vamos ver o que acontece no campo.

Depois de tudo que foi explicado, eu amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo antes de voltamos para o centro, junto com a equipe do Edward. Ele sorriu para mim, enquanto eu cerrei meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele viria com alguma coisa.

"Pronta?"

Ficamos em nossas posições e, em seguida, ouvi o apito. Eu estava meio que correndo e seguindo o outro time enquanto um deles passava a bola um para o outro. Quando estávamos chegando perto da área de defesa do adversário, eu corri mais rápido e peguei a bola antes de Edward bloquear meu caminho.

"Onde você pensa que vai, querida?"

Meu coração quase pulou no meu pescoço e, em seguida, ele sorriu.

Eu estreitei meus olhos. Oh, não... ele não vai conseguir isso tão facilmente.

Eu sorri docemente e então eu vi Edward piscar várias vezes. Seus olhos ficaram sem foco por um momento. Sentindo a minha oportunidade, eu corri novamente e derrubei ele no chão acidentalmente. Passei a bola para meu companheiro de equipe como o planejado e, em seguida, na verdade ele fez um gol.

Eu pulei para cima e para baixo, enquanto as outras crianças da minha equipe riam. Olhei para Edward que estava sentado no chão e agora eu me sentia culpada. Fui até ele e ofereci minha mão. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu. "Boa tentativa, cara."

Edward revirou os olhos e pegou a minha mão... antes que ele me puxasse para baixo com ele. Eu gritei e cai no chão... em cima dele.

Nossos rostos estavam tão perto um do outro e meu coração estava batendo tão rápido, que eu tinha certeza que Edward podia sentir isso também.

Ele olhou para mim com ternura. "O que há de errado?"

Eu pisquei. "Eu... uh ... Não achei que você fosse me fazer cair no chão."

Edward zombou. "Bella, eu prefiro me matar do que deixá-la cair no chão."

Corei. Oh, eu...

"Ei, pessoal... vocês vão ficar ai cobiçando um ao outro ou vamos continuar a jogar?"

Eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto estava ficando vermelho escuro, enquanto Edward ria. Ele me ajudou a levantar e continuamos a jogar. O jogo correu bem e eu pude ver que era muito bom. Todos nós rimos ou brincamos um com o outro. Às vezes, Edward me abraçava por trás e colocava meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha quando ele tinha a chance. Os outros internos ignoraram o nosso momento ou fingiram que nada aconteceu, e eu fiquei grata por isso.

Minha equipe ganhou o jogo e todos nós ficamos exaustos, mas felizes. Olhei para o relógio e percebi que era quase cinco da tarde. Meu tempo estava quase acabando. Agradeci a todas as crianças por me deixarem jogar e abracei eles um por um. Todos eles retornaram meu abraço e me pediram para eu jogar com eles novamente. Eu sorri tristemente. E apenas assenti.

Eu vi todos eles caminharem para o prédio principal, enquanto Edward ainda estava sentado no chão. Eu olhei para ele e me sentei ao lado dele. Ele estava encharcado de suor e eu também, mas eu não me importei. Ele me ofereceu uma garrafa de água e eu aceitei de bom grado.

"Então, o que você achou?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Não foi tão ruim. Considerando que eu não jogo futebol com muita frequência."

Edward sorriu. "Eu te disse."

Eu sorri.

"Mas, é verdade que o seu tempo aqui está acabando?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e brinquei com a garrafa na minha mão. "Sim, a próxima semana é a minha última semana." Eu olhei para ele. "E você?"

Ele sorriu melancolicamente. "Igual a você".

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Edward suspirou e bebeu da garrafa. "Meu terapeuta disse que eu estava qualificado para deixar este lugar."

Eu tremi. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Feliz, sim... aliviada, é claro ... mas, eu também me sentia triste, porque eu não vou ser capaz de vê-lo novamente. E talvez nós não pudéssemos ter um relacionamento.

"Você está feliz com isso?" Perguntei lentamente.

Ele sorriu. "Feliz, sim... mas também... triste."

"Triste?"

Eu olhei para ele, mas ele estava olhando para o chão. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi uma figura alta no edifício principal e me virei para ver Carlisle na janela do salão principal. Era óbvio que ele podia nos ver, talvez ele estivesse lá o tempo todo, me observando brincar com as crianças. Carlisle sorriu levemente e, em seguida, se virou. Ele saiu do salão principal e eu o perdi de vista.

"Bella?"

Eu olhei de volta para Edward. "Sim?"

Ele olhou para mim com seus lindos, olhos verdes. "Eu já tomei minha decisão."

Eu pisquei. "Que decisão?"

Ele olhou profundamente para mim e meu coração se acelerou novamente. Ele não tirou os olhos do meu rosto quando ele disse: "Eu vou voltar para Harvard."

* * *

_**N/T ~**__ Já estava achando que a Amoet ia estragar o cap no final, perdão pelos erros, mas o cap foi sem betar mesmo. O próximo que está traduzindo é a Mazinha Martis, ela já me ajudou várias outras vezes em momentos de aperto._

_Temos mais 10 capítulos pela frente, e quando essa acabar vou começar outra... pra deixar vocês na expectativa aqui vai a sinopse..._

_**Sexy Playgroup Dads**_

A filha de Bella faz um novo amigo na creche e eles instantaneamente se tornam melhores amigos. Quando Bella conhece o pai da menina, faíscas voam mas Bella irá abraçar o relacionamento com o sexy, médico de olhos olhos? Afinal ele é lindo!

E ai ~ todas já querem que eu sei haha...

_É isso bjos e até mais _

_Lary R._


	18. Minha História

**Capítulo 18 - ****Minha História**

_Tradução ~ Mazinha Martins_

"Harvard?" Eu podia ouvir-me disse-lhe.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Eu quero continuar estudando medicina."

Sorri muito. Felicidade encheu meu coração. Esta foi realmente uma grande mudança. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele querer continuar o que lhe foi tirado. E então, meu coração afundou um pouco quando me lembrei da distância que vai nos separar. Eu estava no meu último ano e eu vou me formar no próximo. Mesmo que Edward e eu tivéssemos um relacionamento, eu ainda tenho que esperar mais três ou quatro anos para ele terminar a sua licenciatura para não mencionar o estágio. Eu olhei para a garrafa na minha mão e joguei-a distraidamente. Eu o amo, sim, mas eu não podia forçar nós dois em uma relação incerta. Mas eu queria isso também. Edward merecia o melhor.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça e olhei para ele. Edward estava brincando com seu cadarço e seus olhos estavam tristes. Meu coração se apertou um pouco e eu cautelosamente toquei seu ombro. Ele olhou para mim imediatamente. Eu sorri ternamente, tentando segurar a dor dentro do meu coração. "É bom você querer retornar para Harvard. Sua família vai ficar feliz com isso." Principalmente Carlisle, eu acrescentei mentalmente.

Edward bufou e seus olhos se dirigiram para o prédio principal, para a grande janela onde Carlisle estava antes. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. É possível que ele soubesse que Carlisle estava ali antes?

E então, Edward olhou para trás e segurou minha mão, que ainda repousava em seu ombro. Ele pegou a minha mão na sua e o sangue correu em minhas veias. Edward me olhou profundamente. "Eu não voltar para Harvard para agradar minha família ou meu pai. Eu quero fazer melhor para mim e para a minha vida... e principalmente... Eu quero ser um homem que você merece."

Eu quase engasguei com sua revelação. Seus olhos verdes perfurando os meus e eu não conseguia nem respirar. Eu lentamente tomei várias respirações e apertei sua mão suavemente. "Não faça isso por mim. Faça isso por você."

Edward me olhou profundamente. "Não. Eu estou fazendo isto por nós."

Eu pisquei. "Nós?"

"Quer ser alguém especial para mim, Bella?"

Minha garganta ficou seca. Eu sabia que ele estava falando sério, mas isso também era uma situação séria. Eu apenas senti que ambos não estávamos prontos para esse tipo de compromisso ainda. Mesmo se eu dissesse sim, ainda havia uma enorme distância entre nós dois.

"Será que o seu silêncio significa que não?"

Meu coração se partiu um pouco quando vi os olhos de Edward. Eu nunca quis vê-lo assim, triste e desapontado. Eu segurei as duas mãos e olhei em seus olhos. "Honestamente, eu não posso responder isso agora, Edward. Há ainda muitas questões que você precisa resolver primeiro e eu quero ajudá-lo logicamente. Talvez eu possa dar-lhe a minha resposta uma vez que estivermos de volta a Chicago." Esse era o meu plano, no entanto. Eu esperava que depois de ir para Chicago e visse a vida de Edward fora da Nossos Corações, eu poderia tomar a minha decisão.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam. "Sério?"

Sorri calorosamente. "Sim. Sério."

Edward sorriu amplamente e meu batimento cardíaco voltou errático quando eu vi sua expressão de menino. No momento, eu pensei que eu só eu via o menino encantador dentro dele mais uma vez.

No dia seguinte, Kate me informou que Carlisle estava me esperando em seu escritório. Desde a nossa conversa de ontem, Kate parecia resguardada em torno de mim. Ou ela se sentiu culpada ou ela não queria fazer nada comigo. Eu fiz uma nota mental para resolver este problema antes que o meu tempo na Nossos Corações realmente acabasse na próxima semana.

Bati levemente na porta do escritório Carlisle, antes dele me pedir para entrar. Ele sorriu quando me viu e eu estreitei os olhos ligeiramente. Eu não confiava nele ainda, mas no lado profissional, ele era o único que me pediu para ajudar seu filho. Por isso que eu precisava ser muito profissional sobre isso.

"Por favor, Bella. Sente-se."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e joguei minha bolsa no chão, depois me sentei na cadeira em frente a ele.

"Tenho certeza que você sabe sobre as minhas intenções para pedir a sua presença hoje," Carlisle disse para mim.

Humedeci os meus lábios. "Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Carlisle. Existe alguma coisa que eu precise saber?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Ah, sim. Bem..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Tenho certeza que você sabe sobre a intenção de Edward de voltar para Harvard. E eu só quero dizer obrigado por fazê-lo fazer isso."

Olhei para ele sem entender. Eu duvidava que ele fosse realmente sincero sobre isso.

"Demorou um pouco para que ele tomasse a decisão e eu posso ver a sua presença influenciou muito. Obrigada, Bella."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ele não fez isso por mim. Ele queria fazê-lo por si mesmo." E por mim, eu acrescentei mentalmente. Mas, eu mantive o pensamento para mim. Eu não acho que é a melhor ideia para falar sobre o nosso "relacionamento" agora.

Carlisle sorriu novamente. "Sim, eu sei. Ele queria provar o mesmo para você. Eu conheço-o bem."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "E então?" Senti que havia algo estranho em seu tom.

Seus lábios tremeram de canto e de repente senti que meu corpo inteiro ficou gelado.

"Eu quero que você fique perto de Edward até que ele termine a sua licenciatura."

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ele estava apenas me usando para ficar perto de Edward para que ele pudesse obter o seu diploma de médico? Não admira que Edward não goste deste homem. Sua mente estava completamente torcida entre orgulho e honra.

Eu apertei minha mandíbula. "Eu devo dizer que eu me recuso."

Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Desculpe-me?"

Eu apertei o meu punho. "Eu ainda tenho a minha própria educação, Dr. Cullen. E tenho certeza que Edward é capaz de terminar a sua licenciatura por si mesmo. Você não precisa me subornar." Eu estreitei meus olhos. "Edward estava certo. Você não é um bom pai."

Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam com raiva. "Eu sugiro que você pense primeiro antes de falar, Senhorita Swan."

Oh?

Agora, estávamos de volta ao 'Senhorita Swan e Dr. Cullen'?

Este homem é inacreditável.

Eu ri sombriamente. "E eu sugiro que você coloque de lado seu orgulho e honra em primeiro lugar em relação ao seu filho. Você não pode comprá-lo para obedecer-lhe. Eu tenho certeza que você estava animado quando descobriu que ele vai voltar para Harvard. Mas, com ou sem mim, Edward já encontrou a sua razão."

"O que é isso?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Por que você não descobre por si mesmo? É um bom começo para conhecer seu filho melhor."

Agarrei minha bolsa no chão e levantei-me rapidamente do meu assento. Eu precisava sair daqui antes que eu pudesse explodir. "Bom dia, Dr. Cullen."

Andei apressadamente e sai de seu escritório. Uma vez lá fora, eu me inclinei na parede e respirei fundo. Senti muito por Edward e Carlisle também. Sua família era realmente uma bagunça e eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso se eu estivesse prestes a ir para Chicago neste fim de semana. Devo cancelar? Mas, quando me lembro dos olhos de Edward brilhando com mágoa, eu não poderia sequer pensar em cancelar minha viagem. Prometi a ele. Ele poderia ir tão longe para si mesmo ou, provavelmente, também para mim, por que eu não poderia fazer o mesmo por ele?

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Conversar com Carlisle me deixou confusa. Às vezes, ele dava um passo em frente e mas agora ele deu um passo para trás. Ele parecia não saber o que fazer com o progresso de seu filho e ele não quer que Edward retorne ao seu modo rebelde novamente.

O que eu fico pensando é no motivo. Quais coisas levaram os dois a se tornarem assim? Nos momentos em que passei com Edward, ele não me contou tudo, mas para mim isso não é tudo o que eu precisava saber. Esta era também outra razão para eu não cancelar minha viagem para Chicago.

Eu continuei a caminhar até o salão principal para ver Margaret. Vi-a em uma das cadeiras e ela sorriu amplamente quando ela me viu. Eu sorri de volta e me aproximei dela. Uma vez eu cheguei à mesa dela, eu vi vários folhetos sobre a mesa e depois percebi que não eram apenas folhetos. Mas, sim folhetos de universidade.

"Bella, o que você acha? Columbia ou Dartmouth?"

Eu pisquei. "Uh... para quê?"

Margaret deu uma risadinha. "Eu preciso de uma segunda opinião. Eu estava pesando em minhas escolhas entre Columbia e Dartmouth. Qual deles você acha que é melhor?"

Sentei-me na cadeira ao seu lado e encolhi os ombros. "Você já escolheu qual curso você quer fazer?"

Margaret franziu a testa. "Bem... Eu ainda estou confusa sobre isso também."

Eu sorri um pouco. "Como você pode escolher sua faculdade, se você não sabe que curso você quer?"

Ela corou ligeiramente. "Sinto muito. É só que... Eu nunca fiz isso antes."

Eu ri. "Está tudo bem."

"Eu só estou com medo de tomar a decisão errada."

Eu dei um tapinha em seu ombro. Margaret olhou para mim e eu sorri calorosamente para ela. "Esta é a sua vida, Margaret. Você faz suas próprias escolhas."

"Mas, e se-"

"Errado ou certo não se baseia na opinião das pessoas," eu interrompi. "Você decide o que é melhor para você."

Margaret piscou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Tudo bem". E então, ela olhou para mim. "Será que eu vou vê-la novamente após a próxima semana?"

Meu coração se apertou quando eu vi que os olhos dela brilhavam. "Oh, minha querida." Eu a abracei e ela chorou baixinho no meu ombro. Esta foi a primeira vez que eu vi Margaret chorando desde que eu comecei a ajudá-la há dois meses. "Tenho certeza que sim. Posso dar-lhe o número do meu telefone e talvez você possa me convidar para vir à sua formatura algum dia."

Margaret assentiu e se afastou do nosso abraço. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e eu acariciei seu cabelo delicadamente. "Muito obrigado por tudo, Bella."

Não havia maior presente para um estudante de Psicologia do que ouvir o paciente, dizer essas palavras para você. E não, ela não era apenas a minha paciente. Ela era minha amiga.

E agora eram os meus olhos que brilhavam com lágrimas. "Não, Margaret. Obrigada por confiar em mim. Isso significa muito para mim."

Margaret sorriu e seus pequenos dedos limparam minhas lágrimas. "Eu espero que você possa ajudar muitas pessoas como nós, neste lugar, no futuro, e talvez você possa ajudar o Edward."

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando ela mencionou Edward. Eu ri levemente, tentando esconder meu corar, embora eu soubesse que era inútil. "Eu vou fazer o melhor que eu puder."

Margaret sorriu e, em seguida, ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Tudo bem... chega de sentimentalismo".

Eu ri novamente.

Eu tinha certeza que ela vai iria ser uma excelente aluna na faculdade.

Depois do meu almoço, fui ao parque para ver Edward. Ele me mandou uma mensagem durante o almoço e me disse que ele ia estar lá se eu queria encontrá-lo. Ele se sentou na grama verde com cubo mágico que dei a ele e eu ri levemente. Ele parecia estar frustrado com o cubo.

"Hey," eu disse a ele quando me sentei ao seu lado na grama.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Minha respiração engatou quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Não havia dúvida de que eu me apaixonei por ele também, mas meu lado lógico estava ganhando o tempo todo. Precisávamos trabalhar mais se queríamos que essa relação funcionasse.

"Vejo que você está gastando um tempo de qualidade com o seu amigo," Eu apontei para o cubo na sua mão, tentando não pensar sobre como o meu coração batia.

Edward bufou e olhou para suas mãos. "Tempo de qualidade, sem dúvida."

Eu ri levemente.

Depois de vários truques, ele desistiu e colocou o cubo de volta em sua mochila. Ele olhou para mim. "Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Depende de você. O que você quer fazer hoje?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Vamos falar sobre nós."

Eu pisquei. "Nós?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Bem... sim, eu quero saber mais sobre você. Porque você escolheu Psicologia e não outro curso como economia ou literatura."

Eu ri. "Hum... principalmente porque eu sou péssima em economia e eu não sou inteligente para aprender sobre literatura. Como eu disse antes, tenho a capacidade de... digamos... entender as pessoas."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Quando foi a primeira vez que você ajudou outras pessoas?"

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "O quê? Você vai dizer ao mundo sobre isso?"

Ele sorriu. "Não. Só ao meu piano."

Eu ri levemente e ele sorriu. Edward levantou a mão e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. Meu corpo estava quente instantaneamente.

"Eu só não entendo por que uma menina bonita como você gostaria de passar seu tempo com pessoas como nós. Os abandonados. Você poderia fazer algo muito melhor", disse Edward em voz baixa.

Seus olhos me encararam e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. "Eu me sinto muito melhor quando eu posso ajudar as pessoas", eu respondi a ele em transe.

Edward baixou a mão e suspirou. "Quando eu me lembro da primeira vez que falei com você, como eu gritei com você... Eu não posso imaginar que você vai lidar com uma situação como essa para o resto de sua vida." E então seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente. "O que é que você sentiu, Bella? Na primeira vez que você ajudou as pessoas?"

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o grande edifício na minha frente. "Foi há dois anos," Eu comecei a minha história, tentando lembrar do meu primeiro caso. "Eu ajudei duas meninas."

"Duas?" Edward perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Uma menina sofria porque seu pai culpava a constantemente sobre a morte de sua mãe enquanto a outra menina sofria porque seu pai a culpava pela morte de sua esposa, quando ela deu à luz a ela."

"Puta m-... Desculpe," Edward disse rapidamente.

Eu ri e olhei para ele. "O mesmo caso, mas a situação é diferente."

"E o que você fez?"

Eu sorri com ternura. "Depois de várias sessões à parte com eles, decidi reunir ambos, juntamente com seu pai."

Edward piscou.

"Não é a melhor coisa a fazer, até meu professor foi contra, mas eu insisti que elas deveriam se reunir com os pais também."

Fiz uma pausa e olhei para Edward. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim.

"Eu organizei uma reunião em uma sala com espelho duplo."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e puxei meus joelhos para o meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno deles e fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes.

Lembrando-me do tempo em que os meus dois pacientes e seu pai reuniram-se. Foi um momento emocionante para mim. Abri os olhos e olhei para as crianças que jogavam futebol no campo.

"Finalmente, o pai entendeu e meus pacientes puderam aprender não a se culpar. Até o meu professor me avaliou na época. Eu estava tão feliz por poder ajudá-las também."

Eu respirei profundamente.

"E então... o que aconteceu?" Edward me perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu sorri tristemente. "Um dos meus pacientes morreu por causa de um acidente de carro. Um motorista bêbado. E seu pai cometeu suicídio no dia seguinte ele enterrou sua filha."

"Querido Senhor", eu ouvi Edward murmurar.

Olhei para ele. "Você pode não estar em um bom relacionamento com seu pai, mas pelo menos tente uma maneira de se comprometer ."

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu nunca soube nada sobre isso antes. Bella, você é incrível."

Meu coração se aqueceu. Ninguém nunca me elogiou antes. Não é que eu estava à procura de elogios. Mas ainda assim, ouvir que alguém aprecia o que eu fiz, isso realmente significou muito para mim.

Eu sorri. "Obrigado." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Bom, essa foi outra história chata de Bella Swan."

Edward zombou novamente. "Não é uma história chata. É uma história maravilhosa." Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Ela me mostrou o quão forte você é e como você é especial."

Eu sorri de volta. "Você é o único que disse para mim... depois de todos esses anos."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e deu um tapinha no meu ombro suavemente. "Eu vou dizer isso a você a partir de agora e depois, depois..."

Olhamos um para o outro e eu pude ver sua sinceridade e seu amor por mim. Edward levantou a mão lentamente e acariciou meu cabelo antes que alguém o chama-se e para se juntar a eles para um jogo.

Edward olhou para mim e eu sorri. "Vá jogar. Vou ficar aqui e ver você."

Seus olhos brilharam e ele beijou minha testa suavemente antes de correr para o meio do campo. Eu coloquei meu queixo entre os joelhos e vi Edward brincar com as outras crianças.

Eu farei o meu melhor para não deixar a mesma coisa acontecer com sua família.

Edward e Carlisle precisam encontrar o seu amor de família de volta.

E eu vou fazer isso quando eu visitar sua casa em Chicago.

* * *

_**N/T ~**__ Quero agradecer a Mazinha que traduziu o capítulo, durante o meu aperto de tempo __ ~ nos vemos nas reviews bjos_

_Lary _


End file.
